


No.3: Рагнарёк

by noetskrika, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [8]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Crossover, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Fictional Geography, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, Hurt/Comfort, KenJun, M/M, Movie Sorinokoshita Natsu Universe, Mpreg, No. 6 Universe, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Side Story, Underground Shelters, Unhealthy Relationships, Worldbuilding, YutaShou, fictional anatomy, total!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noetskrika/pseuds/noetskrika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: В тихой Третьей Зоне общество живёт по законам муравейника: большая часть жителей трудится на благо и защиту привилегированного меньшинства, способного к деторождению. Такое разделение приходится не по нраву отщепенцам, не желающим жить по законам общества. Долгие годы в их рядах крепло недовольство, пока однажды не разгорается настоящей войной за равенство для всех, вне зависимости от фертильности. Шо и Ютака, Джун и Кенджи - две пары из числа тех, кого называют "муравьиной королевой". С началом войны их спрятали в подземный город в ожидании быстрой победы над мятежниками. Жизнь в эвакуации оказалась полна тревог о будущем и неожиданных трудностей. В дни, когда никуда не денешься от близкого человека, становятся видны, как на ладони, все его недостатки и потаённые слабости. Теперь Ютака и Кенджи знают это лучше, чем им обоим хотелось бы.
Relationships: Darvish Kenji/Utahiroba Jun, Kyan Yutaka/Kiryuuin Sho
Series: GBU★Golden Circle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111596
Collections: GBU★Golden Circle





	1. Молчание  —  хуже всего

**Author's Note:**

> Для начала: если вы ищете здесь абсурда, комедии и стёба, как это любят делать сами "Golden Bomber", то вам не сюда. Работа написана со звериной серьёзностью, забавных моментов тут нет и не будет. Но будет много стекла и страданий. Авторы любят стекло, поэтому в первую очередь выгуливали свои сюжетные кинки. ВНИМАНИЕ! Здесь есть альтернативная анатомия и мужская беременность! Нет, это не кинки авторов, а часть канона фильма ГБ "Sorinokoshita Natsu", персонажи которого стали участниками макси. Персонажи абсолютно нормально к этому относятся, так как это часть их мира и жизни.
> 
> Этот макси — total!AU по "Golden Bomber". Персонажи фильма "Sorinokoshita Natsu" помещены в декорации ранобэ "Шестая зона", причём от последнего взят исключительно концепт постапокалиптического мира, разделённого на несколько пригодных для проживания зон. В идеале работу можно читать какоридж, хотя она является прямым продолжением сюжетной линии "дзета" из макси "CAN". Для понимания сюжета предыдущую работу читать необязательно, но авторам будет приятно, если вдруг вы заглянете :3 
> 
> Макси "CAN": https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745083

Тучный лысеющий диктор едва слышно бубнил с экрана электронной газеты:

— Прошло два года с момента Мартовской трагедии, но Третья Зона всё ещё не может жить в благословенном спокойствии. Все силы брошены на защиту северной границы с Утгардом, где не прекращаются боевые действия. Каждый день мы получаем новости об успехах нашей армии, и, кажется, победа над бунтовщиками и террористами уже близка. Однако совет Третьей Зоны по-прежнему призывает всех жителей быть осторожными, не выходить из домов после комендантского часа и не выезжать за пределы своих районов без крайней необходимости. Сегодня мы хотим почтить минутой тишины тех отважных магнетитов, которые пали в борьбе за нашу свободу и безопасность…

Ютака закрыл газету и вздохнул. Ещё один день северной войны остался за плечами. Полгода из этих двух лет длилась бессмысленная жестокая бойня где-то на севере Третьей Зоны, на обширной границе между двумя районами, один из которых составлял существенную часть жизни их когда-то стабильного и процветающего мира.

Он распахнул пошире окна, чтобы из маленькой детской поскорей выветрился запах краски. Апрель подходил к концу. Улица их японского квартала утопала в зелени и цветах, а люди щеголяли в лёгких светлых одеждах. Не хватало только улыбок на их лицах. Тогда бы Ютака уж точно решил, что трагедия из новостей — это лишь дурной сон.

— Обед готов! — послышался снизу звонкий голос. — Спускайся скорей, а то остынет.

Шо был единственным, кто безмятежно улыбался и излучал безграничное счастье. Он легко двигался по крохотной кухне, напевая себе под нос и чуть пританцовывая во время нарезки овощей или помешивания супа в булькающей кастрюле. На белоснежном фартуке не было ни пятнышка от брызнувшего сока помидоров, плюющегося масла или капнувшего брусничного соуса.

Ютака с нежностью смотрел на него, прислонившись плечом к косяку кухни. Его партнёр, его маленькая жизнь, которую так долго пришлось выцарапывать из лап безумия. Казалось бы, что любить Шо ещё больше невозможно, но с каждым днём Ютака влюблялся в него, словно заново — и так крепко, что в груди щемило до боли и невозможности вдоха.

— Эй, что ты делаешь, отпусти! — засмеялся Шо, когда Ютака закружил его по кухне, чудом уворачиваясь от стульев и стола. Смех был звонким и чистым, как у горного ручья. Когда-то давно они ездили в горы. Так давно, что воспоминания совсем потускнели, как старые фотографии. Только и всплывают в памяти какие-то обрывки: медовый вкус морошки, запах растёртой между пальцев мяты, пение жаворонка и тёплая маленькая ладонь в надёжной и крепкой руке.

— Сегодня на обед у меня ты? — Ютака широко улыбался. — И под каким соусом тебя съесть?

— Брусничный или сырный, выбирай, — фыркнул Шо и подставил губы для поцелуя. И не откажешь ведь. Губы оказались с брусничным привкусом. Кисло-сладким таким, но сладким всё-таки больше.

— Я бы хотел сегодня прогуляться в центр, — сказал Шо чуть позже, в самый разгар обеда. — Хочу заглянуть в магазин с детскими вещами и купить что-нибудь для неё.

Он погладил ещё совсем маленький живот. «Она», понимаешь ли. Шо понёс всего два-полтора месяца назад, ещё даже неизвестно, кого, но откуда-то всё равно взялась уверенность, что это будет «она».

Ютака отломил кусочек тёплого хлеба и тронул его маслом.

— Шо, мы говорили об этом. Я не разрешаю тебе ходить одному.

— Со мной ничего не случится! — Шо упрямо вздёрнул подбородок. — В конце концов, сейчас всё в порядке. Мне надоело сидеть дома.

— Мы с тобой погуляем вечером, как обычно. Я отправлюсь в центр сегодня, куплю всё, что захочешь. Но один ты никуда не поедешь. Давай больше не будем поднимать эту тему, ладно? — Ютака протянул руку через стол и накрыл ей руку Шо. — Я очень волнуюсь за тебя. Поэтому пока малышка не родится, ты немного побудешь запертой в замке принцессой.

— Мне скучно, — Шо насупился. — Тебя часто нет дома слишком долго, и мне нечем заняться, не с кем поговорить. Джун занят своими детьми и не приходит в гости. Я чувствую себя одиноко.

— Я знаю, родной, — Ютака сжал его руку чуть крепче. — Потерпи немного. Я постараюсь приехать сегодня пораньше. Прогуляемся. Заглянем в ту милую кафешку в итальянском квартале. Помнишь, там подают чудесное мороженое с черникой и мягким сыром?

— И грецкими орехами.

— И шоколадным сиропом.

— И такой яркой радужной посыпкой, которая похожа на конфетти, — Шо смиренно улыбнулся. — Хорошо. Я буду тебя сегодня ждать.

Под конец обеда зазвонил телефон. Ютака посмотрел на вызывающего и нахмурился. Если его вызывали в центральный госпиталь, стряслось что-то серьёзное. И он определённо не сможет вернуться домой раньше. Скорее, застрянет на работе на двое суток в лучшем случае, а то и вовсе — пропадёт на целую неделю.

Он вышел на порог дома, чтобы Шо не услышал разговор даже случайно, и прижал телефон к уху.

— Говори, Маттиас.

— С границы привезли много раненых. Нам нужны любые руки, умеющие шить и останавливать кровь, — нежный голос Маттиаса Линда, одного из лучших врачей-аметистов, звучал поразительным образом несоответствующе тому, что сообщал. Этот голос должен был говорить «матерям» об успешной беременности и развитии плода, но вовсе не о раненых солдатах.

— Я скоро приеду, — уронил Ютака сухо и отключился. Ещё одно долгое дежурство, после которого он будет спать сутки напролёт, когда вернётся. Ещё и не сможет уделить достаточно времени изнывающему от скуки и одиночества Шо. Грёбанная война.

Шо не задавал вопросов. Он умудрился понять, что Ютака и сам не рад этому внезапному вызову. В конце концов, он знал, что значит быть партнёром аметиста, которого в любое время суток могут выдернуть в госпиталь на неопределённое время.

— Прости, Шо. Мороженое отменяется, — Ютака обнял Шо, вытирающего белым полотенцем помытую посуду, со спины и сцепил руки в замок на круглом животе. — Там что-то серьёзное произошло.

— Ничего страшного. Я переживу, — Шо откинул голову ему на плечо, улыбаясь одними глазами. — У меня есть еда, книги и акварели. Если захочу погулять — выйду в сад.

— В сад — и не дальше, ладно? — Ютака поцеловал лохматую макушку. — И не смотри новости, помнишь? Ты очень впечатлительный, тебя и что-то невинное может сильно взбудоражить, а малышке не нужны потрясения.

Ютака даже представлять не хотел, что случится с Шо, когда он узнает о войне. В конце концов, целых полгода уже удавалось скрывать то, что держало в страхе всю Третью Зону. Только поэтому он один и улыбался, даже не подозревая, как где-то на севере ради его спокойствия и безопасности каждый день умирают люди. Ютака запретил ему читать электронные газеты и смотреть телевизор, запретил уходить дальше калитки, чтобы Шо ненароком не услышал испуганную болтовню тётушек-кумушек и не узнал, что Мартовская трагедия даже не думает забываться.

Ещё совсем недавно Ютаку меньше всего волновали тёрки между районами. Да, жители почти год прожили, отгородившись друг от друга невидимыми стенами, да так, что продовольствие приходилось выцарапывать по карточкам, а еды всё равно не хватало на всех, и люди были вынуждены голодать. Самому Ютаке ещё повезло (если то страшное время вообще хоть в какой-то мере можно назвать везением) — он провёл этот год в самом южном и миролюбивом из районов, приморском Мидгарде, который единственный мог позволить себе жить чуть лучше остальных. У них были хлеб, мясо и рыба, в то время как ваны из пограничного с ними цветущего Ванахейма кормили своих детей пустыми луковыми похлёбками и кашами на воде.

Потом всё наладилось. Барьеры между районами снова упали, но пришла беда ещё страшнее голода. Эта беда обрушилась внезапно, в первый же день, как Ютака вернулся домой вместе с Шо, который наконец поправился после долгой болезни.

Они просто спали, крепко обнявшись, в окружении тишины родного дома, как Ютаку вдруг разбудила вибрация двух телефонов. Шо не проснулся, у него всегда был очень крепкий сон, который нельзя было потревожить такой мелочью. Ютака же потянулся к телефону, чтобы посмотреть, кому неймётся такой поздней ночью, и оцепенел, увидев общую рассылку от Совета Безопасности:

_«Четверть часа назад утгардцы перешли границу с Асгардом и открыли огонь по мирным жителям. Наш долг: защитить всех драгоценных жителей Третьей Зоны. С этого дня на территориях всех районов будет установлен особый режим ради всеобщей безопасности»._

Это сообщение было немедленно стёрто с обоих телефонов, но намертво въелось Ютаке в память. Шо наутро проснулся, не зная о том, что стряслось ночью, а Ютака не нашёл в себе смелости ударить столь тяжёлой новостью по едва восстановленной за долгие месяцы терапии хрупкой психике. Только обнял чуть крепче, чем этого требовали обычные объятия, и с нежностью предложил: «Хочешь приготовлю тебе завтрак?». С этой нейтральной фразы началось грёбанное враньё, которое было легко плести и почти невозможно — разорвать.

Прошло уже полгода. Шо всё ещё не знал, что где-то на севере шла война. Он жил в иллюзии спокойствия, которую Ютака создавал для него ежедневными рассказами.

В Третьей Зоне, скромно расположенной на самом севере континента Лавраси, всё было спокойно. Центральный район Ванахейм, накрытый защитным куполом Вармсиркелем, снова является оплотом стабильности и безопасности. Террористы, которые два года назад устроили взрыв на одной из площадей, арестованы и казнены. Асгард, район рабочих, который окружал Ванахейм широким кольцом, мирно трудится на благо всех жителей. Тихий южный Мидгард, где жили брошенные дети, немощные старики и тяжело больные люди, вновь с радостью принимал гостей, жаждующих искупаться в море.

Ютака умалчивал в своих рассказах только об одном районе. Он находился в пределах Стены, огораживающей Третью Зону от непрошеных вторжений, но всё-таки не считался полноценным районом. Так, дремучая окраина для гордецов, которые не желали жить по законам этого мира. Этот район называли Утгардом, и сейчас там подыхали от голода отбросы их общества — утгардцы.

Каждому из них предлагали жизнь в Ванахейме в обмен на воспитание детей или жизнь в Асгарде, где требовалось работать, не покладая рук, но утгардцы выбрали свободу ото всего. И поплатились за эту эгоистичную свободу.

Может, утгардцы в целом и не виноваты, что среди них появились террористы, которым мирная жизнь асов и ванов была как кость поперёк горла. Не каждый утгардец был террористом-ётуном. Но каждый ётун пришёл из Утгарда. Совет Третьей Зоны принял милосердное, но жёсткое решение: Утгард был поставлен вне закона. Были оборваны все торговые связи, обрезаны электрические сети и канализация. Утгард теперь был вынужден жить сам по себе, но, кажется, такая свобода была им не нужна.

Сообщение полугодовой давности:

_«…утгардцы перешли границу с Асгардом и открыли огонь по мирным жителям…»_

Ютака не собирался прощать ни одного утгардца. Не все они принесли ему и Шо столько боли и страданий, однако каждый из них мог оказаться причиной этой боли. Гнилой орган проще вырезать, потому что иначе сгниёт всё тело. Может быть, Ютака и был начинающим аметистом, но это правило он уяснил твёрдо. Утгард был «гнилым органом».

Пустой поезд метро быстро домчал его до центрального госпиталя в Асгарде. Был полдень, но улицы словно вымерли. Иногда быстрым шагом проходил кто-то с набитыми едой сумками. Ни машин, ни людей, одни только бродячие псы шастали, сбившись в оголодавшие стаи.

Госпиталь гудел, как потревоженный улей. Было не протолкнуться среди светло-сиреневых халатов, которые сновали туда-сюда в здоровой атмосфере рабочей суеты. Когда-то Ютаку пьянила эта атмосфера, но он быстро к ней привык. Теперь он был частью всего этого.

Он отыскал Маттиаса, своего куратора, и получил направление в одну из палат, где требовалось обрабатывать раны солдат. В палате воняло кровью, горелой плотью, медикаментами и болью. Солдаты — все поголовно стерилизованные люди всех четырёх полов — выли, кричали, скрипели зубами и грязно ругались на помеси родного языка и государственного. Многих пришлось зашивать без анестезии — она была на вес золота и береглась на случай, если кого-то приходилось оперировать.

— Эй, тихо, тихо, потерпи немного, — Ютака ласково улыбался совсем молоденькому, чуть младше него, квиману — если бы юноша не ушёл в солдаты, он наверняка мог бы родить чудесного ребёнка. Но по личным причинам отказался от этой спокойной жизни и теперь умирал на больничной койке от потери крови. — Седьмая кровать! Требуется переливание! — крикнул Ютака в толпу таких же, как он, медбратьев и медсестёр.

После этого юноши была крепкая манна — как и все женщины с мужским сложением и гормонами, она отличалась убийственным спокойствием и равнодушием. Даже не понимала, насколько ей больно — Ютака бы восхитился, если бы не знал, что болтавшаяся на куске кожи ступня могла стать причиной смерти от болевого шока. Он передал эту манна освободившемуся хирургу, от всего сердца молясь, чтобы она потеряла ступню, но выжила.

Ютака совсем потерял счёт времени. Он знал, что зашить одну небольшую рану он мог за пять минут, но ран было много, некоторые из них требовали больше его внимания, а сколько всего он уже зашил, уже и не упомнить. Кажется, солнце за окном успело зайти, встать ещё раз и уже снова клонилось к закату, а раненых не становилось меньше. Если бы не стимуляторы бодрости, Ютака давно бы рухнул от усталости, но всё-таки ещё работал и вытаскивал с того света тех, кого мог вытащить. На удивление, у него на руках в эту ночь никто не умер. За всё это время смерть стала для него обыденностью. Но каждый случай, когда Ютака не сумел кого-то спасти, впивался в сердце острой колючкой.

И внезапно — как гром посреди безмятежного неба — по госпиталю прокатилась сирена. Её тревожный вой проглотил все другие звуки, наполнил всё тело Ютаки до самых кончиков пальцев пакостным ожиданием обрушившейся на его маленький мир огромной беды. В старых фильмах, ещё чёрно-белых, такой сиреной предупреждали жителей городов о бомбардировках. Ютака был тем поколением, которое никогда не знало бомбардировок и предупреждений о них, но всё в нём превратилось в натянутую струну от инстинктивного ужаса.

_«Объявляется эвакуация. Не паникуйте и не суетитесь. Направляйтесь в сторону спусков в убежище. Если кто-то рядом с вами не может двигаться, окажите ему помощь. Не пытайтесь забрать ценные вещи. Внимание! Объявляется эвакуация…»_

Равнодушный, металлический голос, записанный бог знает сколько десятилетий назад, талдычил предупреждение по кругу. Усилием воли угомонив желание паниковать и суетиться, Ютака помог своему раненому пациенту пересесть на коляску, и быстрым шагом двинулся вслед за остальными аметистами, которые, как стадо сиреневых барашков, стекались к распахнутым на первом этаже госпиталя широким проходам прямо в стенах.

За проходами были лестницы и пологие спуски для кресел. Все лестницы стекались в один винтообразный спуск, который уходил глубоко вниз, так глубоко, что, возможно, даже метро было выше этих убежищ. Ютака шёл вместе со всеми.

В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что ему почему-то не страшно, будто фитиль, отвечающий за страх, вдруг перегорел и оставил только чувство растерянности и полного непонимания, что происходит. Они эвакуировались. Неужели для этого была причина? Неужели стал реальностью самый страшный кошмар?..

Спуск заканчивался подземным городом — обширная площадка, от которой лучами во все стороны расходились ровные улочки, составленные из плотно приставленных друг к другу больших палаток. Низкий каменный свод поддерживали толстые колонны, переходы между пещерами-отсеками были выдолблены прямо в стенах. Не хватало даже воображения представить, как далеко простирается этот второй город под Третьей Зоной.

Аметистов собрали в одном из отсеков, над входом в который светилось изображение красного креста. Медицинское отделение — скорее всего, одно из нескольких десятков. Несколько больших зелёных палаток для больных и раненых, три белых — для дежурных аметистов. Очень тесно и пыльно, все в растерянности топчутся на месте и отупело ждут приказов. Ютака ободряюще сжал плечо квимана, которого привёз с собой в кресле — юноша всхлипнул и с отчаянием вцепился ему в руку.

— Раненых — по палаткам, — отдал приказ главный аметист, высокий и очень худой латинос, имя которого напрочь вылетело у Ютаки из головы. — Потом собирайтесь здесь, пока мы не выясним, куда определили ваших партнёров и семьи.

И только теперь Ютаку захлестнула паника. Его Шо тоже где-то здесь! Шо, который знать не знал, что идёт война, который мирно сидел дома и писал морские акварели, который однажды уже потерял ребёнка из-за сильных переживаний и потом целый год не мог оправиться от шока. Ютака бросился к главному.

— Умоляю, дайте мне найти партнёра самостоятельно, — он схватился за край сиреневого рукава. — Он нездоров и ждёт ребёнка. Мне надо отыскать его как можно скорее.

Главный мотнул головой, даже не удостоив Ютаку взглядом.

— Там, где ваш партнёр оказался, наверняка тоже есть аметисты. Он в надёжных руках. Успокойтесь и ждите.

Вокруг царил хаос. Люди всё прибывали. Солдаты-магнетиты, все в чёрном, быстро распределяли эвакуированных по отсекам. Семейных с детьми — в одну сторону. Семейных с беременными партнёрами — в другую. Одиночек — в третью. Сонные люди, встревоженные, выдернутые из тихого течения жизни, оторванные от совсем обыкновенных дел вроде готовки или ухода за садом, потрясённые настолько, что могли только переговариваться, но не плакали и не паниковали, будто ещё не осознали происходящее.

Ютака мог только ждать. Каждая минута ожидания (он знал это лучше кого бы то ни было) стоила Шо оживших воспоминаний о тех днях, когда вдруг посреди обыкновенного вечера Ютаку утащил в неизвестность межпространственный портал [1]. Его дорогой Шо был вынужден целый месяц прожить бок о бок с чужаком, который выглядел, как Ютака, но не был им. Он захлёбывался горем и страхом, и ни одна тварь из Третьей зоны не помогла ему. Он ждал ребёнка и, несмотря на все усилия, всё-таки потерял его от этих непомерных переживаний, а потом лишился рассудка. Ютака никогда больше не хотел видеть, как его милый Шо страдает. В конце концов, он обещал оберегать своего партнёра до самой смерти.

К нему вдруг подошёл Маттиас.

— Тридцать пятый отсек, «Трилистник», прямо по вон тому коридору и сразу после «Чертополоха» налево, — сказал он негромко. — Боюсь, это про эрад Шо магнетиты говорят, что он «бьётся в припадке».

Ютака кинулся в указанном направлении со всех ног. Эмблемы отсеков мелькали над головой: «Клён», «Ромашка», «Орхидея», «Осина», «Чертополох». Все отсеки были плотно заставлены палатками и забиты людьми до отказа. Места хватало не всем, некоторые сидели на полу, прижавшись к стенам, и ждали, когда на них обратят внимание. Маленькие дети плакали, старшие — испуганно осматривались и жались к родителям, а сами родители улыбались через силу и утешали детей, как могли.

Отсек «Трилистник» ещё не был заполнен. Половина палаток пустовала. В одной из них громко рыдал знакомый Ютаке перепуганный насмерть квиман, рядом с которым сидела на корточках аметист и пыталась успокаивать.

— Шо! — Ютака ворвался в палатку и сгрёб партнёра в охапку. — Всё, всё, я здесь, я с тобой, всё хорошо.

_«Я защищу тебя от всего, даже от этого кошмара вокруг, хотя сам не понимаю, что происходит. Я рядом, я никуда не исчез снова, я нашёл тебя и больше не оставлю одного. Успокойся. Успокойся, мой дорогой. Слышишь — моё сердце бьётся рядом с твоим? Чувствуешь — я целую твои виски и мокрые щёки? Что бы ни происходило, мы вместе, мы переживём это, потому что держимся друг за друга»._

— Он впал в панику ещё во время спуска, — сообщила аметист, чудесная девушка-квинли с огромными оленьими глазами. — Мы сразу послали на поиски партнёра.

— Спасибо, что присмотрели за ним, — Ютака баюкал всхлипывающего Шо. — Что произошло? Почему нас эвакуировали?

Квинли погладила себя по плечу. Она заметно нервничала.

— Я слышала, что утгардцы прорвали защиту Асгарда и направились к Ванахейму. Было решено эвакуировать всех ванов. Асы остались нас защищать.

Асами называли тех, кто (по естественным причинам или по внутренним убеждениям) не могли иметь детей. Их долг — защищать и оберегать ванов, самое плодовитое меньшинство Третьей Зоны. Система муравейника, когда в центре есть королева, откладывающая яйца, а все остальные работают ради неё. Ваны — это «муравьиная королева», самое ценное, что есть у Третьей зоны. Не было ничего удивительного, что их эвакуировали, а асов оставили наверху, как живой щит.

Квинли ушла и опустила штору палатки, заменявшую дверь. Внутри стало совсем темно, хотя тусклый внешний свет из коридоров пробивался сквозь щели и позволял немного видеть. Шо совсем успокоился, но теперь крепко стискивал Ютаку худыми руками.

— Прости, что пришёл так поздно… — Ютака гладил его по голове. — Я прибежал сразу, как только мне сказали, где ты. Что-нибудь болит? Что-нибудь хочешь? Я могу принести воды, я видел, где…

— Что происходит, Ютака? — Шо отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и хотя в темноте это было непонятно, Ютака всё равно чувствовал острый взгляд. — Ты же говорил, что всё в порядке? Что в Третьей Зоне снова безопасно? Что было в новостях, которые ты запретил мне смотреть?

Ютака снова обнял его со всей нежностью, на которую только был сейчас способен. Слова не шли на язык. Было попросту невозможно сказать слова, способные прояснить происходящее, потому что само происходящее было ужасно. Возможно, даже ужаснее, чем Мартовская трагедия, о которой он только слышал от других, чудом выживших в той бойне.

Наконец, Ютака привёл мысли в порядок и наскрёб в глубине души горстку смелости, которой должно было хватить на пару коротких фраз. Он нащупал руки Шо, маленькие, влажные от пота и совсем холодные, и попытался утешить его теплом своих рук.

— Началась война, Шо, — сказал Ютака очень тихо и спокойно. — Ублюдки из Утгарда, которые хотели свободы, теперь требуют возвращения в состав Третьей Зоны. Они объявили войну нашему спокойствию и процветанию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "...Ютаку утащил в неизвестность межпространственный портал". — Упоминаются события макси "CAN", сюжетная линия дзета


	2. Превыше всего  —  дети

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Attempted Rape / ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ на главу: попытка изнасилования

Третья Зона была уникальным поселением с любой точки зрения. Она зародилась задолго до Войны, почти три столетия назад, когда организации по борьбе с дискриминацией сексуальных меньшинств со всего мира объединились в мощный союз, под названием «Селенит».

Филиалы «Селенита» были разбросаны по разным странам (когда ещё существовали страны, а мир и не подозревал о своём будущем). Главный центр исследований и лаборатория расположились на юге прогрессивной Швеции, под городом Карлскруна — сейчас в здании бывшей лаборатории организована лечебница Кристианхусет для душевнобольных.

Долгое время «Селенит» трудился над грандиозным проектом, в результате которого гомосексуальные пары могли бы зачать детей, не прибегая к искусственному оплодотворению, суррогатному материнству и усыновлению. Когда были обнародованы первые исследования и результаты экспериментов на мышах, «Селенит» подвергли всемирной травле, полагая, что они нарушают права человека. Однако организация не сломалась под давлением и продолжила эксперименты.

Всего за пару месяцев до начала Войны в пробирке удалось вырастить первого жителя будущей Третьей Зоны — мальчика с женскими половыми органами и зачатками матки. Новый пол назвали «квиман», совместив слова «kvinna» — женщина и «man» — мужчина, подчёркивая, однако, что женское начало у таких мальчиков преобладает. Для женщин, способных оплодотворять, «Селенит» на будущее придумал название «манна», соединив те же слова в другом порядке.

Война грянула внезапно, когда испытания ядерного оружия вышли из-под контроля. Страны будто с цепи сорвались, обвиняя друг друга во всех смертных грехах. И, как оно часто бывает, за ссоры на верхних уровнях пришлось отдуваться уровням нижним. Земля вспыхнула, как спичка, практически моментально. Люди были поглощены страстным желанием уничтожить друг друга.

Ад бушевал семь долгих лет, пока вдруг не оказалось, что воевать больше не за что. Всё, что могло быть сожжено и уничтожено, было сожжено и уничтожено. Земля сочилась радиоактивным ядом. Остатки людей сбились в перепуганное стадо на ещё живом куске планеты и вдруг прозрели. Не было больше никакого смысла воевать. Не было его и раньше, но будто можно повернуть время вспять.

После ряда исследований выяснилось, что существует ещё пять таких же кусков, на которых пока теплилась жизнь. Люди заключили мир и расселились по этим кускам, которые назвали Зонами, стремясь отойти от прошлого, где границы между странами имели слишком большое влияние, которое привело к огромной трагедии.

Выжившая часть «Селенита» вернулась на территорию бывшей Швеции — Третью Зону. Эта местность больше всех пострадала от Войны, ресурсов почти не было, но выбирать не приходилось. Людей не хватало, женщин было совсем мало, чтобы думать о быстром росте населения. Тогда-то «Селенит» и предложил свои разработки, представив своё творение — семилетнего Адама, первого квимана, который развивался, как и положено здоровому ребёнку его возраста.

Измученные люди увидели в идеях «Селенита» путь к будущему, которое казалось слишком мрачным при взгляде на пустынные земли Третьей Зоны. Всего за три дня непрерывного обсуждения «Селенит» подготовил план развития их нового мира, и наконец 13 марта был заложен первый камень в основание Ратуши — центра всей Третьей Зоны.

Идея была проста: позаимствовать идею для организации общества у природы, а точнее — у обыкновенных муравьёв. «Маткой» считались все фертильные люди, а «рабочими» — бесплодные, которых оказалось много из-за условий Войны. Первые основали район Ванахейм, по названию мира из скандинавских мифов, где жили ваны, боги плодородия. Вторые назвали себя асами, а район — Асгард, сосредоточившись на защите и обеспечении ванов. Те немногие, кто хотел совместить обе роли, основали собственное поселение чуть в стороне ото всех — Утгард. И в то время Утгард был всего лишь местом для людей, готовых трудиться на оба фронта одновременно.

Род Кенджи брал своё начало в Великобритании, в Северной Ирландии. На начало Войны род насчитывал более двадцати поколений, а мужчинам Королевой был пожалован графский титул. Титул передавался исключительно по мужской линии — в семье свято чтили многовековые традиции.

В Третью Зону предки Кенджи попали, как и все остальные из первых переселенцев — отправились, куда сказали. Прапрадед Кенджи был чрезвычайно возмущён планами «Селенита» и считал все эти эксперименты попыткой дискриминации мужского естества. Была даже бесплодная попытка подбить людей на протест, но прапрадед Кенджи оказался в абсолютном меньшинстве со своими взглядами.

На семейном совете прапрадед заявил: никто из семьи не должен заводить отношений с «ущербными мутантами», наследником по-прежнему может стать только первый рождённый мальчик (он особенно подчеркнул, что нормальный мальчик, а не чудовище) и род не должен прерваться, несмотря ни на что.

В Третьей Зоне никакие титулы не имели значения. Но согласно традиции мальчику-наследнику в десять лет наносили на щёки татуировку в виде двух изогнутых волной красных полос. Кенджи не любил эту татуировку в детстве, но потом привык к ней, как к родинкам на теле. Для него, предателя рода, этот отличительный знак имел даже меньше смысла, чем те же родинки. Так… всего лишь перечёркнутая история десятков поколений.

Кенджи родился в глубоко патриархальной семье. Его мать — из японской диаспоры — была первой не англичанкой, введённой в семью. Хрупкая, тихая, передвигающаяся по дому, будто тень, она напоминала Кенджи духа домашнего очага. Она никогда не слышала от отца ни одного доброго слова, одни упрёки, крики или равнодушное молчание, но всё равно казалась счастливой. Отец объяснял, что женщина должна быть счастлива, когда муж указывает ей на её место.

Кенджи с детства повторяли, что ему предстоит найти себе «нормальную» женщину. Но потом Кенджи оправдывался перед семьёй за свой выбор — ведь невозможно было не влюбиться в Джуна, пусть он хоть сто раз был «чудовищем» для них всех.

Их с Джуном накрепко прилепило друг к другу практически с первого (может быть с третьего) взгляда. Мягкий Джун напоминал Кенджи мать и в целом не производил впечатления «чудовища», каковыми в их семье считали квиманов. Джун был светлым, нежным, доверчивым, будто котёнок, и Кенджи ничего не мог с собой поделать — его тянуло к квиману так сильно, как не тянуло больше ни к кому другому. И ради квимана он, хоть и не без угрызений совести, был готов порвать семейные узы. И порвал — одни только татуировки на щеках остались, как напоминание, да фамилия «Дарвиш», нелепо звучащая в сочетании с японским именем.

Джун высоко ценил его жертву, хотя в Третьей Зоне никакие титулы не имели ни малейшего значения. Выросший в семье без любви, он болезненно отнёсся к новости, что Кенджи из-за своей любви был отлучён от дома. Пытался убедить, что он не стоит этого всего, пытался даже прийти к отцу Кенджи на поклон (но не был даже пущен на порог) и в конечном итоге смирился с тем, что сломал Кенджи жизнь. Сам Кенджи так не считал; пришлось потратить много времени, чтобы вымести из хорошенькой головки эти идиотские мысли.

Их жизнь была совсем обычной, как в нудных семейных сагах. Джун понёс первого ребёнка чуть раньше, чем стал совершеннолетним, но это уже не имело значения — они с Кенджи уже заключили союз. С каждым месяцем он становился только красивее, а Кенджи всё больше убеждался в ошибочности слов отца. У него в жизни бы не поднялась рука на Джуна, что бы тот ни сотворил.

Джун разрешился на месяц раньше срока, прямо в новый год, который Третья Зона отмечала в день своего основания. Тогда, в день, называемый сейчас Мартовской трагедией, террористы напали на мирных жителей Ванахейма. Потрясение и ужас спровоцировали преждевременные роды, но к огромному счастью Кенджи чудом успел добраться вместе с Джуном к ближайшему медицинскому пункту. В свидетельстве о рождении их старшей дочери Саюми, однако, была поставлена дата на несколько дней позже фактического рождения — чтобы не превращать ежегодный светлый день в мрачное воспоминание.

Рождение Саюми незаметно разделило жизнь Кенджи на две части. В первой Джун принадлежал только ему, смотрел на него и не дарил свой свет и тепло никому больше. Во второй появился третий лишний — вечно хныкающий комок, которому теперь Джун отдавал всё своё внимание.

Просторный дом, доставшийся Джуну от родителей, бросивших его накануне восемнадцатилетия, всегда наполненный любовью, вдруг изменился. Если раньше Кенджи с порога падал в океан этой горячей любви, то теперь до него доносились только слабые волны, которыми Джун обдавал его, пробегая мимо, быстро целуя в щёку и исчезая на втором этаже, где в детской требовала к себе внимания Саюми.

Когда Джун понёс во второй раз, Кенджи воспринял эту новость с тоской. Если раньше казалось, что любовь Джуна не неиссякаема, то теперь стоило признать ошибочность этого. Джун одаривал своей лаской сначала малышку Саюми, а потом, если что-то оставалось, и Кенджи. И если уже сейчас Кенджи доставались жалкие крохи, что же будет после?

И после стало только хуже. Кенджи и забыл, когда в последний раз Джун смотрел на него с той же нежностью, что раньше; когда улыбался ему, а не хныкающей Саюми; когда, в конце концов, выстанывал его имя, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, а не укачивал вместо этого всю ночь до безобразия капризного Дана.

Сегодняшняя рабочая смена для Кенджи закончилась на двадцать пять минут позже. Он очень постарался, когда медленно убирал реактивы обратно в шкафы, заполнял ежедневные отчёты и наводил порядок на столе. Двенадцатая лаборатория научного этажа Ратуши уже давно опустела, а Кенджи только-только вскинул на плечо сумку. Что ж, в следующий раз, возможно, удастся оттянуть время ухода с работы ещё больше.

Кенджи сдал ключ от лаборатории охране, провёл ID-медальоном из корунда по сканеру, чтобы в системе отметилось, что он покинул научные этажи, и вызвал лифт, прикидывая в голове, как скоро он вернётся домой, если пропустит следующий поезд и подождёт другого.

Не то чтобы ему настолько не хотелось возвращаться — просто было интересно, заметит ли Джун хоть раз, что Кенджи приходит всё позже и позже и поинтересуется ли причинами. Пока что он не обращал на задержки внимания, весь погружённый в заботу о детях. Для него что пять минут, что целый час — не имели, кажется, никакого значения. Всегда встречал Кенджи, пробегая мимо него в коридоре, выпалив скороговоркой: «Ужин на столе, извини, купаю Саюми, разогрей там сам», — даже не мазнув по щеке поцелуем.

Вот и сегодня — проскользнул мимо, держа в руках набитую доверху корзину с грязным бельём, и пробежал бы дальше — в подвал, где ютилась прачечная, если бы не зацепился краем взгляда за цветы в руках Кенджи.

— О… — Джун округлил рот в нежном изумлении. — Не стоило, милый…

— Я всё-таки задержался, — намекнул Кенджи и кивнул на часы, висевшие в коридоре. — Хотел извиниться, что заставил тебя беспокоиться.

Джун задумчиво поднял взгляд на часы. Потом встрепенулся.

— Надо же, как поздно! Я совсем перестал следить за временем. Надеюсь, машинка успеет постирать это всё… Спасибо, Кенджи, — он улыбнулся. — Поставь цветы в вазу. Ужин на столе. Разогрей в микроволновке, он, наверное, остыл, пока тебя дожидался.

И умчался в подвал, только и слышно, как зашлёпали по деревянной лестнице домашние тапочки. Ни грамма беспокойства. Будто не было никакой войны с утгардцами на севере, будто Ванахейму ничего не угрожало, и каждый ван был в абсолютной безопасности. Кенджи в сердцах швырнул букет на пол. Да он бы с ума сошёл, если бы Джун так задержался где-то хоть на пять минут! А Джуну, видимо, было наплевать.

Впрочем, вскоре Джун пришёл в столовую, бережно прижимая к груди уже начавшие увядать цветы, — видимо, обнаружил их на полу в коридоре и сделал выводы.

Он присел на стул рядом. Белые розы пахли восхитительно.

— Много работы, да? — Джун погладил Кенджи по плечу. — Каждый день ты приходишь всё позже. Это как-то связано с… — он сделал паузу и нервно закусил губу, не желая вслух произносить слово «война». — С тем, что происходит на севере?..

Кенджи кивнул.

— Нам нужно изобрести более сильные стимуляторы, чтобы магнетиты сражались лучше. Но пока не получается сделать что-то без сильных последствий для организма.

— Ты замечательный, знаешь это? — Джун наградил его самым ласковым из своих взглядов. — И эти цветы… они тоже замечательные. Я поставлю их…

Со второго этажа послышался громкий плач. Джун вздохнул и положил букет на стол. Минутка проявления любви к Кенджи закончилась, пришло время для вечности любви для детей — судя по воплю, для капризного Дана.

И это Кенджи ещё повезло урвать минутку — обычно ему не доставалось и такого. Что ж, может, сегодня счастливый день? Стоит попробовать заполучить ещё кое-что, чего не было почти год — с тех самых пор, как Джун понёс Дана.

Секса у них не было действительно давно. Сначала тяжёлая беременность (в то время разразился сильный голод из-за того, что все районы закрыли границы, опасаясь повторения терактов). Потом — сложные роды (ребёнок лежал в неправильном положении). А вот теперь — домашняя суета, после которой у Джуна не оставалось ни сил, ни желания на секс. И это при том, что у Кенджи силы и желание никуда не делись.

Всё-таки он дал Джуну три месяца, чтобы оправиться и прийти в себя. Уж теперь-то можно просить исполнения не только «материнского», но и «партнёрского» долга. Верно?

Джун обнаружился в спальне, воркующим над кроваткой Дана — малыш, кажется, совсем успокоился и снова заснул. Мобиль с серебряными и золотыми рыбками неспешно крутился сверху и мерцал в слабом свете включённых прикроватных ламп.

— Просто испугался, что меня нет рядом, — прошептал Джун, когда Кенджи подошёл ближе, и прижался к надёжному боку. Он порядком поправился после родов, но это его ничуть не портило. Кенджи и раньше любил его такого — мягкого и крупного, но всё равно неуловимо хрупкого, а сейчас его формы восхищали даже больше.

Кенджи зарылся носом в спутанные волосы, растрепавшиеся за день беготни, и вдохнул тёплый запах детского шампуня. Рукой он вслепую нашёл рыхлую задницу и с намёком помял её ладонью.

Джун моментально отстранился.

— Извини, Кенджи… Я не хочу. Я сильно устал, — он виновато смотрел исподлобья и обхватил себя руками, будто защищался. — Давай в другой раз?

— Ну же, ДжунДжун, не капризничай, — Кенджи с силой притянул его к себе и приник губами к шее. Запах влажной от пота кожи действовал похлеще любого афродизиака. Если раньше Кенджи ещё думал, что может сдержаться, то теперь был уверен — ему нужно сегодня заняться сексом. Сегодня — и точка.

Он беспорядочно целовал влажную шею, выступающую ключицу, белоснежное плечо — и одной рукой пытался расстегнуть просторную рубашку, в которой Джун ходил по дому. Всё осложнялось тем, что Джун пытался выпутаться из его рук и отбиться от непрошеной ласки.

— Ну не надо, а! Я же попросил! — тихо скулил он, боясь хныкать в полный голос, чтобы не разбудить Дана. Кенджи его не слушал. Сопротивление только распаляло.

— Я хочу тебя. Сейчас. Немедленно, — заявил Кенджи шипящим шёпотом прямо на ухо и чуть прикусил розовую мочку. Джун всхлипнул и попытался ещё раз оттолкнуть Кенджи, сильнее и настойчивее.

— Не надо!

— Надо, мой дорогой, — Кенджи укусил его за плечо — на белой коже остался красный след. — Будь хорошим квиманом, не ломайся.

Джун ударил его обеими ладонями в грудь.

— Отпусти меня! — прошипел он, вмиг ощетинившись, как дикая кошка. Или, вернее, как женщина, напрочь забывшая своё место.

Раньше об этом не заходило и речи — Джун прекрасно знал, чего от него ждут. Он исправно играл отведённую ему роль, а Кенджи никогда не приходилось напоминать. Видимо, зря.

Кенджи положил руку ему на шею и нежно сжал. Джун скривился от боли.

— Ты ничего не перепутал, милый? — уточнил Кенджи так ласково, насколько был способен. Внутри него всколыхнулось раздражение. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джуна придётся воспитывать, как его отец воспитывал мать.

Джун таращился на него с испугом.

— Отпусти… Немедленно! Что на тебя нашло?!

— Я спрошу тебя только один раз. И мне нужен правильный ответ, Кенджи погладил большим пальцем ямку на горле. — Мы займёмся сегодня сексом?

— Я уже сказал тебе, что устал и не хочу! — выдавил Джун, которому палец пережал ход кислорода в лёгкие. Ответ был неправильным. Кенджи с силой толкнул его в сторону постели.

Не удержавшись на ногах, Джун рухнул на аккуратно заправленную кровать и не успел даже сообразить, что стряслось — Кенджи уже прижимал его всем телом к матрасу.

— Я уже достаточно ждал и больше ждать не намерен, — рыкнул он, пытаясь утихомирить брыкающегося партнёра. — Тебе же будет хуже, пока ты сопротивляешься! Раздвинь ноги, как хорошая девочка, и позволь мне первый раз за год сделать нам приятно!

— Слезь с меня, Кенджи! Отпусти! — отбивался в истерике Джун. Почему-то Кенджи даже нравилось, как он паникует. Было в этом что-то особенное. Чужой страх и отчаяние очаровывали, как других очаровывал искусный танец или красивая песня.

Вдруг Джун ужом выскользнул из-под него и попытался выскочить из комнаты, но ноги не держали — он только рухнул, не сделав и пары шагов. Разбуженный грохотом Дан громко разрыдался. Кенджи выругался.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул он на грудничка, который от окрика заплакал только горше. — Иди сюда, жирная сука! — кинулся он к Джуну, намереваясь прямо на месте сдёрнуть с него штаны и овладеть, не сходя с места. Будет он тут ещё условия ставить. Прав был отец, тысячу раз прав, что женщин надо воспитывать. Квиманов это правило тоже касалось. Только их воспитывать надо было гораздо сильнее.

— Стой, где стоишь, или я вызываю магнетитов!

Смысл окрика Джуна дошёл до Кенджи не сразу. Но потом он увидел, как Джун стискивает побледневшими пальцами свой кулон из селенита, а сверху чернеет маленькая кнопка.

Неприкосновенные квиманы и квинли, обыкновенные женщины. Третья Зона тщательно подошла к их защите — и в каждый ID-медальон была встроена тревожная кнопка. При любом подозрении на насилие «неприкосновенный» мог нажать на кнопку, и через пару минут на вызов уже приезжал отряд из полицейских-магнетитов, чтобы указать кое-кому его настоящее место.

За всё время Джун ни разу не вспоминал о том, что у него есть такая кнопка — не было ни малейшей необходимости. Но хотя бы раз в жизни такая необходимость возникала.

Кенджи застыл. Вид кнопки отрезвил его. Гнев и раздражение медленно стекли прочь, будто их и не было. Остались только истошные рыдания Дана, перепуганный Джун, вцепившийся в медальон, как в спасательный круг, и острое чувство неправильности происходящего.

— Джун…

— Отойди к окну! — дрожащим голосом потребовал Джун. Кенджи подчинился и медленно сделал три больших шага назад. — Ты… что на тебя нашло?..

— Я не хотел…

— О, правда что ли? — Джун фыркнул и взял рыдающего младенца на руки. — Стой там! Не смей подходить ни ко мне, ни к детям!

— Джун, прости.

— «Прости»? Это всё, что ты можешь сказать сейчас?! — Джуна колотило от ужаса. — Ты… ты… да ты хоть понимаешь, что хотел сделать?! Да, ты конечно же понимаешь! Кенджи… Ты совсем не тот Кенджи, который стал моим партнёром. Тот Кенджи никогда бы не поднял на меня руку.

— А что мне оставалось делать, скажи пожалуйста! — Кенджи снова разозлился. — Твоё драгоценное внимание занимают только дети, а мне ты не можешь уделить и одной ночи. Тебе даже наплевать, что я поздно прихожу с работы.

— Да потому что у меня каждый день дел невпроворот, и я устаю! — всхлипнул Джун, укачивая Дана и держа свой медальон наготове в руке. — Дети — это тебе не молчаливые куклы. Я ведь не учу тебя, как работать в лаборатории.

— Не сравнивай лабораторию и дом, в котором всё на автоматике. Тебе три кнопки нажать — и всё работает, сиди и отдыхай, — Кенджи усмехнулся. — Бедняжка, ты, наверное, устаёшь от отдыха, верно? А я такая сволочь, ничего не понимаю.

— Про сволочь, заметь, не я сказал, — заметил Джун. — Пошёл вон из комнаты. Немедленно! Видеть тебя не могу сегодня.

— Послушай-ка, Джун… — начал Кенджи, желая вернуть обнаглевшего квимана с небес на землю. Но Джун поднял руку с медальоном.

— Или уйдёшь сам, или тебя выволокут силой. Не забывай, кто я такой, — сказал он чётко.

Кенджи ничего не успел ответить — сразу после этих слов по улице квартала прокатился оглушительный звук тревожных сирен. Висевшие на каждом столбе динамики включились одновременно и надрывно выли. Кенджи выглянул в окно — и вместе с ним выглянули другие соседи.

По улице двигались магнетиты и что-то кричали, но из-за воющих сирен было не разобрать ни слова.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Джун из глубины комнаты, всё же опасаясь подходить ближе.

Кенджи покачал головой.

— Не понимаю. Говорят, что надо уходить. Но зачем?

Словно в ответ на его вопрос сирены смолкли, и по кварталу разнеслось сообщение из Ратуши:

_ «Всем жителям Ванахейма! Соберите всё самое необходимое и немедленно покиньте дома. Магнетиты проводят вас в эвакуационное убежище. Утгард прорвал защиту Асгарда, и наш долг вас защитить. Пожалуйста, соберите всё самое необходимое и следуйте за магнетитами!» _

Кенджи и Джун переглянулись.

— Эвакуация?.. — прошептал Джун и прижал маленького Дана к груди крепче. Наплевав на тревожную кнопку, Кенджи быстрым шагом прошёл мимо него.

— Собирайся. Я заберу Саюми. Потом выясним отношения.

— Нет, — сказал Джун за его спиной. — Не приближайся к Саюми. Я заберу её сам.

Кенджи плюнул на ковёр.

— Тогда делай уже хоть что-нибудь, не стой столбом!

Нашёл же, чёрт побери, когда проявлять свою грёбанную квимановскую гордость. В такое время…


	3. Держу тебя и жду чуда

Подземный эвакуационный город был построен чуть больше полувека назад, немного позже той Великой Войны, которая почти полностью стёрла жизнь на Земле. После Войны на планете осталось всего шесть зон, пригодных для жизни, и Третья зона расположилась в самом неудобном месте — на юге бывшей Швеции.

Если попытаться посмотреть на Третью Зону сверху, можно увидеть, что она представляет собой неровную, дымную кляксу с вечнозелёным ядром на самом юге, где Швеция граничила с Данией. Огрызок Дании давно ушёл под воду вместе с огромным мостом, соединявшим когда-то две страны. Потому с самой южной точки Третьей Зоны не видно ничего, кроме бескрайнего моря: совсем тёплого на два километра впереди и абсолютно ледяного дальше, за пределами высокотехнологичного купола Вармсиркеля, который накрывает собой почти двести километров в диаметре.

Это вечнозелёное ядро под куполом появилось самым первым и было названо Ванахеймом, а его жителями — ванами — стали те немногие выжившие в Войне, кто был способен к деторождению. Их берегли, как зеницу ока, а когда Третья Зона встала на ноги, ваны обрели особый статус, делающий их практически неприкосновенным сокровищем. Только благодаря им — тем, кто кто рожал и воспитывал детей, подобно муравьиной королеве, Третья Зона разрослась и смогла догнать остальные Зоны, пострадавшие в Войне гораздо меньше.

Самый юг Ванахейма назвали Мидгардом. Это был маленький райский уголок для самых ослабленных и беззащитных жителей: для детей, оставшихся без родителей, для немощных стариков и для тяжело больных ванов, которые получали превосходный уход в лечебнице Кристианхусет.

Сам Ванахейм чётко разделялся на две части: жилую и общественную. Жилая часть полумесяцем протянулась по всему северо-востоку: здесь расположилось по меньшей мере сорок национальных диаспор. Люди чувствовали себя гораздо спокойнее, когда рядом был кто-то, с кем можно было поговорить на родном языке, а не государственном шведском.

Жилой полумесяц утопал в зелени и цветах. Среди этой зелени затерялись сотни маленьких уютных домиков с личными садами, в которых было так прекрасно воспитывать детей — будущих членов огромного общества. На просторных улицах не было ни одной машины (за исключением маленьких медицинских электромобилей, в которых аметисты — врачи, названные так из-за аметистовых ID-кулонов — навещали неопытных матерей и тех, чья беременность протекала не так хорошо, как хотелось бы).

На границе жилого квартала был пышный лесопарк — от края до края Ванахейма — и несколько полукруглых куполов, в которых скрывался вход в метро. Скоростные поезда мгновенно помогали добраться до общественной части Ванахейма, где сосредотачивалась вся жизнь.

В этой части было всё: рестораны и кафе, торговые ряды с одеждой и детскими товарами, кинотеатры, музеи, школы и детские сады, аптеки и библиотеки. Этот Ванахейм представлял собой Старый город с узкими улочками и высокими домами довоенной постройки, увитыми ползучими растениями и с цветами на маленьких балкончиках.

Там, где заканчивалась граница Ванахейма, поднималась невысокая — всего лишь в рост двух людей — стена. Её поставили вовсе не для того, чтобы расколоть общество Третьей Зоны на избранных и отбросов — вовсе нет. Эта стена была всего лишь генератором энергии для Вармсиркеля, благодаря которому зимой и летом в Ванахейме царила прекрасная погода. Своего рода инкубатор с исключительными условиями. Ваны не возражали, что их считали курицами-наседками, в конце концов именно они поддерживали в Третьей зоне жизнь.

За Вармсиркелем начинался Асгард — та самая дымная клякса вокруг вечнозелёного ядра. Кварталы рабочих с заводами, фабриками, мастерскими и фермерскими полями на границах с Ванахеймом и Мидгардом. Их жители называли себя асами и отличались от ванов лишь одним — невозможностью иметь детей. По собственной ли воле или из-за генетического сбоя — все бесплодные, которых было большинство в этом мире, трудились здесь на благо общества, как муравьи.

Подземный эвакуационный город раскинулся аккурат между Асгардом и Ванахеймом, отхватив по куску от обоих районов. Он начинался под ванахеймским лесопарком и заканчивался где-то на тридцати километрах вглубь под асгардскими улицами. Жилые отсеки сгрудились в центре, вокруг них расположились склады и технические помещения. Раз в пять лет специальная команда асов спускалась в этот город, чтобы всё проверить и привести в порядок на случай чрезвычайной ситуации.

Долгое время большинство асов и ванов имели об этом подземном городе лишь смутное представление. Никто не мог вообразить, что в их мирное время придётся прятаться глубоко под землю. Но случилась Мартовская трагедия, а потом разразилась гражданская война, и подземный город принял в свои лабиринты сотни тысяч до смерти перепуганных ванов.

Первые пару дней эвакуации Ютака помогал Шо освоиться в их новом месте жительства. Они неторопливо прогуливались по тесным закоулкам и просторным отсекам. Нашли душ и уборную, запомнили, где каждый день выдают еду, приметили медпункт, который очень удачно находился всего в паре жилых блоков в стороне от их «Трилистника».

В подземном городе можно было полноценно жить долгое время. Здесь были свет, вода и тепло (последнего, правда, не хватало, и пришлось выпросить для Шо второе шерстяное одеяло, чтобы он не мёрз по ночам). Кормили скудно, но никто не голодал. Семейным парам с детьми раздавали даже детское питание и помогали найти кормилиц, чтобы обеспечить молоко младенцам.

Когда улеглась первая паника, Ютака даже ненадолго почувствовал себя в безопасности. Наверху асы взяли в руки оружие, чтобы защитить их всех. Асов гораздо больше, чем каких-то там ублюдков из Утгарда, а значит победа была только вопросом времени. Они здесь ненадолго и скоро вернутся домой. Именно этим Ютака беспрерывно утешал встревоженного Шо.

— Потерпи немного. Всё скоро закончится.

— А если нет? — Шо лежал рядом с ним на жёстких нарах и кутался в колючее шерстяное одеяло. — Что, если мы застрянем здесь на долгие годы?

— Не застрянем. Ни в коем случае. Обещаю, — Ютака погладил его по щеке и улыбнулся. — Всё будет хорошо. Не переживай. Тебе нельзя волноваться, помнишь?

Шо под одеялом поджал колени к круглому животу и весь съёжился. Утешения работали плохо.

Ютака подвинулся ближе и прижал его к себе. Всё их развлечение — лежать в темноте палатки и обниматься в ожидании хороших новостей. Но если будь это в самом деле их единственным занятием, Ютака давно бы свихнулся от скуки. К счастью, для него как для молодого аметиста нашлось полезное занятие. На входе в их палатку был вывешен флаг с изображением красного креста и маленький колокольчик.

И сейчас этот колокольчик тихо зазвенел. Ютака выбрался из-под тёплого одеяла и натянул сиреневый халат.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он и опустил разделительную штору между спальным отделом палатки и жилым, гораздо более просторным.

К нему то и дело с мелкими жалобами приходили люди из соседних палаток. Обработать порез, измерить давление или температуру, кого-то — просто осмотреть и дать рекомендации. В случае, если Ютаке не хватало знаний, он мог направить пациента в главный медицинский отсек, но по большей части справлялся сам.

В течение дня к нему заходило по меньшей мере человек двадцать, и для каждого Ютака находил ласковое слово, добрую улыбку и подходящий совет. Кроме того, каждый пациент непременно приносил с собой какую-нибудь съедобную мелочь в качестве благодарности. Ютака поначалу отказывался — еды и так было не очень много, — однако потом перестал стесняться и брал подарки. Шо не хватало еды, и съедобная благодарность была хорошим подспорьем.

Хотя в последнее время Шо совсем потерял аппетит. Даже свой ежедневный паёк клевал нехотя и съедал до конца, только если Ютака настаивал. Обыкновенная хандра из-за эвакуации и новых условий, должно было скоро пройти. Шо мог хандрить долго, уж Ютака-то знал его лучше самого себя и потому не отставал, пока последний кусочек не был съеден.

— Сегодня нам перепал шоколад! — объявил Ютака, отпустив пациента и вернувшись к Шо. Он сел на нары и протянул маленький кусочек молочного шоколада — редкое лакомство в нынешних условиях.

— Не хочу, — Шо перевернулся на другой бок. — Меня тошнит.

Ютака ногой подтянул поближе пластиковое ведёрко, которое раздобыл в медицинском отсеке и держал в палатке на всякий случай. К сожалению, в эвакуации Шо плохо переносил беременность.

— Поспи немного, ладно? — Ютака погладил его по голове — волосы уже были грязными, но у Шо в последние несколько дней не было сил, чтобы дойти до общего душа. — Я пока схожу за продуктами. Проснёшься — прогуляемся немного, тебе надо двигаться. Всего лишь туда и обратно по отсеку, ладно?

Шо не ответил. Не то уже уснул, не то не хотел разговаривать. Ютака укрыл ему вторым одеялом ноги, которые всегда были холодными и влажными, как у лягушки, и всё время мёрзли. Ещё несколько секунд посидел рядом, унимая свою бесконечную нежность, переполнявшую сердце, и наконец вышел из палатки, оставив кусочек шоколада на видном месте — на раскладном столике, рядом с начатой пачкой безвкусных крекеров и наполовину пустой бутылкой воды.

Можно было сколько угодно повторять «всё будет хорошо», но если сам практически не веришь в это, толку в утешениях — чуть. Ютака был пессимистом, хотя со стороны казалось иначе, и шестым чувством чуял: они все обречены на долгое заточение в этом проклятом городе на много километров под землёй.

А когда они выберутся, то увидят, что от Третьей зоны не осталось камня на камне. Весь их мир будет разрушен до основания. И они, ослабленные эвакуацией, неприспособленные к тяжёлому труду, в отличие от асов, попросту погибнут. Их ждало неутешительное будущее.

Но Шо не нужно было это знать. Ютака улыбался ему и изо всех сил убеждал в том, чему в глубине души не верил ни на йоту. Ничего не будет хорошо. Им никто не поможет. Третья Зона исчезнет с лица Земли, и никто даже не вспомнит, что когда-то существовал такой регион, выстроенный по образу и подобию муравейника. Их забудут. Их никто не спасёт.

Склад с продуктами находился в десяти минутах ходьбы от «Трилистника», и там уже скопилась небольшая очередь. Ютака пристроился в хвост и невольно услышал, о чём разговаривали две квинли перед ним — вряд ли пара, скорее просто хорошие подружки.

— Я слышала, что эрад Джеймса забрали наверх! — горячо шептала одна квинли, прижимая руки к груди. — Эрад Тим весь день прождал его, но когда пришёл в лабораторию узнать, в чём дело, ему передали письмо с прощанием.

— Значит это он так горько плакал всю ночь? — вторая квинли сочувственно покачала головой. — У нас ещё остался шоколад и яблоко. Мы можем навестить эрад Тима и поддержать его.

— Говорят, забирают только тех, у кого партнёры ещё не ждут детей, — первая квинли протянула работнику склада свой талон на продукты, не переставая болтать с подругой. — Что, если моего партнёра тоже заберут?

— И почему начали забирать ванов? Разве асы не справляются? — вторая квинли тоже получила продукты в маленьком бумажном пакете и отошла в сторону. Ютака успел услышать только остаток разговора.

— Утгард объединился с Ётунхеймом. Помнишь «Карбункул»? Они пришли оттуда.

У Ютаки дрогнули руки, когда он отдавал талон на продукты, чтобы получить такой же пакет. Ётунхейм? Хуже расклада не придумаешь.

Ётунхеймом называли область за пределами Третьей зоны. То самое непригодное для жизни пространство, уничтоженное Войной. Земля там была выжжена, вода отравлена, немногие выжившие животные мутировали, а редкие растения не годились в пищу. Туда с самого начала отправляли самых жестоких преступников: тех, кто совершил убийство или пытался разжечь бунт в обществе. Если Утгард считали просто сборищем ленивых бестолочей, то Ётунхейм был настоящей человеческой свалкой. Именно там из психопатов всех мастей родилась чудовищная организация «Карбункул», много лет назад совершившая первый в истории Третьей Зоны теракт.

Ютака знал подробности теракта из рассказов Шо, который потерял в то время мать. Никто не знал, как карбункулы умудрились пробраться на территорию Третьей Зоны, но с того дня на них открыли охоту. Некоторых даже поймали и вроде бы казнили. Но два года назад они вернулись, чтобы устроить Мартовскую трагедию, и вот теперь, оказывается, эти твари в сговоре с Утгардом!

Третья Зона обречена. У Ютаки не оставалось сил на то, чтобы убеждать себя в обратном. На поверхность начали призывать ванов: аметистов и корундов — учёных, которые носили ID-кулоны из этого камня. Силы были неравны. Можно поднять всех ванов, даже семейных, даже беззащитных квинли и квиманов, которые носили под сердцем детей. И этого будет мало.

Ютака шёл и улыбался тем, кого видел. Останавливался, чтобы обсудить последние новости и ободрить собеседника. Никто из тех, кто разговаривал с ним, и не знал, что в голове раненой косаткой билась только одна мысль:

«Меня тоже могут призвать. И я, и любой из нас может попасть на фронт, где сдохнет, не успев попрощаться с партнёром. И если я сгину, то… что будет с Шо?.. Кто защитит его? Кто-нибудь вообще сможет его защитить?»

Никто, вот в чём проблема. И Ютака тоже — не сможет, даже если будет рядом. Просто так вышло, что они угодили в слишком глубокую задницу, из которой им никогда не выбраться.

Когда Ютака вернулся, Шо уже не спал, а прибирал их скромное жилище. Он улыбнулся в знак приветствия, и Ютака ощутил, как свет этой улыбки согрел его до самых кончиков пальцев.

— Тебе уже лучше?

— Да, гораздо, — Шо обвил тонкими руками его шею и невесомым поцелуем коснулся губ. — Прости, что так раскис. Я больше не буду, обещаю.

Ютака обхватил его за талию. Мягкий рот податливо приоткрылся в ответ на требовательный, но безукоризненно вежливый поцелуй. Тонкое тело было немного горячее, чем положено, но это можно было оправдать двумя слишком тёплыми одеялами и суетой при уборке.

— Я принёс еду, — Ютака с любовью смотрел в светлые глаза Шо. — Или хочешь сначала прогуляться?

— Прогуляться. Я немного устал торчать в этой палатке, — фыркнул Шо и потянул его за руку наружу.

Смотреть на полного жизни, подвижного Шо было радостно. Кажется, его хандра прошла, хотя лучше было бы не загадывать наперёд. Пройдёт ещё немного времени, и это хорошее настроение снова улетучится, как ни бывало. Ютака знал, как Шо тоскует по их жизни наверху. По своим прекрасным акварелям и пышному саду возле дома, по солнечному свету и тёплому морю. Шо был похож на цветок, который чах в этом подземном городе без того, что приносило ему радость. Ютака был не в состоянии одним собой заменить весь мир Шо, даже если тот и называл Ютаку своим миром. Всего лишь фигура речи. На самом деле Ютака абсолютно бессилен.

Они заглянули в «Ландыш», отсек для семейных ванов, и разыскали там просторную палатку своих близких друзей — Кенджи и Джуна. Они оба выглядели несколько уставшими: трёхлетняя Саюми и беспокойный грудничок Дан отнимали у своих родителей много сил. Шо отдал подаренный утром шоколад Джуну, тот с благодарностью даже не стал отказываться. Шоколад давали так редко, что каждая долька была настоящим сокровищем. Для Джуна Шо было не жалко никаких сокровищ на свете.

— Наша кормилица сегодня задерживается, — пожаловался Джун, укачивая хныкающего Дана. — Он голодный.

— Она обязательно придёт, — утешил друга Шо. — Хочешь, я покачаю его?

— О, мой дорогой, это будет очень кстати. Я бы очень хотел отлучиться на минутку, иначе случится небольшой конфуз.

Ютака в это время отвёл Кенджи в сторону и поделился с ним беспокойствами, которые одолели после подслушанного разговора.

— Тебе это точно не грозит, — спокойствие Кенджи свалилось на плечи Ютаки, как глыба. — Шо ждёт ребёнка. Тебя не заберут, это незаконно. Меня тоже, иначе Джун свихнётся с двумя детьми один.

— Меня тревожит то, что одних только асов недостаточно, раз они прибегают к помощи ванов.

— Слушай, Ютака, — Кенджи положил руку ему на плечо. — Они поднимают только аметистов, способных залатать раненых, и корундов, которые делают лекарства. Я знаю этого Джеймса, он работал над партией улучшенных стимуляторов сытости. Если его и подняли, то только для того, чтобы быстрее получать медикаменты. Он вернётся в целости и сохранности, когда наверху всё стихнет.

— Утгардцы объединились с Ётунхеймом, — напомнил Ютака. — А ётуны — это те ещё безжалостные твари.

— Наши магнетиты — достойные противники. Ты переживаешь зря.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы всё закончилось побыстрее.

— Асы как-нибудь разберутся сами. Дело ванов — заботиться друг о друге. Вот и заботься о Шо. Он у тебя очень хрупкий.

Ютака посмотрел на Шо, который сюсюкался с маленьким Даном и пытался его успокоить. Непонятно, кто из них двоих был слабее и беззащитнее: младенец или этот квиман с болезненной бледностью и ледяными руками.

Кенджи — большой и сильный, как медведь, был потомком двух благородных родов бывшей Японии и Ирландии. Может, это и объясняло его поистине самурайское спокойствие и несгибаемый оптимизм. Если кто-то и мог вылить на голову целое ведро ледяного спокойствия и привести в чувство в разгар паники, то только он. Ютака и правда ощутил, что его беспокойство немного стихло. Ненадолго, скорее всего, но хотя бы ему больше не виделся в красках наихудший исход этой новой войны.

Джун вернулся в палатку и забрал хныкающего Дана на руки. Он заметно осунулся с тех пор, как Ютака видел его в последний раз, но всё ещё выглядел энергичным и бодрым. Дети требовали много сил, но именно этого у Джуна было в достатке. Даже не верилось, что в прошлом это был очень нервный, дёрганный юноша, опускающий руки при первом же намёке на неудачу.

На обратном пути Шо был совсем тихим. В палатке он опустился на нары и с задумчивым видом положил руку на живот. Ютака сел перед ним на корточки.

— Что случилось, родной?

— Я подумал: что, если она родится здесь? Сможем ли мы дать ей всё нужное? Не навредит ли ей здешний спёртый воздух и полумрак? — Шо положил на живот вторую руку. — Малыши ведь очень хрупкие. Что, если мы не сможем её уберечь?

Ютака взял холодные руки Шо в свои ладони и поцеловал тонкие пальцы.

— Сможем, Шо. Я обещаю, что малышка ни в чём не будет испытывать недостатка.

И это было единственное обещание за весь день, в которое он смог поверить сам. Всего на мгновение, пока гнилые мысли снова не наполнили его тревогой. Но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы Шо разделил безусловную уверенность в будущем и улыбнулся своей неповторимой солнечной улыбкой.

— Я хочу есть. Давай поедим? Что ты принёс сегодня?

За одну его улыбку Ютака готов был обещать что угодно и верить в обещанное изо всех сил. Если эта вера делает Шо счастливым хоть на мгновение, можно поверить даже в невозможное.


	4. Подчинись

Стоило, пожалуй, поблагодарить тех, кто создавал эвакуационный город. Отсеки для семейных ванов были достаточно просторными, перегородки внутри превращали одну комнату в три крохотные комнатушки: «гостиную», «спальню» для родителей и «детскую». В самих комнатушках, конечно, было не до шику. В «спальнях» всё пространство занимали нары, чтобы спать. В «гостиной» было просторнее, можно было хотя бы разойтись, а больше, чем стол и два складных стула, и не требовалось. Вместо двери, как и у всех, висела плотная штора, которой ваны отгораживались от непрошеных взглядов соседей.

В первую ночь никто не спал. Ваны сновали туда-сюда, стоял шум и гам, пока в новом городе постепенно налаживали функционирование. На каждые пять жилых отсеков сделали один медицинский и один продовольственный, где Кенджи получил первый пакет с продуктами на свою семью. В пакете нашлись консервы, шоколад, печенье, пара пачек с сухой детской смесью и несколько упаковок яичной лапши, которую надо было заливать кипятком. Этого должно было хватить на сутки или двое, если растягивать.

Семьям, где «матери» не могли кормить малышей грудью, обещали найти кормилиц. Можно было только вообразить, как много в эвакуации было таких малышей. Кенджи, правда, заполнил заявку на поиск, где указал имя квинли, проходившей к ним раньше. Может быть, найдут именно её, чтобы маленькому Дану не пришлось привыкать к новому человеку.

Сам Джун стойко воспринимал свалившуюся на них напасть. Чувствовал, что не может нервничать открыто и переживать, чтобы его беспокойства не передались детям. Он нежно улыбался Саюми и рассказывал ей по памяти сказки. Дан, к счастью, был слишком мал, чтобы понять, про произошло, и потому только хныкал, требуя к себе внимания, как и дома. Джун касался его гладкого лба губами, утешая и убеждая, что всё ещё рядом.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спросил Джун, когда Кенджи вернулся с разведки и теперь выкладывал из пакета продукты на первое время. — Как долго нам придётся пробыть здесь?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Кенджи, возможно, чуть холоднее и резче, чем хотел бы. Он знал о положении дел в Третьей Зоне больше, потому что его лаборатория была тесно связана с производством лекарств и стимуляторов для магнетитов, сражавшихся на севере. Но он и помыслить не мог, что всё обернётся тем, чем обернулось. Их загнали под землю, спрятали от опасности — и святые небеса, даже представлять не хотелось, насколько эта опасность огромна для них всех.

Джун погладил по голове уснувшую на нарах Саюми.

— Может быть, и хорошо, что дети ещё маленькие, — сказал он очень тихо, Кенджи распознал в его голосе тщательно скрываемую тревогу. — Они быстро обо всём забудут, когда этот кошмар закончится.

Это был совсем не тот Джун, которого Кенджи знал в юности. Не тот ранимый, очень робкий квиман, обмирающий от страха перед любой проблемой. Может, эта черта характера испарилась сама собой, когда Джун столкнулся с по-настоящему серьёзной проблемой и мгновенно осознал, что всё происходившее раньше не стоило ни одной клетки его нервов. Но Кенджи уже и не мог припомнить, когда Джун в последний раз плакал или хотя бы просил о помощи. Может, его робости и ранимости и не было вовсе никогда?

Кенджи сел рядом и попытался обнять Джуна, но тот резко повёл плечами и посмотрел искоса.

— Не прикасайся ко мне. Даже если кнопка сейчас бесполезна, я найду, у кого попросить защиты.

Злопамятный, зараза.

— Сколько ты будешь на меня дуться, м? — Кенджи поднял его лицо, держа пальцем за подбородок. Джун дёрнул головой и отвернулся. — Нет, ну ты посмотри на него.

— Корица… — сказал вдруг Джун убитым шёпотом. — Мы забыли наверху кошку…

Черепаховую Корицу он подобрал на улице ещё в школьные годы. С тех пор и до сегодняшнего дня они были с ней неразлучны. Кошка утешала его, подбадривала, даже порой защищала от Кенджи, если думала, что тот пытается причинить хозяину вред. Но теперь, в суматохе, они совсем забыли про неё, думая лишь, как бы скорее попасть в эвакуацию вместе с детьми. А кошка, скорее всего, осталась там, где Кенджи видел её в последний раз — спящей на диване в гостиной.

Джун всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в край одеяльца Дана, хотя мог бы вообще-то прильнуть к груди Кенджи — он же сидел совсем рядом как раз для того, чтобы стать опорой и поддержкой для своего партнёра. Но Джун как всегда делал всё по-своему.

— Кошки живучие. Корица без нас не пропадёт, — Кенджи всё-таки обнял вздрагивающие плечи Джуна. Тот снова попытался сбросить его руки, но в этот раз объятие было крепким, не вырвешься, сколько не трепыхайся. Горе по кошке оказалось таким сильным, что Джун и не стал тратить силы на доказательство своей дурацкой гордости.

Дни потекли в мрачном напряжении. Хоть и шли разговоры, что не нужно ничего бояться, что Совет Третьей Зоны спешит со всем разобраться и вот-вот уже совсем скоро все смогут вернуться к обычной жизни — отчего-то практически никто не верил в эти обещания. Ваны чутко ощущали неискренность, а она была в каждом ободряющем сообщении с поверхности.

Кенджи был в числе того меньшинства, кто всё же верил в благополучный исход. Он называл это интуицией и всегда резко одёргивал всех, кто пытался сомневаться в действиях Совета. Досталось и Джуну, заразившемуся депрессивным настроем, но одного серьёзного разговора хватило, чтобы у Джуна прояснились забитые дребеденью мозги.

Они так и не помирились, хотя с начала эвакуации уже прошла целая неделя. Кенджи-то давно простил партнёра — ну в самом деле, будто там было, на что злиться, и будто сейчас подходящее время, чтобы дуться друг на друга. Но Джун дулся и наотрез отказывался оставлять детей с Кенджи наедине. Доходило до смешного: он позволял себе уходить из отсека только три раза в день, когда к ним заглядывала кормилица, и передавал детей из рук в руки только ей, не забывая напоминать, чтобы она не подпускала к ним Кенджи.

— Ты не забыл, что я по-прежнему их отец? — заметил однажды Кенджи, когда Джун в нервном ожидании мерил шагами «гостиную» их отсека и укачивал хныкающего от голода Дана. Кормилица в тот день опаздывала.

— Не забыл, — ответил Джун. — Именно поэтому ты их не тронешь.

— Эй, ну будет тебе уже… — Кенджи хотел было погладить по голове игравшую на полу Саюми, но Джун встал между ними. — Хватит, а? Мы оба погорячились.

— «Мы оба»? — Джун хмыкнул. — Поговорим об этом, когда до тебя дойдёт, что в тот вечер произошло на самом деле.

На его счастье в отсек заглянула кормилица — зрелая квинли с пышной грудью, которая помогала с молоком ещё Саюми, а теперь и Дану. Джун передал малыша ей на руки, торопливо извинился и тут же выскочил из отсека.

— Так и не помирились? — поинтересовалась кормилица. Дан уже уцепился в её красный сосок и принялся жадно сосать молоко. Кенджи пожал плечами.

— Понять не могу, чего ему ещё надо. Я не него не злюсь уже, а он всё обижается.

— Скажу вам по секрету, — кормилица села на нары рядом с Кенджи. От неё крепко пахло потом. — Эрад Джун признался мне, что хотел бы услышать от вас извинений. Я не знаю, почему вы поссорились и что стряслось, но знаю, чего ваш дорогой партнёр ждёт.

— Мне не за что перед ним извиняться, — отрезал Кенджи. Кормилица усмехнулась.

— Вы же манли. Будьте мудрее. Квиманы часто делают глупости, поддавшись эмоциям, которые не могут контролировать. Проявите немного великодушия, даже если вы ни в чём не виноваты. Эрад Джун оценит такой шаг с вашей стороны.

Кенджи промолчал и подтолкнул ногой откатившийся в его сторону от Саюми деревянный кубик. Хватит с него извинений ни за что — в юности хватило. Именно из-за его мягкости в прошлом Джун совсем перестал понимать очевидные границы и позволял себе дерзить. Нет уж, Кенджи не собирался унижаться, а то так и остатки авторитета перед детьми растерять недолго.

Что, неужели Джун собрался воспитывать в Саюми мужскую твёрдость характера? Неужели он сможет объяснить, каким должен быть глава семьи, чтобы всё держать под контролем? Воспитает только мягкую тряпку, которая будет извиняться за любой чих. Раз уж у Кенджи родилась дочь-манна, воспитание в ней необходимых качеств должно лечь именно на его плечи. Не на Джуна. Именно так и никак иначе.

Когда Джун вернулся в отсек, Кенджи уже почти придумал, как без потери собственного лица склонить Джуна к примирению. Понадобится сущая мелочь: немного медицинского порошка и чашка ароматного утреннего кофе (пусть и не такого вкусного, как на поверхности, — в эвакуации выбирать не приходилось).

И на следующий день — как Кенджи и предполагал — всё прошло, как по маслу. Джун привычно начал нервничать задолго прихода кормилицы. На месте ему не сиделось — то мерил мелкими шагами «гостиную», то плюхался на нары, а через пару мгновений опять вскакивал и всё смотрел на наручные часы.

— Хватит мельтешить! — попытался приструнить его Кенджи. — Мечешься, как заяц. Голова кружится от твоей беготни.

— О… ну прости, что… что так веду себя! — огрызнулся Джун, задыхаясь от волнения. Кенджи мысленно попытался прикинуть, на сколько ещё хватит ресурсов тела, прежде чем Джун, наконец, решит оставить детей на несколько минут наедине с отцом, на которого обижался. Кормилица придёт ещё совсем нескоро, а Джун, кажется, был уже на грани.

Мучить его Кенджи не хотел. Вернее, хотел, но не так сильно. Всего-то надо было подтолкнуть Джуна к ситуации, где его гордости пришлось бы выбирать наименьшую потерю лица. И подобрать удачный момент, чтобы сделать выбор за него.

Кенджи поднялся вместе с ним, нервозно вскочившим в очередной раз с нар и готовым снова метаться по «гостиной» отсека, чтобы отвлечься от очевидного дискомфорта.

— Я присмотрю за детьми. С ними ничего не случится, — Кенджи миролюбиво положил руку Джуну на плечо. Тот жалобно посмотрел на него, поджав одну ногу, как цапля.

— Я вполне могу дож… дождаться… — Джун шумно выдохнул и вцепился Кенджи в руку, пошатнувшись. — Я могу!

Упрямый. Но на одном упрямстве он не выдержит. Кенджи знал, какое лекарство подмешивать в кофе. Сам его разрабатывал однажды.

Он мягко перехватил руку Джуна и склонился к его уху.

— Я вижу, что тебе плохо. Пожалуйста, иди. Обида на меня не стоит твоих мокрых штанов. С детьми будет всё хорошо. Я обещаю.

Джун всхлипнул ему в плечо. Ещё несколько мгновений он вёл внутри себя борьбу, в которой измученное тело всё же одержало победу, а потом бегом бросился к выходу из отсека. Кенджи улыбнулся ему вслед с ласковым снисхождением. Нет ничего проще, чем напомнить «женщине», почему «она» зависит от тебя.

Захныкал маленький Дан, уже порядком голодный. Услышав брата, захныкала и Саюми, которой надоело раскрашивать лошадок в детской раскраске. Кенджи поспешил взять одного на руки, а вторую погладить по голове.

— Ну-ка, что это такое? — улыбнулся он Саюми, которая обиженно смотрела на отца, кулачками вытирая слёзы. — Манна не плачут, это некрасиво. Дан плачет, потому что он ещё маленький, а ты совсем уже большая, правда? Покажи лучше, как ты раскрасила пони? Какая красивая пони, хорошо постаралась, Саюми!

Когда Джун вернулся — судя по умиротворённому выражению лица, до уборных он добрался без приключений, — Кенджи уже вовсю играл с дочерью. Вернее, играла она, а отцу досталась роль подыгрывающего её неуёмной фантазии. Дан сосал пустышку — голод она не утоляла, но всё же ненадолго отвлекла грудничка, которому не объяснить, что кормилица скоро придёт и что надо чуть-чуть потерпеть.

Джун сел рядом с Кенджи, который с улыбкой наблюдал за игравшей дочерью, и, помешкав, всё же прижался к нему. Он был, как и всегда, очень тёплым и мягким, похожим на свежеиспечённый хлеб.

— Прости меня, — сказал Джун очень тихо, уложив голову на надёжное плечо. — Сейчас совсем не то время, чтобы обижаться по пустякам. В тот вечер… ты прав, я был виноват. Заботясь о детях, я совсем забыл позаботиться о тебе. Нельзя быть таким эгоистом, правда?

Кенджи вздохнул. Потом освободил руку с той стороны, где сидел раскаявшийся дурачок, и обнял его, показывая, что ни капельки не сердится.

— Пожалуйста, в следующий раз давай обойдёмся без этих капризов? — заметил он со всем возможным миролюбием. — Я обещал оберегать тебя, помнишь? Когда мы заключали союз, я приносил клятву, что буду тебя защищать и поддерживать, что бы ни случилось. Меня расстраивает, когда ты отказываешься от моей поддержки, будто это обещание для тебя ничего не значит. Будто ты совсем мне не доверяешь.

— Ты напугал меня тогда… — Джун обхватил ладонями его руку, лежащую на плече, и теперь с нежностью массировал пальцы. — Я не знал, что делать. Просто испугался. Я должен был понять, что ты не причинишь мне вреда.

— Вот именно, — Кенджи поцеловал его в лоб. — Надеюсь, это понимание не покинет твою очаровательную головушку.

«Женщину» надо воспитывать. Первый урок Джун отлично усвоил. Жаль, конечно, что эти уроки начались так поздно — может, и удалось бы избежать недоразумений прошедших нескольких дней. Но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Джуну предстояло выучить ещё много уроков, а эвакуация — отличное для них время.


	5. Предательство жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Abortion / ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ на главу: аборт/потеря ребёнка

Первые седые волосы у Ютаки появились около полутора лет назад — они начали проблёскивать в чёрных волосах после того дня, когда у Шо родился мёртвый ребёнок. Это было тяжёлое время для них обоих. Для потерявшего рассудок Шо в первую очередь.

Каждый седой волос был горьким напоминанием Ютаке о том, как он не смог защитить самое ценное, что у него было. Каждый день, проведённый в лечебнице Кристианхусет, Ютака клялся Шо, что больше никогда не причинит ему такой боли. Он не знал, слышал ли его Шо, понимал ли, баюкая куклу-имитацию, но всё равно обещал, отчего-то слишком уверенный в своих силах.

Шо любил его раннюю седину. Впрочем, Шо любил его всего и никак не мог налюбоваться, натрогаться, нацеловаться. Но почему-то белые волосы приводили его в восторг больше всего. На самом деле из было не так уж много — и не заметишь, если не приглядишься. Но Шо видел их все. Перебирая волосы Ютаки пальцами, Шо всегда чуть дольше задерживался на тех прядях, в которых блестела белизна.

Ютака не говорил, что ему не нравятся эти прикосновения. Почему-то казалось, что седые волосы похожи на оголённые нервы, и прикосновения к ним причиняли почти ощутимую боль. Воспоминания наваливались горой, было не продохнуть от их тяжести. Но он терпел. Терпел до тех пор, пока не становилось невыносимо, и попросту прерывал эту ласку, сгребая непонимающего Шо в объятья и сжимая так крепко, будто пытался удержать в руках приятный, но ускользающий сон.

«Пожалуйста, не трогай мои волосы. Я не смогу тебе объяснить, почему, просто… не надо, ладно?» — попросил однажды Ютака. Шо пообещал, что больше не будет, однако через пару дней снова потянулся пальцами к волосам. Ютаке ничего не оставалось, как принять эту пытку — может быть, так он сможет хоть немного искупить свою вину.

Как будто её вообще возможно искупить.

Шо всё-таки простудился. Ещё только с утра улыбался и радостно болтал, а к обеду уже слёг с резко подлетевшей температурой, сухим кашлем и болью в горле.

Конечно Ютака осмотрел его. Обычная простуда, появление которой в тех условиях, в которых они вынужденно жили, была лишь вопросом времени. Он погладил вялого Шо по голове, приказал лечь спать и ушёл в медицинский отсек за лекарствами. Несколько дней, и Шо снова будет на ногах. По крайней мере, лечить простуду Ютака умел.

Он на время снял флажок с красным крестом с палатки и мягко объяснял людям, которые приходили по старой памяти за помощью, что его партнёр немного приболел. Все понимающе кивали. Всего несколько дней подождать, это ведь немного, правда?

Несколько дней, да?..

Ютака спохватился, когда обнаружил, что жар не спадает, несмотря ни на что. Миниатюрный, горячий, как маленькое солнце, Шо задыхался у него на руках. Тревожный звоночек на краю сознания превратился в пожарные колокола, едва Ютака, повинуясь интуиции и моля всех богов, чтобы она ошиблась, раздел Шо и увидел, что всё тело покрывает омерзительно красная сыпь.

Он ошибся. Это была никакая не простуда.

Гораздо, гораздо позже Ютака вспоминал, как мчался по улицам подземного города в медицинский отсек. Он ощущал себя одним огромным сердцем, которое разрывалось от ненависти к себе за чудовищную ошибку. Никто не мог заставить эту ненависть утихнуть, даже Маттиас Линд, к которому Ютака ворвался в палатку и вцепился в руки.

— Я идиот. Пожалуйста, помоги Шо.

Маттиас улыбнулся было, желая успокоить Ютаку, но улыбка быстро исчезла с его кроткого лица, когда он услышал все симптомы.

— Ты не заметил сыпь сразу? — Маттиас нахмурился. Ютака опустил голову и стиснул кулаки.

— В палатке плохой свет. Я просто не увидел…

Он просто не достоин называться аметистом, раз допустил такую ошибку. Маттиас оттолкнул его в сторону и быстрым шагом отправился в «Трилистник» спасать Шо, раз уж этого не смог сделать его партнёр. Ютака шёл следом, стараясь не смотреть на людей вокруг. Ему казалось, что все знают, как он ошибся, все порицают его за это. Но в первую очередь он порицал себя сам.

В палатке тяжело пахло болезнью: потом, горячей кожей, лекарствами и травяными отварами. На нарах съёжился Шо, изнывающий от жара и озноба, ломоты в теле и дерущего горло кашля, всё ещё думающий, что он всего лишь простудился, попав на сквозняк, когда несколько дней назад возвращался из общего душа с мокрой головой.

Маттиас осмотрел Шо ещё раз. Задал несколько вопросов мягким, обволакивающим голосом. Потом повернулся к Ютаке, который стоял у него за спиной и уже искусал нижнюю губу до крови, и спросил то, на что было страшно отвечать:

— Какой у эрад Шо срок?

— Десять недель, — выдавил Ютака севшим голосом. — Маттиас, пожалуйста…

— Я сожалею, — однако в голосе Маттиаса не было и капли сожаления. Всегда нежный и чуткий, сейчас он ронял слова, как капли расплавленного олова. — Я принесу нужные лекарства. А ты пока объясни эрад Шо, что мы будем делать… — Маттиас посмотрел на часы. — Завтра утром. Мы будем ждать вас завтра утром.

Когда Маттиас ушёл, Ютака крепко обнял Шо и уткнулся в мокрые спутанные волосы лицом. Хотелось выть и рычать, точно попавшему в капкан волку.

Невинная детская краснуха — Ютака сам в детстве ею переболел — была гораздо опаснее для взрослых, особенно для беременных квинли и квиманов, которые едва понесли. Шо наверняка подхватил её во время эвакуации, когда толкался в толпе других «матерей» с детьми. Кто-то один, ещё маленький ребёнок, оказался слишком близко, может, Шо взял его за руку, или просто шёл рядом, или наклонился узнать, где мама напуганного малыша. Если бы только Ютака был там с ним, ничего бы не случилось!

Раньше, ещё до Войны, расколовшей мир на зоны, краснуха не была настолько смертельно опасна для беременных. После Войны вирус как будто мутировал. У беременных квинли и квиманов, подхвативших краснуху, не было и шанса родить живого ребёнка — плод погибал в ста процентах случаев. Не стоило и думать, что ребёнок Шо ещё был жив. Разумеется, Маттиас завтра всё проверит, перед тем, как выскрести из матки сгусток клеток, ещё даже не принявший вид человека. Но Ютака знал, что эта проверка была лишь чистой формальностью. Надо предупредить Шо об аборте. Поставить перед фактом. Но как же, чёрт побери, это сложно… Ведь Шо не поймёт, что спасать и беречь ему (им обоим) больше нечего.

— Почему эрад Маттиас был так расстроен? — прохрипел Шо. — Почему он спрашивал про мой срок?

Ютака промолчал. Врать, что «всё порядке», не поворачивался язык, равно как и сообщить то, что следовало,

Чуть позже, ладно, все боги и богини, что существуют на свете и которые отвернулись от нас в этот миг? Чуть позже я смогу лишь одной фразой уничтожить моего Шо, но не сейчас, не сейчас, потому что иначе это убьёт и меня тоже.

— Тебе надо поспать, родной, — сказал Ютака вместо того, что должен был. — Поспишь — и тебе станет лучше.

На время — точно станет. Что будет потом, не хотелось не то, что представлять, а даже допускать хоть намёк на неотвратимое будущее.

— Я не могу ему сказать, Кенджи. Просто не могу.

Пару часов спустя, когда Шо наконец уснул, Ютака сидел в палатке друзей, в отчаянии обхватив голову руками. К счастью, Джун ушёл и не мог слышать их разговор, а дети были слишком маленькими, чтобы что-то понять. Все свои переживания Ютака мог вывалить на единственного человека, которому сейчас полностью доверял.

Кенджи не смотрел на него.

— Я бы тоже не смог сказать Джуну, что ему придётся сделать аборт. Даже если это ради его же блага.

— Джун не потерял ни одного из троих детей, — резко отозвался Ютака. — Он сильнее и выносливее Шо. Он просто создан для того, чтобы быть «матерью». А Шо… Я не хотел, чтобы он становился ваном. Я чувствовал, что его тело не предназначено для этого.

Ютака сцепил руки в замок и упёрся в них лбом. Отчаяние затапливало его с головой.

Он вспоминал, как впервые встретил Шо — выловил его, тонущего, из моря Мидгарда. Миниатюрный, нескладный и худой, он вызывал только одно впечатление: «Чихнёшь — развалится». И, в общем-то, он был совершенно не во вкусе Ютаки, которому нравились такие, как Джун: полные жизни, высокие, с осязаемыми формами… Но потом Шо открыл глаза, и Ютака с размаху утонул в их бездонной черноте.

Он раньше не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, да и сейчас не был уверен, что это не изощрённая насмешка судьбы. Но Ютака влюбился, и сразу — до ноющей, сладкой боли в сердце, которое было готово выскочить через рот всякий раз, когда они с Шо разговаривали. Ютака полюбил его хрупкость и тонкокостность, острые черты лица и узкие бёдра. Воображал, как они вдвоём отправятся в Асгард, где их ждёт полная наслаждений, беззаботная жизнь.

А потом Шо признался, что ни за что на свете не отправится в Асгард, и что лучше умереть, чем уйти из безопасного Ванахейма. Ютака смотрел на него, как на безумца.

Шо не был бесплодным, иначе перед ним не стоял бы выбор между двумя районами. Но его болезненная хрупкость настораживала. Ютака никогда не был уверен, что этот квиман вообще способен выносить ребёнка и остаться в живых.

У него самого перед глазами был пример тёти, которая, в отличие от его полнотелой, пышущей здоровьем матери, была такой же тоненькой, как Шо. Первые же её роды закончились трагично: ребёнок выжил, а она сама — нет. Ничего не предвещало, по всем показателям она была абсолютно здорова, но всё-таки случилось то, что случилось. Ютака совершенно не хотел такой же судьбы для своего Шо.

Они то и дело ссорились по этому поводу. И если Ютака уговаривал, описывал риски, пытался предостеречь, Шо упрямо стоял на своём: «Я хочу детей. Я хочу остаться в Ванахейме». Его упрямство оказалось сильнее. Ютака сдался и сделал выбор: остаться вместе с Шо. В конце концов, Шо всё равно не отступит и, если понадобится, найдёт другого партнёра, менее чуткого и внимательного, которого меньше всего будет волновать, насколько Шо предрасположен к деторождению.

Первая беременность и роды были тяжёлыми по многим причинам. Сначала Ютаку уволок в другой мир странный портал, и Шо целых два месяца пришлось жить с чужаком, который истрепал ему все нервы и едва не довёл до выкидыша. Да и сами месяцы беременности высасывали из Шо все силы так, что последние недели он лежал в больнице под присмотром аметистов. И как печальный итог — мёртвый ребёнок, которого доставали с помощью операции.

Ютака знал причину: Шо просто не мог носить детей. Он был здоров, разумеется, иначе бы его и спрашивать не стали, хочет он быть «матерью» или нет. Но были досадные мелочи: нервозность, малокровие, астеничность — которые мешали его мечте.

Они оба думали, что после такого понести второй раз будет сложнее. Но оказалось, что нет — Шо забеременел вскоре после выписки из лечебницы Кристианхусет. Его желание иметь детей оказалось сильнее желания Ютаки больше не подвергать тело Шо таким нагрузкам.

Быть может, судьба услышала его, но гораздо позже, чем надо, и исполнила желание вовсе не так, как было бы лучше для них обоих.

— Тебе всё равно придётся это сказать, ты ведь понимаешь, — тихий голос Кенджи вырвал Ютаку из воспоминаний. — Чем дольше ты будешь молчать, тем больнее будет вам обоим.

— Я чувствую себя распоследней тварью, — признался Ютака. — Я обещал его оберегать, а в итоге…

— Никто не мог гарантировать, что Шо не подхватит краснуху. Так получилось. Я сожалею, что вам приходится это переживать, но будь манли — сделай то, что должен сделать.

Кенджи резал словами по живому и говорил правильные вещи, но смелости эти слова не придавали. Ютака боялся снова увидеть в глазах Шо пустоту.

Кажется, у него в волосах появилось ещё несколько седых прядей. А ведь ему едва исполнилось двадцать пять. Сложно быть столь молодым и принимать столь тяжёлые решения.

Шо отреагировал тихо.

— Нет, — сказал он и стиснул пальцами шерстяное одеяло. — Я не позволю убить моего ребёнка.

Ютака сидел на нарах рядом с ним, чуть повернувшись, чтобы видеть лицо партнёра. Ослабевший от болезни Шо выглядел бледнее обычного.

— Мне очень жаль, но наш ребёнок вряд ли родится живым, — Ютака говорил негромко и мягко. — Болезнь нанесла ему такой вред, что не имеет значения, дать ему родиться или сделать аборт. Его душа уже не с нами.

Шо сгорбился, словно защищался от мягкого напора. Голос шелестел, как листья на лёгком летнем ветру.

— Я отказываюсь делать аборт, Ютака. Это моё последнее слово.

— А теперь послушай моё последнее слово, Шо, — Ютака встал: злость на самого себя кипела внутри; требовалась бездна усилий, чтобы не рычать сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я больше не хочу видеть, как ты бьёшься в припадке после неудачных родов. Я чертовски боюсь снова услышать, как ты поёшь колыбельные грёбанной кукле и считаешь её живым младенцем. Я не уверен, что тебе самому хватит сил второй раз выбраться из того безумия, в котором ты жил почти год.

Шо молчал. Ютака опустился рядом с нарами на колени и сцепил в мольбе руки.

— Я прошу тебя, открой глаза и посмотри на себя. Ты не можешь стать «матерью». Ты нездоров, у тебя расшатанные нервы, ты хрупкий настолько, что в твою сторону страшно дышать. Ребёнок отнимает у тебя все силы, ты сам можешь умереть во время родов! Я так боюсь потерять тебя… Я всё готов отдать, лишь бы ты отказался от мысли завести ребёнка и перестал подвергать своё тело такому непомерному для него испытанию. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, какой бы выбор ты ни сделал, но я умоляю тебя, Шо, родной мой, давай мы не будем ждать вторых родов и их последствий. Давай закончим всё. Я буду рядом, обещаю. Но и ты, пожалуйста, будь рядом со мной, здоровый и не рискующий собой ради ребёнка, которого тебе не под силу выносить!

Голос сорвался. Ютака схватил Шо за руки — маленькие холодные руки казались безжизненными в больших ладонях — и прижался к ним губами. Если бы только Шо понимал, что Ютака не представляет своей жизни без него… Плевать, насколько эта привязанность была нездоровой, насколько Ютака растворялся в своём Шо каждый раз, когда просто смотрел на него — на всё плевать. Это их жизнь, разделённая на двоих, и Ютака был готов сохранить эту жизнь любой ценой. Абсолютно любой.

Шо высвободил руки и упёрся Ютаке в плечи, отодвигая назад.

— Я не сделаю аборт, — сказал он так тихо, что воздух между ними даже не шелохнулся. — Я буду носить этого ребёнка до последнего. Даже если это будет стоить мне жизни и разума.

Переупрямить его было невозможно. Сколько ни проси, сколько ни умоляй, ни призывай к разумности — Шо всегда будет стоять на своём.

Но Ютака один раз уже сломался под его упрямством, и сейчас они оба разгребают последствия. Второй раз такого не случится. Пусть Шо будет считать Ютаку подонком, но последнее слово в любом споре должно оставаться за тем, кто родился с яйцами. Так уж задумано природой: манли и манна брали на себя максимум ответственности за свою семью.

Ютака спокойно посмотрел на Шо, так и не встав с колен.

— Тогда я воспользуюсь своим правом принимать решения за тебя. Я скажу Маттиасу, что ты не в себе, отказываясь от аборта. Маттиас поверит мне, он знает о твоей психической нестабильности, — он погладил Шо по щеке. — Это ради твоего блага, родной. Только ради твоего блага.

— Ты не посмеешь! — вскрикнул Шо. Ютака закрыл ему рот рукой.

— Прости. Думай обо мне, что хочешь. Но я делаю это только потому, что хочу тебя спасти.

Огромные чёрные глаза Шо смотрели на Ютаку с отчаянием. Ютака отвечал ему взглядом, полным вины и боли. Он не сдержал обещание, которое дал в Кристианхусете. Не уберёг. Не защитил. Попытался спасти, но, кажется, сделал только хуже.

Время близилось к полудню. Маттиас Линд похлопал Ютаку по сгорбленной спине и поставил перед ним маленькую мензурку с сильно пахнущей жидкостью.

— Лучше б коньяк принёс, чем эту свою валерьянку, — глухо сказал Ютака, спрятав лицо в мокрых ладонях. — Какая же я тварь.

— С медицинской стороны всё прошло успешно, — заметил Маттиас этим своим тошнотворно нежным голосом, которым надо было сообщать о родах, а не об абортах. — Эрад Шо сейчас спит в двенадцатой палатке, ты сможешь забрать его через несколько часов.

Ютака залпом опустошил мензурку и скривился. Вкус у валерьянки был мерзковатый — не горький или нейтральный: просто вкус незаслуженного спокойствия.

Он не присутствовал на операции. Рыдания беззащитного Шо, который съёжился на кресле и пытался отбиться от желавших ему добра аметистов, разрывали Ютаке душу. Он был поначалу среди них: держал Шо за руки, чтобы анестезиолог смог надеть маску с препаратом, дарующим глубокий сон. Но потом попросил у Маттиаса разрешения покинуть операционную палатку.

Было больно. Грудь разламывало изнутри невыплаканными слезами, но Ютака не заслужил права оплакивать своего ребёнка. Он даже не был уверен, что заслуживает сидеть так спокойно и ждать, когда Шо проснётся.

Может, ему следует наказать себя? Раскалить на горелке скальпель и вырезать на коже сегодняшнюю дату, например? Чтобы смотреть потом на белые шрамы и вспоминать этот день, как день, когда он своими руками уничтожил остатки психики Шо.

Маттиас достал из ящика стола бутылку водки и молча наполнил ту же мензурку. У водки был более подходящий вкус: едкий и обжигающий.

— Не натвори глупостей, ладно? — сказал Маттиас, не отрываясь от записей. — Эрад Шо сейчас нуждается в тебе больше, чем когда-либо. Ты сделал всё, что от тебя зависело. Ты поступил грубо, но правильно. Я могу осудить тебя как человек, но оправдаю как аметист. У Шо ещё будет возможность завести детей. Он справится. Вопрос: справишься ли ты, эрад Ютака?

Ютака протянул мензурку.

— Налей ещё, а? Сердце болит, не могу.

— Иди-ка лучше к эрад Шо, — Маттиас ласково посмотрел на него. — Болеть будет ещё долго, но заливаться алкоголем — плохая идея. Пусть болит. Это сделает тебя сильнее.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти в двенадцатую палатку, едва волоча ноги от навалившейся вдруг усталости. Подземный город давил со всех сторон. Спёртый воздух не давал вдохнуть полной грудью. Это место гораздо больше напоминало тюрьму, чем спасительное убежище.

Шо действительно спал. Бескровное лицо напоминало гипсовую маску, пересохшие губы были разодраны и искусаны. Если бы не одеяло, которое чуть поднималось в районе груди от дыхания, Ютака бы решил, что Шо умер от разрыва сердца. Но нет, всё в порядке. Всё настолько в порядке, насколько вообще может быть сейчас.

Ютака взял с соседней лежанки одеяло и укрыл им ноги Шо поверх другого одеяла, слишком тонкого, чтобы согреть. Потом сел на пустующую лежанку, упёршись локтями в колени. Хорошо, что Шо спит и будет спать ещё несколько часов. Есть время, чтобы решить, как им обоим теперь жить вместе.


	6. Правде нельзя без искренности

— Как вы могли?! — кричал Джун на весь медотсек. — Как вы посмели — вы все, все! — это сотворить?!

Кенджи не без труда удерживал воющую истеричку, которая билась в его руках, как в припадке. Перед ними стояли Маттиас и Ютака, оба подавленные, растерянные, осознающие то, что произошло, гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо мог вообразить. От Ютаки крепко пахло алкоголем — удивительно, где он его вообще нашёл в эвакуации Ванахейма, где алкоголь был запрещён. Вот уж кому от бессмысленных завываний Джуна становилось только хуже.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Ютака. — Я пришёл не за этим.

Джун задохнулся от возмущения.

— Убийца! Вы — оба! — вы убийцы! — закричал он с новыми силами. — Вы… Да как вы…

Кенджи надоело это слушать.

Он перехватил Джуна за шкирку и со всей силы встряхнул его два раза. Не больно, не опасно, но очень действенно. С котятами и щенками, по крайней мере, всегда срабатывало. Джун подавился воздухом, который, будто булыжник, рухнул ему в лёгкие, и на пару коротких минут заткнулся, немо открывая и закрывая рот, как золотая рыбка.

— Простите за это, — Кенджи виновато улыбнулся Ютаке, который смотрел на них пустыми глазами. — Мне жаль, что так произошло.

Кенджи коснулся губ двумя сложенными пальцами, высказывая соболезнования о потере второго ребёнка. Толку от этих соболезнований никакого, вот в чём штука. Сколько ни высказывай, боль Ютаки меньше не станет.

— Жизнь эрад Шо вне опасности, — сказал Маттиас. — И мы рады знать, что источником его болезни была не ваша семья.

Джун хрипло фыркнул.

— Твари… — просипел он. Кенджи пришлось ещё раз его тряхнуть, но в этот раз слабее, чтобы он просто замолчал.

Ютака смотрел сквозь них. Можно только вообразить, что сейчас творилось у него на душе и в мыслях, сколько ему хотелось бы прокричать в отчаянии и осознании своей неискупимой вины. Ведь именно он не отличил вовремя краснуху от обычной простуды и поплатился за это потерей второго своего ребёнка. И если бы только существовал на свете какой-нибудь бог, Ютака непременно спросил бы его: эй, бог, что мне ещё сделать для тебя и для Шо, чтобы ты перестал уже нас испытывать?!

Но бога не было. Ни бога, ни богов, ни какой-то ещё силы, которая развлекалась бы, мучая их всех для своего удовлетворения. Были просто события, сложившиеся неудачно для Ютаки и для Шо.

— А… Ещё… — взгляд Ютаки на пару мгновений потерял пугающую пустоту. — Джун, не приходи к нам некоторое время. Я знаю, как Шо дорог тебе, но сейчас… ему… нам… надо побыть одним.

Кенджи закрыл Джуну, готовому снова вспыхнуть в истерике, ладонью рот.

— Мы поняли, — ответил Кенджи. — Но и ты, и Шо всегда можете прийти к нам, если понадобится помощь. Мы не откажем, ты знаешь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ютака тихо, как и раньше. Его взгляд снова опустел. — Мне пора. Я нужен Шо.

Маттиас положил руку ему между лопаток и что-то шепнул на ухо. Ютака кивнул и вышел из медицинского отсека. Сгорбленный от тяжести всего, что на него свалилось, он показался Кенджи ещё меньше, чем был на самом деле. Наверное, у людей должен быть предел того, что они могут вытерпеть. И Ютака почти приблизился к этому пределу — и неизвестно, что станет той последней соломинкой, которая его переломит.

Джун тяжело дышал, вцепившись Кенджи в рубашку, едва сдерживая кипящий внутри гнев. Он, как квиман, остро воспринимал всё, что было связано с деторождением, особенно новости об абортах. Особенно, если эти аборты касались его друзей. Вернее, единственного лучшего друга, практически названного брата.

— Как вы посмели… Как вы могли… — повторял он, дрожа в руках Кенджи. Никакая ласка, никакие утешающие поглаживания по голове и спине не могли заставить его успокоиться.

— Мне правда очень жаль, что эрад Шо так пострадал, — сказал Маттиас. Голос его был таким мягким, что Кенджи всегда чувствовал себя, будто укутанным в тёплое одеяло. — Но вы его близкие люди, которым он попросил сообщать, если происходит что-то столь серьёзное.

— Вы даже не попытались спасти ребёнка! — Джун всхлипнул. — Шо так ждал этого. А вы убили то, что было ему дорого!

— Это было невозможно, Джун, — Кенджи обнял его, пытаясь разделить с ним эту бездну боли. — Ни Маттиас, ни кто-либо ещё не был бы в состоянии спасти плод, затронутый краснухой. Если бы они этого не сделали, Шо мог бы умереть. Ты ведь понимаешь это? Ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы Шо умер?

Джун снова всхлипнул. Он всё понимал. Конечно, он всё-таки не совсем идиот и точно знает, что иногда аметистам приходится делать такой ужасный выбор. И что сами аметисты ненавидят это даже больше, чем их пациенты.

Обратно в жилой блок возвращались в молчании. По возвращении Джун кинулся обнимать детей, и сколько Саюми не спрашивала, что стряслось, Джун не мог ей ответить — только прижимал дочь к себе и повторял, как любит её и Дана. Кенджи не мешал ему. Пусть рыдает и размазывает сопли, лишь бы утешился уже наконец и перестал скорбеть. Всё равно это ничем никому не поможет.

А после Кенджи попытался вообразить: что, если бы вдруг он оказался на месте Ютаки. В нетерпеливом и трепетном ожидании ребёнка, особенно после того, как первые роды оказались такими трагичными, что партнёр даже тронулся рассудком. Раньше Кенджи не особо задумывался, почему у Ютаки, который был младше его самого, в волосах уже видна ранняя седина. Теперь-то всё становилось понятно. Вставать на чужое место, даже в воображении, уже не хотелось.

— Я думаю, мы должны отнести Шо немного шоколада… — сказал Джун. Он сел за стол, держа на руках Саюми. — Я хочу выразить ему…

— Ты слышал, о чём просил Ютака? — Кенджи протянул руку, чтобы поправить растрепавшиеся от рьяных объятий волосы Саюми. — Они хотят побыть одни.

— Это всего лишь шоколад, — Джун нахмурился. — Мы не собираемся торчать у них и надоедать разговорами. Просто отдать Ютаке — из рук в руки. И всё.

Кенджи вздохнул. Даже трёхлетняя Саюми была сообразительнее, хотя и вступила в сложный возраст упрямства.

— Мы обязательно отнесём им шоколад, когда Ютака и Шо оправятся от своей потери. Им не нужны ни разговоры, ни соболезнования, ни шоколад. Ютака попросил оставить их одних. Почему ты не можешь выполнить единственную его просьбу?

— Потому что я знаю Шо гораздо дольше, чем он, — Джун поцеловал Саюми, которая заскучала и начала крутиться у него на коленях, в лоб и спустил на пол. Дочь сразу же потопала к игрушкам. Разговоры взрослых её не интересовали. — И он всегда просил приходить, когда чувствовал себя плохо. Я был с ним, когда умерла мама Фумико и когда эрад Мегуми ушла в Асгард. И если ты и Ютака считаете, что сейчас Шо не нуждается во мне, вы оба ошибаетесь.

— Оставим Ютаку в его праве решать, как правильно скорбеть о потерянном ребёнке, — Кенджи поставил точку в этом споре. — В их семье он — главный. Как в нашей семье — главный я. Будь любезен прислушиваться к моим словам.

Джун посмотрел на него с вызовом и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но в следующую секунду уже захлопнул обратно. Передумал. Вот и правильно, хороший, послушный квиман, наконец-то уяснивший, когда стоит промолчать. При всей своей тугодумности, Джун всё же иногда схватывал уроки Кенджи на лету.

— Я бы ненавидел тебя, — мягко сообщил Джун с тем едва уловимым презрением в голосе, которого как бы не должно было быть, но всё-таки ему было позволено проявиться. — Вы, манли, слишком много на себя берёте.

Кенджи вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Прости, что? — переспросил он, хоть и услышал всё с первого раза. Джун повторил громче:

— Я сказал: вы чересчур много на себя берёте. Вы, манли и манна, решаете всё за нас! Ты, Ютака, эрад Маттиас — вы все сделали то, что считали нужным. Вы превосходно устроились! Решаете за квинли и квиманов, как им поступать с детьми. Прикрываетесь благими намерениями и делаете всё, чтобы мы плясали под вашу дудку.

Он сцепил руки в замок и упёрся в них подбородком. В глазах был смех, смешанный с презрением.

Кенджи начал догадываться, к чему Джун клонит. Однако промолчал, решив дождаться окончания этой забавной тирады.

— Окажись я на месте Шо, я бы не позволил сделать себе аборт. Это мой ребёнок, и никому, кроме меня, непозволительно решать, что с ним делать! А вы, — Джун нахмурился, смех из глаз исчез. — Вы убийцы. Эрад Маттиас, который принял такое решение. Ютака, согласившийся на него и наверняка сказавший, что Шо не может решать сам, потому что не в себе! О, Шо в себе, он отлично понимает, что происходит! Но никто и не попытался его слушать, я уверен! И ты, Кенджи, ты, молча согласившийся с тем, что произошло. Ты такая же дрянь, как эти двое!

Кенджи очнулся, когда услышал звонкий звук удара, оборвавший омерзительный истеричный визг. Джун сидел перед ним, прижав обе ладони к правой щеке. Глазищи круглые, как у совы.

— Заткнись. И послушай, что я тебе скажу, — вкрадчиво начал Кенджи. — Когда мы заключаем с вами союз, мы подписываем очень важную бумаженцию, которую никто из вас, рехнувшихся от счастья, не читает. А там шведским по белому написано, что мы, манли и манна, берём на себя ответственность за ваши жизни. Если с вами случится хоть что-то, виноватыми в этом будем мы. Решение об абортах мы принимаем не просто так, потому что захотелось. Если ты думаешь, что это лёгкое решение для нас, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Нам больно едва ли не так же сильно, как вам. Но мы решаем, кого любим больше: вас, наших партнёров, или ещё нерождённых детей, которые даже чувствовать не могут. Мы берём на себя вашу боль, принимаем вашу ненависть за такие решение, оберегаем вас любой ценой.

Кенджи замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание. Джун молчал, баюкая горевшую огнём щёку — удар был сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Возможно, даже останется синяк. Придётся просить в медблоке заживляющую мазь и врать, что Джуна пнул пяткой Дан.

Наконец Кенджи собрался мыслями, чтобы закончить.

— Когда Шо оправится, он будет скорбеть только о том, что его ребёнок мёртв, — сказал он негромко, вложив в слова всё отчаяние, которое хотел донести до пустой головы Джуна. — А Ютака до конца жизни не сможет смириться с мыслью, что убил этого ребёнка. Он убийца, да. Каждый из нас может стать убийцей. И мы становимся, чтобы вы, наши драгоценные партнёры, не чувствовали себя такими. Подумай об этом хоть немного, если уж у тебя есть время нас ненавидеть.

Торчать в отсеке не было ни малейшего желания. Хотелось на свежий воздух или — раз уж эта мелочь сейчас недоступна — хотя бы подальше от Джуна, вдруг возомнившего себя борцом за справедливость. Кенджи быстрым шагом вышел из отсека, чувствуя себя оплёванным.

Да ётуны победи, он бы жизнь отдал за Джуна, возникни в этом необходимость! И Ютака, несомненно, сделал бы то же самое для Шо.

Если уж говорить честно: никто бы и не стал их спрашивать, хотят они отдать жизнь или нет. Вернее, спросят, потому что права человека, личная неприкосновенность — вся вот эта ерунда, похожая на мыльный пузырь. Кенджи не знал точно, попросту пока не приходилось сталкиваться, но слышал от других людей, которым довелось знать тех, кто прочувствовал это особое отношение на собственной шкуре.

Эти люди рассказывали: если у тебя подходящая группа крови или именно твои органы подходят для пересадки, то ты — первый кандидат на донорство для своего партнёра. Можно отказаться, вполне можно… Но потом очнёшься в тюрьме за попытку убийства фертильного вана. Просто в тюрьме, всё ж Совет Третьей Зоны не настолько жесток, чтобы убивать и силой брать то, что хочет. Будешь сидеть и гнить годы напролёт, зато и кровь, и органы будут при тебе. Поэтому если ты не подходишь в качестве донора — тебе крупно повезло.

Кенджи был таким, «несовместимым». Про Ютаку слышал, что у Шо на неудачных первых родах была сильная кровопотеря. Ютаку и спрашивать не пришлось: он сам упрашивал аметистов хоть его всего его опустошить до последней капли, только бы спасти Шо.

Нормальные манли и манна находили в этом едва ли не смысл своего существования — оберегать своих партнёров, отдавать себя самих ради их счастья. И требовали сущей мелочи — быть послушными лапочками. Тогда в паре был идеальный баланс без перекосов туда-сюда. До тех пор, пока в головы квинли и квиманов, слишком избалованных такой опекой, не приходили идиотские мысли. Решения им не дают принимать, вы посмотрите на них!

Рука, отвесившая пощёчину, ныла изнутри. Кенджи не имел права бить Джуна, хоть это и было заслуженно. Он обязан вернуться и извиниться. Но возвращаться не хотелось.

Кенджи заглянул в лабораторию. Там работала другая смена.

— Эй, я посижу немного там? — спросил Кенджи у одного из лаборантов. Рыжий манли с редкими усишками над верхней губой отвлёкся от микроскопа, посмотрел, сдвинув брови, вспоминая, кто перед ним. Потом махнул рукой в сторону комнатки отдыха.

Лаборатория оставалась единственным местом, где Кенджи мог по-настоящему привести мысли в порядок за кружкой кипятка с травяной пылью вместо нормального чая. И потом уже — можно возвращаться домой. Извиняться перед Джуном за эту пощёчину, выслушивать не то гневную тираду, не то розово-сопливое воркование на ухо. Но всё же — как-нибудь потом, когда голос совести наконец утихомирится.

— Что, поцапались? — в комнате отдыха Кенджи встретила Лора, лаборантка из этой смены. Обычно они не работали вместе, просто знали друг о друге в общих чертах. — На тебе лица нет.

— Не думал, что у меня такое выразительное лицо, — Кенджи дёрнул уголком рта в нервной ухмылке. — Чаю сделай, а.

— Скоро оттает. Квиманы вспыхивают, как спички, но очень быстро успокаиваются. Мой партнёр злится десять раз на дню, причём из-за сущей ерунды. Если суммировать все разы, когда я считала до десяти, чтобы не наорать на него, то, пожалуй, дошла бы уже до триллиона, — Лора засыпала в жестяную чашку чай и залила его крутым кипятком, потом подвинула эту бурду к Кенджи. — Я обычно тоже прихожу сюда, спасаясь от истерик. Ещё и детей нет, внимание переключить не на кого.

— У меня двое. Не помогает, — Кенджи вздохнул и сделал глоток чая. Кипяток ошпарил искусанные в нервной трясучке губы. — Я скоро здесь поселюсь.

Лора засмеялась.

— Неплохая идея, жаль, спать негде. Не на полу же.

Но Кенджи подумал, что готов спать и на полу, лишь бы только деться хоть куда-нибудь от Джуна. Раньше он и не думал, что общество любимого человека может быть столь утомительным и изматывающим. Почему-то на поверхности с этим было гораздо проще. Возможно, потому, что в доме легче найти укромный уголок, а здесь — никуда особо не денешься.


	7. Пропасть между нами непреодолима

Дни Ютаки теперь были сотканы из уговоров, просьб и спрятанных глубоко внутри молитв. Он больше не смел принимать ничего, что давал ему мир. Теперь от него требовалось только отдавать: всего себя, до последней капли сил и преданности.

— Шо, пожалуйста, тебе надо поесть. Хотя бы немного.

Белое существо с чёрными глазами, которое всего пару недель назад улыбалось и затапливало Ютаку океаном любви, целыми днями неподвижно сидело на жёстких нарах, замотавшись с головой в два тёплых одеяла. Пока что для всех это был Шо Кирюин, вылепленный из солнечного света и нежности, но несколько захандривший в последнее время. Ютака единственный видел, что от его Шо теперь осталась только оболочка, но изо всех сил поддерживал в этой оболочке последнюю искру жизни.

— Открой рот. Молодец. Ещё несколько ложек, и я от тебя отстану.

Сложно было сказать, слышал ли эти просьбы Шо или просто реагировал на раздражители, как на досадное жужжание мухи в пустой комнате. Но всё-таки реагировал: открывал рот, снимал губами еду с ложки и долго-долго жевал, даже если это был всего лишь суп. И всё смотрел в одну точку остекленелым взглядом, больше похожий на куклу, чем на живого человека.

— Теперь лекарство. Оно немного горькое, но потерпи. Шо… Шо, пожалуйста… Тебе нужны эти лекарства. Ну же, разожми зубы, не заставляй меня делать тебе больно.

Какие-то таблетки скормить было легко — их Ютака просто дробил в пыль и подмешивал в еду. Чуть сложнее было с инъекциями: Шо не давал выпутать себя из шерстяного кокона. Вцеплялся в одеяла изнутри изо всех оставшихся сил и сопротивлялся, но когда Ютаке удавалось добраться до рук, снова превращался в куклу с пустым взглядом. Иногда Ютаке казалось, что если он попробует найти на белой руке пульс, то не услышит ничего. Однако пульс был, причём на удивление ровный и спокойный.

Пару таблеток приходилось буквально заталкивать. Нажатием на челюсти Ютака открывал рот, клал на язык лекарство и зажимал губы рукой, чтобы Шо его не выплюнул. И каждый раз, когда Шо был вынужден проглотить горькую таблетку, тихо повторял:

— Прости. Это ради твоего же блага.

Шо не обращал на него внимания, так глубоко погружённый внутрь себя, своей жгучей боли, что не дозваться, не доплыть. Можно только терпеливо ждать, когда же сила лекарств соберёт воедино разрушенный в мелкую крошку разум Шо.

Ютака пытался звать. Обнимал за плечи, когда они ложились спать. Расчёсывал длинные спутанные волосы. Обтирал тело влажным полотенцем (Шо всякий раз вздрагивал от отвращения, когда Ютака бережно обмывал его между ног, но не сопротивлялся — не успевал вынырнуть из глубин своего отчаяния до окончания пытки). Брал Шо за руку и клал ладонь себе на затылок, помогал пальцам зарыться в волосы с проседью. И тихо просил всего об одном:

— Шо, поговори со мной. Скажи хоть слово. Всего одно слово!

Пальцы оставались безжизненными и холодными. Шо молчал. Онемел с того самого дня, как проснулся на лежанке после треклятого аборта. Маттиас сказал: такое бывает от сильного шока, пройдёт совсем скоро.

Время шло. Уже две недели остались позади, а Шо всё молчал и даже не пытался выдавить ни звука. И в одном Ютака был полностью уверен: в глубинах своего отчаяния Шо надрывался от крика, который никто не слышал и, вероятно, не должен был слышать.

В жёлтом свете лампы слова начали плыть. Ютака откинулся на спинку стула и потёр уставшие глаза.

— Пять раз перечитал один абзац, так и не понял, о чём речь. Мне нужен кофе. Остался ещё, Маттиас?

— Посмотри в ящиках. Кажется, ещё было немного, — Маттиас не отрывался от записей в медицинский журнал. Так получилось, что сегодня они оба были на дежурстве, а ночь выдалась спокойной. Из пациентов — только один молодой манли, сломавший днём руку, упав с лесов во время строительства нового отсека. Сейчас он спал — Ютака полчаса назад заглядывал в палатку, чтобы проверить его.

В начале дежурства Маттиас положил перед ним стопку учебников и наказал читать столько, сколько получится до утра. Он всё ещё был рассержен за то, что Ютака не отличил краснуху от обыкновенной простуды, и теперь гонял молодого аметиста, не переставая ласково и спокойно улыбаться. Ютака был не против.

Старый чайник громко забулькал на горелке. Ютака бросил в две жестяные кружки по пол-ложки дрянного кофе и залил кипятком — получившуюся бурду можно было пить только от полной безнадёги, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Спасибо, — Маттиас даже не поднял головы, когда Ютака поставил чашку ему на стол. — Как чувствует себя эрад Шо? Ему лучше?

— Не думаю. Он всё ещё не говорит, — Ютака отхлебнул кофе и скривился. Какая же дрянь. — Маттиас, чем можно заменить уколы? У него на руках живого места уже нет.

— Потому что колоть надо в вену, а не бог знает куда, — Маттиас усмехнулся. — Я загляну, когда отосплюсь после дежурства, и посмотрю, что можно сделать. Он сейчас один?

— Спит. Наверное… Я попросил соседку, эрад Лив, присмотреть за ним. Надо не забыть отдать ей из следующего пайка свой шоколад. Я обещал.

Ютака сделал ещё один глоток. Его грызло желание поговорить с Маттиасом, но он пока не мог даже себе объяснить, о чём именно. В голове перемешались все события и чувства последних недель.

Наверху всё ещё шла война, аметистов и корундов то и дело поднимали, но ни один пока не вернулся. Люди вроде привыкли к жизни под землёй. В эвакуации уже родилось двадцать два чудесных малыша, которым не очень-то обрадовались семейные ваны — ведь это означало, что у кормилиц будет ещё меньше молока и времени.

Семеро умерло. Четыре аса из тех раненых, которых спустили сюда в первый день эвакуации, два древних старика из Мидгарского дома престарелых и одна квинли, которая не смогла разродиться двойняшками. Всех семерых похоронили за пределами подземного города, обернув в серые простыни.

Было неизвестно, что происходило наверху, какие потери несла Третья Зона. До ванов не доходили никакие новости, что заставляло тревожиться: не останутся ли они под землёй навечно. Сверху приходили кое-какие продукты, для воды были подземные источники, чудом не отравленные во времена Великой Войны. Люди сбивались в группы, пели песни, играли на расстроенных гитарах и использовали пустые ящики вместо барабанов. Где-то в первых отсеках компания ванов-итальянцев организовала даже крохотный театр, в котором ставила для детей сказочные сценки. В целом жить было можно, но всё-таки невыносимо хотелось наверх, к неласковому северному солнцу, колючей вьюге, холодному морю, ароматным хвойным лесам и небу, полному серебряных звёзд. Наверху их ждала свобода. Внизу — окружала неизвестность.

— Слушай, Ютака? — голос Маттиаса вернул его в реальность. — Расскажи мне про эрад Шо. Я знаю только, что он обманом заставил тебя остаться в Ванахейме…

— Не обманом! — резко оборвал его Ютака. — Вернее, он действительно меня обманул, но сделал это из отчаяния. Я пытался давить на него, всё уговаривал пройти стерилизацию, чтобы уйти в Асгард, и до самого конца не понимал, насколько он боялся Асгарда, раз решил забеременеть втайне. Всё для того, чтобы показать мне, насколько я ему нужен.

— Почему эрад Шо боялся Асгарда? Разве он менее безопасен, чем Ванахейм?

Ютака отставил кружку с кофе в сторону и схватил со стола ручку, чтобы вертеть её в пальцах.

— Ты должен помнить, Маттиас, ты всего на несколько лет старше нас. В Асгарде однажды взорвали фабрику игрушек… — он сделал паузу. — Шо с одной из матерей был там на экскурсии. Его мать погибла в Асгарде. До тех пор, пока «Карбункул» не устроил Мартовскую трагедию, Шо считал оплотом безопасности Ванахейм. Он был готов на всё, чтобы остаться здесь.

Ютака замолчал и несколько раз прокрутил ручку на пальцах. Потом заговорил снова.

— Я хотел быть его защитой… думал, он пойдёт за мной, если будет уверен, что я уберегу его от любой опасности, но вместо этого он решил обезопасить нас обоих и пошёл на такой шаг. Шо очень сожалел, что ему пришлось обмануть меня. Однако в итоге он оказался прав, — Ютака усмехнулся. — Началась война, а мы сидим тут, упрятанные под землю, подальше от глаз грёбаных утгардцев. Если бы мы сделали неправильный выбор, то сейчас сражались бы наверху… Шо не смог бы сражаться. Его бы убили в первый же день войны.

Маттиас мягко забрал у него ручку.

— Такое чувство, что ты винишь себя за что-то.

— Я постоянно пытаюсь защитить Шо и всё время терплю неудачу, — Ютака сжал пальцы, а потом принялся гладить себя по плечу, словно ему внезапно стало очень зябко. — Когда мы однажды выбрались в Асгард погулять, нас сильно избили, хотя я уверял, что теперь-то там безопасно. Шо понёс нашего первого ребёнка, потому что я довёл его до высшей степени отчаяния. Он потерял этого ребёнка, потому что нервничал из-за меня. Он потерял второго ребёнка, потому что я допустил его болезнь. А сейчас Шо в одиночку переживает своё горе, а я ничем не могу ему помочь, — Ютака до боли впился пальцами себе в плечо. — Это моя обязанность — защищать Шо, оберегать его и поддерживать, но даже от нашего друга Джуна больше пользы для Шо, чем от меня.

Маттиас улыбнулся уголками рта.

— Ты считаешь эрад Шо беспомощным?

— Я считаю его беззащитным. Если он останется один, этот мир его раздавит и уничтожит. Я думал, что буду тем, кто сможет отвести от него все беды, но почему-то только притягиваю их… и наношу Шо только больше вреда.

Он потянул было в рот длинную прядь волос, но спохватился и усилием воли взял себя в руки. Не маленький уже, чтобы волосы жевать, хоть это и успокаивало.

Несколько долгих минут они с Маттиасом сидели в тишине. Кофе уже остыл, а холодным он был хуже горячего. По-прежнему никто не приходил и не просил аметистов о помощи, хотя Ютака бы не отказался сейчас померить кому-нибудь температуру и послушать лёгкие, лишь бы в палатке перестала висеть тишина.

— Схожу проведаю нашего пациента, — Маттиас встал и двинулся к выходу из палатки. — Возвращайся к учебнику. Перерыв закончен.

Ютака снова потёр глаза. Хотелось спать. В последнюю ночь поспать не удалось — сон попросту не шёл. Так и провалялся до утра, таращась в темноту и думая о всяком. О Шо в первую очередь. Об их будущем, если оно наступит. О том, как было бы здорово вернуться в то утро перед эвакуацией и отказать Маттиасу, не поехать ни в какой госпиталь и быть рядом с Шо во время спуска. Если бы… если бы…

Он вздохнул и подвинул к себе учебник. Слова по-прежнему расползались в разные стороны, как дождевые черви.

Трое асов-магнетитов в чёрной военной форме вошли в медицинскую палатку рано утром — часы показывали всего половину четвёртого. Ютака мгновенно вскочил с дивана, на котором дремал, и уставился на посетителей. На пациентов они не были похожи и на тех, кто приносил хорошие новости, тоже. Как назло, второй аметист, с которым Ютака дежурил в этот раз, ушёл в уборную.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил Ютака максимально дружелюбно. При виде магнетитов у него невольно все волосы на теле вставали дыбом. Было в этих асах что-то неуловимое, то, что даже у невинного человека вызывало единственную реакцию, как у травоядного перед хищником: беги!

— Эрад Ютака Кристин Кян? — уточнил один из магнетитов — высокий (почти на две головы выше самого Ютаки) и с очень грязными, короткими волосами. — Нам приказано забрать вас наверх, в полевой госпиталь.

— Наверх?! — вскрикнул Ютака. — Боюсь, это какая-то ошибка. У меня на руках больной партнёр, я не могу оставить его одного.

Магнетит посмотрел в бумагу, потом поднял взгляд.

— Нет, всё верно. Направление в госпиталь подписано Маттиасом Тарье Линдом.

Всё запуталось ещё больше. Маттиас подал прошение о переводе Ютаки наверх? Зная, что Шо болен? Бред какой-то!

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Маттиас присутствовал здесь. Мне кажется, возникло какое-то недопонимание, — Ютака с трудом заставлял голос звучать твёрдо и спокойно. — Не подумайте, что я пытаюсь отказаться от этой чести (ага, чести, как же… хороша честь — сдохнуть в войне, которой вообще-то никто не хотел), просто я бы хотел…

— Нет никакой ошибки, Ютака. Я действительно попросил забрать тебя наверх.

Маттиас зашёл в палатку, всё также улыбаясь своей нежнейшей улыбкой, будто происходило что-то абсолютно нормальное. Ютака в два прыжка оказался рядом с ним и вцепился в сиреневый халат.

— Ты свихнулся! Я не могу оставить Шо!

— Он теперь не ждёт ребёнка, а потому не нуждается в твоём присутствии, — Маттиас не переставал безмятежно улыбаться. — В полевом госпитале не хватает аметистов, а тебе нужна практика. Кроме того, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сменил обстановку. Здесь ты задыхаешься.

— Маттиас! — зарычал Ютака сквозь стиснутые до скрипа зубы. — Чёрт побери, ты ведь знаешь, что Шо нуждается во мне! Кто будет следить за тем, чтобы он поел и выпил лекарства? У эрад Лив и Джуна своих дел по горло!

— Я прослежу, — улыбка не ослабевала ни на мгновение. — Я обсудил это со своим партнёром, и мы оба возьмём эрад Шо под присмотр. И ему, и тебе надо немного отдохнуть друг от друга, — Маттиас освободил свой халат из сжатых добела пальцев. — Пока ты рядом с эрад Шо, он не поправится. Ты душишь его своей заботой и любовью, не даёшь ему самому встать на ноги. Он нуждается в поддержке, но не учится оказывать эту поддержку сам. Это грозит тем, что он только выпьет тебя досуха и даже не поймёт, что сделал что-то не то.

— Не надо лезть в наши отношения, Маттиас! — Ютака стиснул кулаки. Хорошо, что магнетиты наблюдали за ссорой молча и не вмешивались. Это их личное дело. — Я знаю Шо гораздо лучше тебя. Я знаю, что ему нужно!

Маттиас был омерзительно спокоен. Он даже бровью не повёл в ответ на выпад, лишь очень мягко и твёрдо повторил приговор:

— Ты отправишься наверх, Ютака, а мы с партнёром присмотрим за эрад Шо. Эта разлука пойдёт вам обоим на пользу. Не волнуйся, — Маттиас накрыл его руки тёплыми ладонями. — Я попросил перевести тебя в самый безопасный госпиталь. Там тебе ничего не грозит.

Ютака оттолкнул его от себя. В то же мгновение магнетиты подхватили его под руки и легко встряхнули, чтобы привести в чувство.

— Успокойтесь,

— Как я могу успокоиться, если меня забирают в самое пекло?! — Ютака не сопротивлялся — всё равно бесполезно — и с ненавистью смотрел на Маттиаса. — Вы ведь даже не дадите мне попрощаться с Шо, верно? Забираете так же, как и всех других аметистов и корундов, — втихую?

— Третья Зона нуждается в тебе, Ютака, — ответил Маттиас твёрдо и спокойно, ставя в этом бессмысленном споре окончательную точку. Возражать дальше было бесполезно. Магнетиты заберут того, за кем пришли, и никто их не переубедит.

Ютака опустил голову.

— Я хочу написать Шо. Всего одна маленькая записка. Можно? Мне потребуется всего пара минут.

Ему дали клочок бумаги и ручку и поставили перед носом песочные часы. Когда последняя песчинка упадёт, его заберут наверх, к суровому северному солнцу и затянутому пылью небу.

_ «Милый мой Шо. Так получилось, что мои умения аметиста больше требуются в военном госпитале, чем здесь. Я обещаю, что вернусь. Маттиас позаботится о тебе. Не забывай пить лекарства. Не смею просить молиться обо мне, но я буду молиться о тебе и твоём здоровье. С люб…» _

Время вышло. Письмо выдернули из-под ручки на полуслове — ручка оставила жирную линию и чиркнула по столу. Маттиас бережно сложил бумагу и убрал её в глубокий карман халата.

— Я передам, — он уже не улыбался, и от этого было совсем тошно. — Возвращайся живым, Ютака.

Магнетитам не нужно было применять силу — Ютака покорно последовал за ними. На душе было тяжело. Он хотел помогать людям, понимал, что в госпитале лишние руки нужнее, чем в подземном городе, где что-то из ряда вон выходящее — редкость. Только Шо удерживал его внизу. Но сейчас Ютака даже не был уверен, что Шо заметит его исчезновение.

Магнетиты привели его в небольшой закуток перед старым лифтом. Выдали военную форму (на вопрос: «Зачем? Я аметист, мне не надо сражаться», — ответа не последовало), забрали ID-медальон и заменили его на браслет — тонкая чёрная нить и крупная плоская бусина из камня магнетита, видимо, это было удобнее кулона. Ещё грубо остригли длинные волосы, которые спускались ниже плеч; теперь голой шее было непривычно прохладно. Чёрные и белые пряди на каменном полу выглядели чужими (Ютака и не думал, что у него на самом деле так много седины: будто ему не двадцать пять, а все семьдесят).

Потом его втолкнули в узкий лифт, который полз наверх со скоростью улитки. Теперь Ютака не мог пожевать прядь волос, чтобы успокоиться, и потому принялся грызть щёки изнутри. Мягкая кожа легко поддавалась зубам. Появился привкус крови, но это была настолько незначительная мелочь, и что и обращать внимания на неё не следовало.

Третья Зона нуждалась в нём. Шо тоже нуждался в нём. Ютака точно не знал, в чём нуждался сам, но когда холодный ветер впервые за полтора месяца ударил ему в лицо и запорошил глаза пылью, а тусклое солнце погладило своими лучами его небритую щёку, он вдруг понял, что всё это время ему остро не хватало именно этого.

Глотка свободы.


	8. Наши сердца бьются в унисон

Кенджи был учёным — или, как их называли в Третьей Зоне, корундом, по названию камня, из которого был сделан ID-медальон. В мирное время корунды работали в Ратуше и трудились над тем, чтобы сделать жизнь ванов и асов легче и приятнее. Новые лекарства и вакцины, умная техника для домов, продвинутые сканеры и системы распознавания лиц, роботы для скучной и монотонной работы в парках, магазинах, кафе и на улицах цветущего Ванахейма.

В тревожное время потребовалось конечно больше лекарств и, что Кенджи нравилось меньше всего, химического оружия. Он всё ещё работал в медицинском отделе, где трудился над стимуляторами бодрости и сытости, а его коллега пытался сделать так, чтобы заживляющая мазь стала хоть на один процент эффективнее. Но Кенджи точно знал, что некоторые отделы собирали порошки и смеси, которыми набивали маленькие гранаты: при взрыве смесь распылялась вокруг и попадала на людей. Одна такая смесь могла прожечь человеческое мясо до кости — Кенджи видел презентацию, и помнил, как ему стало не по себе от чудовищной демонстрации.

В эвакуации конечно всё ещё приходилось работать. Не так долго, как на поверхности, но всё же каждый день. Где-то около полудня Кенджи уходил из своего отсека и приходил в небольшую лабораторию, где получал задание на ближайшие несколько дней. Иногда приходилось задерживаться и после окончания рабочего дня, потому что чем дольше шла война, тем больше требовалось и лекарств, и оружия.

Оставлять Джуна одного в отсеке Кенджи не хотелось. Это не родной дом, где всё под рукой, и нет необходимости никуда выходить. За продуктами надо было ходить к месту выдачи, уборные и душ располагались довольно далеко, а семьи вокруг и сами возились с детьми — просить их о помощи слишком часто Джун стеснялся. Кенджи пришлось потратить несколько вечеров на то, чтобы объяснить Джуну, что в просьбах о помощи нет ничего плохого. Сегодня он просил кого-то присмотреть за малышами, завтра — попросят его. «И это нормально, Джун, понимаешь?» — спрашивал настойчиво Кенджи. Джун вздыхал, кивал и постепенно смирился с необходимостью иногда доставлять другим семьям неудобства.

К счастью, в лаборатории были очень понимающие коллеги. И если вдруг кто-то из соседей прибегал и с круглыми от ужаса глазами просил Кенджи немедленно вернуться, Кенджи мог без вопросов оставить работу, которой занимался. Все понимали: сейчас семья была важнее любого дела даже больше, чем раньше.

Первый раз, когда сосед примчался к Кенджи в лабораторию, случился всего через четыре дня после эвакуации (они с Джуном тогда ещё не помирились). Маленькая Саюми выбралась из отсека и отправилась изучать, где они оказались. Джун не заметил этого, а когда обнаружил, что дочь исчезла — поднял панику. Дочь умудрилась незамеченной добраться почти до конца следующего жилого блока, где её и обнаружили, но Джун и сам перепугался, и соседей переполошил, ещё и Кенджи пришлось вернуться, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. Даже странно, что Джун его не простил после этого, а продолжил дуться.

Второй раз сосед был скорее обескуражен, чем напуган — исчезновение ребёнка его встревожило больше, чем исчезновение самого Джуна, который где-то около часа назад ушёл в медблок за лекарством. Взять лекарство и вернуться — дело пятнадцати минут, ну, может, получаса, если совсем стало плохо. Но целый час бродить неизвестно где по подземному городу… Кенджи поспешил вернуться, чтобы хотя бы присмотреть за детьми.

Но к его возвращению Джун уже был в отсеке. Он лежал на нарах, прикрыв глаза рукой, и тяжело дышал, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Рядом сидел незнакомый Кенджи мальчик. Он вскочил на ноги и отскочил в сторону сразу же, как только его увидел.

— Слава небесам, ты вернулся… — выдохнул Кенджи. — Как ты? Где ты был?

Джун слабо улыбнулся и заговорил — так тихо, что половину его слов можно было только прочитать по губам.

— Мне стало нехорошо. Я пошёл в медблок за лекарством. Попросил, чтобы за детьми присмотрели, думал, недолго провожусь. Но в нашем медблоке нужное мне лекарство закончилось, сказали, надо сходить в соседний… Я заблудился… Милый Юджи помог мне добраться обратно.

Мальчик, до этого времени молчавший, шмыгнул носом.

— Он упал, когда мы вошли в этот жилой блок. Ваши соседи показали, где эрад Джун живёт.

Кенджи погладил холодную щёку. Потом взял бледное запястье и нашёл пальцами заполошный пульс. Джун попытался его успокоить:

— Всё нормально… мне надо немного отдохнуть.

— Где дети? — перебил Кенджи. К его удивлению, вместо Джуна ответил мальчишка.

— Приходила квинли-кормилица. Сказала, что присмотрит за ними.

— Всё так. Спасибо, Юджи, — Джун улыбнулся ему. — Я не очень хорошо понимал, что происходит. Хорошо, что ты за всем смотрел.

— Ты вообще кто? — Кенджи в упор смотрел на мальчишку, который казался смутно знакомым, хотя Кенджи ещё ни разу не видел его в жилом блоке. Будто бы они знали друг друга много лет назад и встретились после долгой разлуки.

Джун мягко взял Кенджи за руку. Пальцы были ледяными, как у трупа.

— Его зовут Юджи. Он из приюта. Посмотри на него, пожалуйста, внимательнее.

Мальчишка пялился на них обоих исподлобья. Мелкий — всего лет шесть на вид. Лопоухий, с миндалевидным разрезом чёрных глаз, как у азиата, с большим ртом и высокими скулами. Он был чем-то неуловимо похож на Джуна. Но в овале лица, в тяжёлой челюсти, в тёмно-рыжем цвете лохматой шевелюры, в лёгкой горбинке на носу Кенджи невольно видел себя самого с детских фотографий.

Понимание пришло не сразу, и Кенджи больше всего на свете в этот момент хотел, чтобы догадка оказалась неверной. Но Джун смотрел на мальчика с такой любовью, а сам мальчик был того самого возраста, что Кенджи спросил больше для самоуспокоения, чем в желании получить отрицательный ответ:

— Этого не может быть…

— Может, — Джун поднял на него взгляд. — Прошу тебя…

Кенджи поманил мальчика к себе.

— Малой, знаешь, где блок «Трилистник»?

Тот кивнул.

— Приют находится неподалёку.

— Сделай-ка доброе дело, — Кенджи достал из нагрудного кармана своего лаборантского халата маленький блокнот и быстро написал там название лекарства. — Сходи в медблок, прикреплённый к «Трилистнику», найди там Маттиаса Линда или Ютаку Кяна, попроси у них этот препарат, — он вырвал лист из блокнота и отдал мальчику. — Скажи, что тебя прислал эрад Кенджи, они поймут.

— Сделаю! — мальчик шутливо отдал честь и выбежал из отсека, спеша выполнить важное поручение.

Джун не без труда сел. Он был совсем бледным, его лоб покрылся испариной, пульс (Кенджи машинально проверил ещё раз) даже не думал снижать темп до нормального.

— Я буду задавать вопросы, а ты отвечать «да» или «нет», чтобы не тратить силы зря. Понял? — Кенджи надеялся, что его голос звучит спокойно, ровно и не выдаёт ни капли того волнения, что кипело в груди. — Ты заблудился по пути в медблок?

— Да, — скорее выдохнул, чем проговорил Джун.

— Ты встретил мальчика… Юджи по пути в другой медблок?

— Да… не совсем… — Джун прикрыл глаза. — Мне стало нехорошо рядом с жилым блоком приюта. Юджи позвал воспитателя и принёс мне воды. Это случайность, что он… что именно он увидел меня… Я удивился, когда пришёл в себя. Юджи крутился рядом и тормошил воспитателя, требуя сказать, как я себя чувствую.

— Ты сразу понял, кто он? — Кенджи нахмурился, когда Джун кивнул вместо ответа. — Ты всё-таки… Джун, я ведь запретил тебе навещать его в приюте! Мы же сразу договорились, что забудем о нём!

Джун приподнял уголки рта в вымученной улыбке.

— Разве я мог забыть нашего первого ребёнка?.. Кенджи, ты ведь помнишь, почему его забрали?

Разумеется Кенджи помнил. Может быть, даже лучше, чем хотелось бы помнить эту досадную ошибку юности. Он так сильно тогда хотел Джуна, а Джун был так болезненно влюблён в него, что не отказывал ни в одной просьбе. И всё случилось как-то само собой.

Их обоих не остановил запрет для несовершеннолетних ванов на занятие сексом. Кенджи точно знал, что никто толком не соблюдал этот идиотский запрет, потому что именно в юности гормоны у всех плескались так, что пёрло из ушей. Потому и уговорил Джуна на это маленькое преступление. Да и слово «преступление» было слишком громким — они делали то, к чему стремились их тела, вот и всё.

Неопытный, робкий Джун и в первый раз, и потом даже не заикался о презервативах. Кенджи же слышал от друга, что все квиманы принимают гормоны, снижающие их излишнюю эмоциональность, а с этими гормонами просто невозможно забеременеть. Этому другу Кенджи в то время мог доверить что угодно, и потому принял его слова на веру.

То, что Джун не принимал никаких гормонов, Кенджи понял, когда узнал о его беременности. Они тогда ещё сильно поссорились из-за сущей ерунды — Кенджи просто целовался с одним квиманом, а Джун развёл из этой мелочи скандал и разорвал отношения. Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы вернуть его доверие — Кенджи в то время был влюблён так сильно, что и помыслить не мог о жизни в Ванахейме без Джуна.

Пока ссорились-мирились — уже прошли все возможные сроки для безопасного аборта (подпольного конечно же, не было и речи о том, чтобы обращаться с этим в медицинские этажи Ратуши). Да и Джун наотрез отказался избавляться от ребёнка, талдыча, как попугай, что не убьёт живое существо. Кенджи поспешил сделать Выбор, но поздно — беременность наступила раньше, чем он принял решение. У них не было ни единого шанса, чтобы им позволили оставить ребёнка.

Кенджи не мог представить, что Джун может так горько рыдать, до того дня, когда они узнали, что ребёнка передают в приют. Он хорошо перенёс первые роды, природа очень постаралась, чтобы дать ему настолько идеальное для вынашивания детей тело. Но так уж получилось — роды были «вхолостую».

Джун в тот день сидел — как вот сейчас — на больничной постели. Очень бледный, взмокший от бестолковых рыданий, ослабший настолько, что смог держаться прямо, только опёршись спиной на подушку. Его руки тогда тоже были холодными — Кенджи помнил, будто это всё происходило только вчера.

«Не будем его искать, хорошо? — предложил Кенджи, согревая дыханием ледяные пальцы. — Мы ошиблись, и эту ошибку нам не исправить. Примем её и пойдём дальше. Согласен?»

Даже если Джун возражал, он был слишком слаб, чтобы спорить. Поэтому опустил в знак согласия ресницы. Всё решилось. Им пришлось забыть о своём первенце, чтобы вернуться к обычной жизни. Вдвоём. Через неделю их ждало заключение союза и та самая жизнь, о которой они мечтали и в которой не было места ошибкам бестолковой юности.

— Я то помню, что произошло, — заметил Кенджи. — А вот помнишь ли ты, что мы решили?

Джун смотрел на него мутным взглядом.

— Ты решил, Кенджи. Ты решил за нас обоих.

— Нет никакого смысла цепляться за эту ошибку.

— Он мой сын! Я носил его под сердцем девять месяцев, а ты хотел, чтобы я его так просто забыл?! — Джун покачал головой — она двигалась тяжело, будто была чугунной. — Я попросил в приюте, чтобы мне разрешили взять его к себе на время эвакуации. Они не знают, что нас связывает. Они думают, я предложил им помощь.

— И речи быть не может! — Кенджи вскочил и принялся мерить «гостиную» отсека широкими шагами. — Я работаю, чтобы прокормить нас четверых. Еды и без того мало, едва самим хватает. И тут ты притаскиваешь ещё одного ребёнка, который будет нас объедать? Даже если бы это не был наш сын, я бы сказал тебе «нет»!

— Но он не просто какой-то там ребёнок! — возразил Джун, задыхаясь. — В нём течёт моя и твоя кровь. У него мои глаза и твои черты лица. Посмотри на Саюми, они ведь похожи с Юджи, как две капли воды!

— Я всё сказал, — отрезал Кенджи. — Когда он вернётся, я отведу его обратно в приют.

— Нет! — Джун тоже попытался встать, но сразу же грузно опустился обратно на нары. — Я не позволю забрать у меня Юджи второй раз. Один раз я уже предал его. И не допущу ещё одного предательства. Он совсем ребёнок, Кенджи… — Джун смотрел на него с мольбой. — Он не заслуживает такого отношения. Я прошу тебя… если ты меня хоть немного действительно любишь…

— Оставь эти свои квимановские штучки. Ты меня услышал, — Кенджи фыркнул. — Любишь-не любишь, посмотрите на него. Тебе пятнадцать лет? Кажется, уже давно нет. Пойми, Джун, сейчас совсем не то время, чтобы пытаться быть заботливой лапочкой. Надо как-то выживать самим. Дети в приюте не страдают. А что ты будешь делать, когда эвакуация закончится, и мы вернёмся на поверхность? — Кенджи присел рядом и обнял Джуна за плечи. Тот тяжёло привалился к нему, с видимым усилием заставляя себя ещё держаться в сознании. — Мелкий привяжется к тебе, а забрать его насовсем ты не сможешь, мы, ваны, не усыновляем детей. Всё равно придётся предавать его. И уж поверь, Джун, лучше тебе предать его сейчас, пока он ещё не привык к тебе, чем потом. Ваv же обоим будет больно.

— Это мой сын… я не отдам его… я никому больше его не отдам… — зашептал Джун, очевидно, уже частью сознания провалившейся в беспамятство. — Умоляю, Кенджи… Не забирай у меня Юджи… Он нужен мне, он мой… мой…

Кенджи поцеловал его, всё-таки лишившегося чувств, в лоб. Слабый, зависимый от него Джун вызывал особое чувство нежности. Перед таким Джуном не было нужды показывать своё главенство, всё и так очевидно. Но такому Джуну и не хватало сил отказать. Чем слабее он был, чем более беспомощным казался, тем мягче становился Кенджи, тем более безумные пожелания был готов исполнять.

Штора у входа зашуршала. Мальчик по имени Юджи зашёл в отсек, прижимая к груди бумажный свёрток с лекарствами.

— Эрад Маттиас… дал это всё… Сказал, что эрад Джуну пригодится не только то, что вы попросили… — мальчик заметно побаивался Кенджи, но говорил чётко и спокойно, насколько мог.

Кенджи бережно уложил Джуна на нары и укрыл одеялом. Потом задёрнул тканевую перегородку, чтобы свет не мешал ему спать. Лекарство примет потом, когда очнётся.

— Юджи, верно? — спросил он мальчика. Тот кивнул. — Расскажи, пожалуйста, о себе. Что ты любишь? Чем увлекаешься? Почему ты попал в приют?

И стоило ещё, пожалуй, забрать детей у кормилицы. Но это — чуть позже. Буквально через десять минут, когда Кенджи расположит настороженного, как оленёнок, мальчика к себе. Потом можно будет послать его к кормилице с сообщением. А там, может, и Джун придёт в себя… И тогда они смогут поговорить ещё раз. Но теперь уже о том, как будут жить впятером.

Ох, Джун, Джун, зачем ты вообще в это ввязался? Ведь потом непременно будет больно — интуиция никогда не обманывала Кенджи, и сейчас она с ясностью провидца подсказывала, что будущее не порадует никого их них.


	9. Счастье опустошает

Если во время эвакуации Ютака медленно гнил со скуки, то теперь у него не было ни одной лишней минуты на такие мелочи.

Маленький госпиталь, наспех разбитый в одном из зданий Старого города, трудился дни и ночи напролёт. Раненых было много, койки давно закончились, и в ход шли обыкновенные деревянные паллеты, поставленные попарно и по несколько штук друг на друга. Воздух остро и тошнотворно вонял кровью, сгоревшей кожей и костью, спиртом, болью и отчаянием. Сидя под землёй в безопасности, Ютака и не подозревал, что Третья Зона терпела сокрушительное поражение. Был лишь вопрос времени, когда кучка злобных ублюдков доберётся до сердца Третьей Зоны — Ратуши на самом севере Ванахейма. Пока что их удавалось сдерживать и даже немного оттеснить обратно к границам Асгарда, но силы одной стороны стремительно таяли, а другую сторону гнала вперёд ненависть.

У Ютаки не было времени задаваться вопросами. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз полноценно спал или ел не на бегу. Если честно, он даже не помнил, сколько дней или месяцев прошло с того времени, как он поднялся наверх. Его мир теперь был заполнен сотнями раненых асов, которые бросались в бой, едва приходили в себя.

Асы нуждались в его руках, ловко и аккуратно зашивающих раны. Асы называли его сдержанную улыбку — лучшим обезболивающим. Асы, которых он ставил на ноги, горячо прощались с ним и повторяли перед уходом свои имена, чтобы Ютака не забыл их, когда это всё закончится. Все эти имена Ютака потом, через несколько дней, слышал по радио в сводках новостей среди погибших.

Удивительное дело, но только здесь, среди горячей пыли и воплей о помощи, Ютака чувствовал себя настоящим. Будто вся эта спокойная жизнь в Ванахейме на самом деле была фальшивкой — эдакой игрой в кукольный домик, — и только в сердце войны кипела истинная жизнь. Странно было так думать, видя столько смертей, но у Ютаки всегда были свои представления о том, какой должна быть жизнь.

В редкие моменты отдыха, когда выдавалось и поспать, и немного посидеть, уставившись в стенку, прихлёбывая обжигающий кофе, Ютака кропал короткие письма и передавал их пачками магнетитам, которые когда-нибудь собирались вниз. Он не рассчитывал на ответы, но считал необходимым успокаивать Шо. Всё в порядке, я ещё живой.

Беспокойство было сильным в первые дни, пока хаос не захватил ещё с головой. Ютака не находил себе места и то и дело допускал такие нелепые ошибки, что было стыдно. Потом старая медсестра, которая наверняка принадлежала ещё первому поколению Третьей Зоны, поймала Ютаку за шиворот и хорошенько встряхнула его, как котёнка.

— Возьми себя в руки, мальчик! — строго сказала она таким тёплым голосом, что было невозможно сопоставить в уме образ дородной, высокой квинли с румянцем во всю щёку и густой сетью морщин на лице с этим бескрайним теплом, которое поднималось из глубины души. — Кто бы ни остался у тебя внизу, он в безопасности. Чем больше асов ты вылечишь, тем надёжнее наша защита. Не думай, что ты здесь ничем не можешь ему помочь. Как раз здесь ты помогаешь и ему, и всем нам. Запомни это и залатай поскорей вон того солдата, чтобы он встал на ноги и защитил нас.

Ютака был благодарен этой квинли, Анастасии, сумевшей утихомирить его тревогу так быстро. Под её пристальным надзором он за месяц работы узнал гораздо больше, чем за всё время обучения. Вскоре он уже мог не только зашивать раны, но и сам проводить несложные операции. Анастасия заметила, что у него к этому особый талант.

А однажды наплыв раненых вдруг схлынул — боевые действия резко сместились на северо-восток, и теперь уже другой госпиталь сбивался с ног, пытаясь помочь всем. Утгардцы сменили тактику и решили зайти в Ванахейм через жилые кварталы. Путь им преградила широкая река, протекающая прямо по границе с Асгардом. Им стоило только перебраться через неё — и половина дела сделана, до Ратуши уже рукой подать. Но время шло, а утгардцы всё не могли прорвать защиту асов.

Юго-западный госпиталь получил передышку. Ютака теперь мог больше времени уделять письмам для Шо, в которых подробно и обстоятельно рассказывал пережитое. Оказалось, он провёл наверху уже три месяца, а они промелькнули, как три очень долгих дня.

_ «Как ты? Надеюсь, Маттиас ещё присматривает за тобой. Если нет — дай мне знать. Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. В прошлой партии писем я отправил тебе шоколад. Он здесь другой, гораздо вкуснее, хоть его дают мало и редко. Пусть порадует тебя…» _

Ютака поставил было точку в конце письма, но ощущение недосказанности всё равно свербело в груди. Это ощущение зародилось ещё с тем первым письмом, которое Маттиас обещал передать Шо, а как от него избавиться, Ютака не очень хорошо понимал.

После письма он взялся за дневник. Это была обыкновенная тетрадь с обтрепавшимися краями. В эту тетрадь Ютака тщательно записывал истории, которые рассказывали ему раненые асы. Раньше он не любил пустой трёп и предпочитал, чтобы пациенты молчали. Но для асов рассказы были отдушиной в это сложное время, и потому Ютака внимательно слушал их. Оказалось, что иные истории из жизни могли поспорить по сложности и чувственностью с серьёзными книгами.

Сегодня историю ему рассказал Расмус Вентурини, квиман средних лет, попавший в госпиталь уже четвёртый раз. Смерть никак не желала его забирать, и Расмус усмехался, щуря тёмно-зелёные глаза: «Значит, мне суждено умереть иным путём, но точно не на поле боя». В последний раз Расмуса привезли чуть живого, но выцарапали с того света. Пришлось ампутировать левую ногу выше колена — это даже расстроило их весёлого пациента, который надеялся вернуться в отряд, а теперь, скорее всего, будет спущен вниз, в эвакуацию. Предстоящий спуск его не радовал.

— Моё место — наверху, среди асов. Внизу я сдохну от скуки куда вероятнее, чем здесь от пули-идиотки, — фыркнул Расмус и поджал губы в типичной квимановской манере (Ютака вспомнил, что Шо поджимал губы так же, когда не получал того, что хотел, немедленно). — Подумаешь, беда, ногу отпилили! Вторая ведь на месте. Я ещё могу пригодиться, а, эрад Ютака?

Ютака занёс над страницей в бледную клетку кончик ручки и задумался ненадолго, прежде чем вывести очередной заголовок немного неровным размашистым почерком.

Потом сделал глоток ещё тёплого кофе — в этот раз им досталось даже немного молока и по маленькому кусочку сахара — и аккуратно принялся записывать очередной рассказ.

Расмус завёл разговор исключительно из скуки — делать в госпитале было решительно нечего, а единственный сосед в опустевшей неделю назад палате крепко спал. Ютака проверил у спящего повязку и отошёл к скучающему Расмусу. Тот бы рад его видеть.

— Посиди со мной немного, если у тебя не очень много работы, — негромко попросил Расмус, чтобы не потревожить сон соседа, и кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к руке Ютаки. — Мне одиноко.

Работы не было, на весь госпиталь остался от силы десяток пациентов. Ютака решил, что может уделить Расмусу больше внимания, к тому же, ему тоже было нечего делать. Он присел на край кровати.

— О чём хочешь поговорить?

Лицо Расмуса — улыбчивое лицо человека, который тщательно скрывал внутреннюю грусть — посветлело от радости.

— Если честно, я не очень хорош в разговорах. Не даются они мне. Никогда не давались. Я из-за этого даже пару никак не мог найти, — он тихо засмеялся. — Представляешь? Всю юность ходил по свиданиям с такими красавцами и красотками, но ни с кем не мог толком разговаривать. Не лежала душа. Знаешь, когда повисает такое тяжёлое и неловкое молчание? Вот оно всё время было со мной на свиданиях. Даже вспоминать смешно.

Он улыбался. Но Ютака чувствовал — на самом деле ничего смешного не было.

— Ты ушёл в Асгард, потому что не нашёл пару?

— Пару-то я нашёл… — Расмус хмыкнул. — Да только не срослось у нас.

— Разочаровались в Выборе? — спросил Ютака очень мягко, чтобы это не выглядело вторжением в личное пространство. Расмус в ответ неуверенно качнул головой.

— Выбор — это важное решение, верно? Пожалуй, самое важное в жизни любого вана, если только он не бесплоден от природы. Нам ведь столько говорили об этом в школе… Вам тоже, наверняка, постоянно талдычили: «Из Ванахейма вы ещё сможете уйти в Асгард, но из Асгарда уже никогда не вернётесь в Ванахейм»? В день Выбора мне казалось, что я тщательно обдумал всё и принял правильное решение… — Расмус нервно хихикнул и скомкал пальцами с обломанными под корень ногтями тонкое одеяло. — Не хочу сказать, что Выбор испортил мне жизнь. Я счастлив… в принципе счастлив. Но если бы я мог изменить своё решение тогда, был бы гораздо счастливее.

Выбором называлось решение, к которому детей Ванахейма готовили с тринадцати лет до самого совершеннолетия в двадцать два года. На первый взгляд, всё было просто: надо было всего лишь выбрать район, в котором собирался жить, и вид деятельности.

Сложности начинались у всех фертильных ванов. Они могли выбрать Ванахейм и заниматься воспитанием детей, будущих поколений. А могли пройти стерилизацию и уйти в Асгард, чтобы работать там на благо общества. Стерилизация была введена на заре развития Третьей Зоны — Совет искренне полагал, что рабочие могут заводить семьи, но если появятся дети, это будет отвлекать от работы и долга. Поначалу люди пытались бунтовать, но в итоге система была принята, а все недовольные и несмирившиеся обосновали Утгард — общину на самом севере Третьей Зоны.

Так и принялись жить. Система работала. Из десяти юных ванов как минимум двое были бесплодны от природы — печальные последствия Войны. Около пяти — уходили в Асгард, не желая всю жизнь нянькаться с младенцами (из них всегда был хотя бы один разочаровавшийся, который бросал Ванахейм после первого ребёнка, едва тот становился совершеннолетним). Остальные оставались в Ванахейме навсегда и воспитывали следующее поколение, которое в своё время тоже сталкивалось с Выбором.

Ютака сделал свой Выбор, потому что Шо, как бы тавтологично это не звучало, не оставил ему выбора. Ютака не мог его бросить или сказать что-то вроде: «Эй, да ладно, пусть у нас заберут ребёнка, но мы с тобой отправимся в Асгард, где будем жить на полную катушку!». Так и остался. Он тоже был счастлив. Да, вполне себе счастлив.

— Его звали Ларс. У него были серые глаза, похожие на грозовое небо, и четыре серьги в левом ухе, — заговорил Расмус снова. Его взгляд чуть потемнел от силы нахлынувших воспоминаний. — Он подрабатывал в Кристианхусете и очень хотел стать аметистом — как ты, эрад Ютака. Мы познакомились в кофейне. Он просто подошёл ко мне и спросил, что я читаю. Оказалось, что это была его любимая книга, и мы принялись её обсуждать, а потом разговор перескочил ещё на одну тему, и ещё, и я совсем забыл, что не умею общаться!

Мы начали встречаться, продолжал Расмус, и впервые в жизни меня переполняло любовью. Она только кажется такой лёгкой, что можно оттолкнуться от земли и полететь. Но она очень тяжёлая. Ты сгибаешься, чтобы любовь не сломала тебе позвоночник, и обнимаешь колени возлюбленного, отдаёшь ему часть того, что не даёт тебе дышать полной грудью. Я не был уверен, что Ларс испытывает то же самое, но когда он смотрел мне в глаза, обхватив ладонями лицо, когда целовал и говорил, что дороже меня у него никого нет — я верил каждому его слову. Не мог не верить.

Он был частью меня. Порой мне казалось, что его желания — это и мои желания тоже. Он любил кофе с мороженым, и мне тоже оно стало нравится, когда я попробовал. Слишком сладко, правда, но всё-таки вкусно. Он всегда вставал с первыми лучами солнца, и я приучился вставать чуть раньше, чтобы готовить ему завтрак. Он хотел уйти в Асгард после совершеннолетия, а я…

Расмус замолчал и сгорбился, словно защищался от гнетущих его воспоминаний, которые камнепадом сыпались ему на голову. Ютака накрыл его руку ладонью. Уже можно было ничего не рассказывать, всё стало понятно после тяжёлого вздоха и исчезнувшего призрака улыбки.

Однако Расмус собрался силами. Теперь он уже не мог остановиться, раз уж принялся рассказывать.

— Я очень хотел детей, эрад Ютака, — сказал он тихим, спокойным голосом. — У меня не было ни братьев, ни сестёр, но я видел, как родители счастливы. Я всё детство нянчил кукол и плюшевых зайцев, а когда в школе заговорили про Выбор, то даже не задумывался. Конечно же мой Выбор — это Ванахейм! Я хотел большую семью, надёжного партнёра, пятерых детей… Я просто хотел быть счастливым, как и мои родители.

Мы обсуждали это с Ларсом. Но чем больше обсуждали, чем больше он объяснял мне, почему Асгард лучше Ванахейма, тем сильнее я склонялся к мысли, что да, возможно, быть «кудахтающим ваном» (прости, эрад Ютака) — это не самое интересное в жизни. Он заразил меня своей любовью к Асгарду, отодвинул мою мечту о большой семье на второй план и заменил её на свою — о свободной и увлекательной жизни. Ларс говорил, что брак в Асгарде ничем не отличается от партнёрства в Ванахейме. Всё то же самое, и он будет со мной всегда. Конечно я ему верил. Сложно не верить тому, кто видит мир так же, как и ты.

Он снова замолчал. За окнами хлынул летний ливень, такой сильный, что шум заполнил повисшую тишину. В палате стало темно, и Ютаке пришлось встать, чтобы включить свет. Спящего пациента это не побеспокоило. Хотелось ещё распахнуть рассохшиеся деревянные окна, но Ютака ограничился тем, что приоткрыл форточку. В палату хлынул дурманящий запах мокрой земли, травы и асфальта, шум дождя стал громче.

Когда он вернулся к Расмусу, тот уже снова привёл мысли в порядок. Выглядел ещё немного подавленным, но уже не производил впечатления, что на него сыплются булыжники.

— В день Выбора я пришёл в Ратушу. Отдал ID-кулон, прошёл стерилизацию… После этого у меня была пара дней, чтобы попрощаться с родителями и собрать вещи для переезда. Но я отправился к Ларсу, чтобы пообещать ему дождаться его совершеннолетия — оно наступало через месяц. Но когда я пришёл к нему, то оказалось, что он и его семья обсуждают церемонию партнёрства. Рядом сидела невзрачная квинли, которая не особо выражала интерес к происходящему.

Мы с Ларсом вышли в сад. У него красивый сад, весь заполненный яркими цветами, — он дарил мне букеты из них.

«Что это значит, милый?» — спросил я его. Ларс отвёл взгляд.

«Я решил, что всё-таки останусь в Ванахейме. Может, в Асгарде и свободная жизнь, но здесь всё-таки больше стабильности. Лира — дочь друзей моей семьи. Если мы сойдёмся, ни мой, ни её род не оборвутся. Это важно, ты ведь понимаешь».

«Но ты обещал, что мы отправимся в Асгард! Вместе, Ларс. Ты мечтал об этом. И я тоже мечтал! Жить в квартире на четвёртом этаже старого дома, завтракать вместе по утрам, работать — ты в больнице, а я — на фабрике игрушек. Заключить брак, Ларс! Помнишь, мы хотели этого!»

«Я передумал».

У него был такой холодный голос, что я на мгновение ощутил облегчение. Нет, это просто не мой Ларс. Возможно, его брат-близнец решил разыграть меня. А Ларс сейчас выйдет из дома, обнимет меня и скажет, что всё, о чём мы мечтали, конечно же сбудется.

«Я уже сделал Выбор», — сказал я погромче, чтобы мой Ларс, прятавшийся в доме, услышал.

Но Ларс, стоявший передо мной, отвернулся и сунул руки в карманы.

«Мне жаль. Ничего не могу поделать. Из Асгарда нет пути обратно в Ванахейм».

Он ушёл в дом. А я остался. Под осколками нашей мечты оказалась моя собственная мечта — о большой семье, надёжном партнёре и пяти детях. А в кармане было заключение об успешной стерилизации.

— Сложнее всего было первые полгода, — Расмус улыбнулся уголками рта. — Поиск жилья, работы, всякие мелочи жизни. Я не рыдал ночами в подушку — знал, что расплачиваюсь только за свою собственную ошибку. Да и работа на фабрике оказалась увлекательной. К нам часто водили детей на экскурсии, и я играл с ними. Видел и Ларса с партнёром и их двумя детьми. Не успел подойти, правда… Карбункулы подорвали нашу фабрику, я чудом остался жив. Ларс и одна его дочь, кажется, тоже выжили. Не знаю, что с ними сейчас. Возможно, прячутся под землёй оба. Он нашёл другого партнёра, она нашла своего… Вряд ли она выбрала Асгард — я слышал, пострадавшие тогда дети наотрез отказывались уходить из Ванахейма, даже бесплодные. А у нас тут в принципе тихо…

— И всё же, ты жалеешь о своём Выборе, — заметил Ютака. — Или о чём-то другом?

— Я жалею, что позволил себе так раствориться в любви к Ларсу, что совсем забыл о своих мечтах, — Расмус встряхнул головой и посмотрел в сторону окна, за которым лило так, будто полное воды небо вдруг лопнуло. — Нам надо было обговорить всё заранее, и если ни один из нас не собирался искать компромисс, то лучше было бы расстаться. Отдельно друг от друга мы бы нашли своё счастье. Может, это была бы не любовь, но мы бы исполнили свои мечты.

Ютака мягко сжал его руку. Рассказанное было ему до боли знакомо. Не то, чтобы он сам был несчастен, но всё могло бы сложиться гораздо лучше.И для него, и для Шо тоже, если бы только они внимательнее слушали друг друга раньше.

Он хотел было рассказать Расмусу о своём партнёре и их Выборе, но тут по палатам начали развозить обед. Обед был скуден, но Расмус всё равно обрадовался еде. Они не шиковали, но и не голодали — но кто знает, может, так повезло только их госпиталю. Ютака попрощался с Расмусом, который жадно набросился на еду и уже совсем не выглядел так подавлено, как во время рассказа о своей жизни.

Ютака поставил точку — ручка немного потекла, и точка получилась слишком жирной. Что-то в этой истории царапнуло его душу, но никак не получалось ухватить за хвост эту очень близкую, но столь юркую мысль. Он решил, что когда-нибудь будет перечитывать свои дневники и тогда точно поймёт всё, что должен понять.

В коридоре стало шумно. Через мгновение в комнату отдыха ворвалась Анастасия.

— Утгардцы нанесли удар с юга, по Мидгарду, — уронила она торопливо. — Вставай. Нам предстоит долгая ночка, а может, и не одна. Везут много раненых.

— Они ведь были на севере! — Ютака быстро убрал тетрадь в ящик стола и натянул сиреневый халат. — Отвлекали внимание?

— Видимо, так и есть, — Анастасия раскраснелась — вынужденное затишье было хорошим, но слишком уж скучным. Она, как и Ютака, терпеть не могла сидеть без дела, спокойствие угнетало её. И она, и Ютака принадлежали тому редкому типу людей, для которых хаос и буря были милее порядка и штиля. Когда мир вокруг разваливался на куски, было гораздо проще почувствовать себя живым, проще найти смысл существования в эту самую секунду.

Ютака быстрым шагом шёл за Анастасией и едва не дрожал от возбуждения, охватившего его. Он снова будет полезен. В его руках и мастерстве снова нуждаются люди. Скольких на этот раз от отвоюет у смерти? И сколько ещё историй, которые оцарапают сердце, услышит?

И всё-таки на краю сознания свербила мысль: с этой войной что-то не так. Слишком много бессмысленной жестокости. У утгардцев всего одно требование: дать им вернуться в состав Третьей Зоны. Совет сопротивлялся так, будто Утгард собирался снести их маленький мир с лица Земли. Ради чего в итоге сражались асы? Было ли это требование единственным? Не скрывал ли чего-то важного Совет?

У Ютаки было слишком много вопросов. И не было никого, кто дал бы ему хоть один ответ. Даже Анастасия — и та знала не больше, только повторяла, что это не их ума дело. Они просто должны работать и спасать жизни, а Совет точно знает, что делает.

Ютака хотел бы верить, что Совет точно знал, во имя чего приносятся все многолюдные жертвы. Лишь бы только Совет не допустил такого, что на войну придётся выйти ванам, всем до последнего.

Военная машина — первая из бог знает скольки — подъехала к госпиталю. Ютака встряхнул головой и отогнал все лишние мысли. Сейчас его должно занимать только одно: увлекательная игра в шахматы со смертью.


	10. Мост между нами

Юджи было шесть лет. Его имя записывалось иероглифами «спокойный» и «дитя», и хотя такое написание не являлось официальным, оно использовалось для указания на диаспору, в которой Юджи родился.

Его «мать» умерла после тяжёлых родов — трагичная ложь, вливаемая в уши всем приютским, заинтересовавшимся причинами своего появления в приюте. Все они — по легенде — сироты, но ни один из них — не «отказник» и уж тем более не «незаконник». Дети в приюте и не знали о запрете секса до совершеннолетия, их жизнь жёстко контролировалась, а по исполнении двадцати одного года им находилась пара из таких же приютских.

Юджи был ещё слишком мал, чтобы задумываться о своём будущем, но всё-таки точно знал, что его ждало. Как и все его товарищи, он мечтал о настоящих родителях. В конце концов, иногда детей из приюта забирали. Но ни Юджи, ни остальные приютские понятия не имели, что для того, чтобы стать таким счастливчиком, надо было уродиться бесплодным.

Они все воспитывались вместе конечно же. И только воспитатели знали, кто из детей в будущем станет асом, а кто — останется в Ванахейме отдавать Третьей Зоне долг за беззаботное детство. В карточке каждого приютского стояла пометка «фертильный» или «бесплодный» (это определяли по генетическим тестам ещё в том возрасте, когда и речи не шло ни о каком деторождении).

Если бы Юджи посмотрел в свою карточку, он бы увидел своё имя латиницей, имя иероглифами, пометку «фертильный» и примечание «незаконный». Весь Юджи всего в четырёх строчках. Из них лишь две были ему известны, а две — никогда не всплыли бы из архивов.

— Я счастлив, что ты забрал меня, Джун, — признался Юджи, прожив в семье чуть больше недели. Это нельзя было считать усыновлением, но дети не умели вникать в бюрократическую волокиту. У него появилась семья. Появился кто-то, кто теперь укладывал его спать по вечерам, целовал в лоб и ласково подтыкал одеяло.

— Спи сладко, мой маленький, — улыбнулся ему тогда Джун и погладил по щеке. — Я так тебя люблю.

Кенджи не одобрял всего этого. Во-первых, ни с манли, как Юджи, ни с манна, как Саюми, было недопустимо так сюсюкаться. Слишком много мягкости шло лишь во вред. Но донести эту мысль до полного нежности к детям Джуна оказалось невозможным. Он фыркал и продолжал делать по-своему. Кенджи иногда напоминал ему — мимоходом, когда замечал, — но в целом не давил. В конце концов, Саюми ещё совсем кроха, а на Юджи ему было наплевать.

Во-вторых, собственно, Юджи… Мальчик не отходил от Джуна ни на шаг и смотрел на него с такой любовью, с какой мог смотреть на родителей ребёнок. Он видел Джуна впервые в жизни, не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, кто этот человек, но всё же любил с бескрайней детской искренностью. Джун отвечал ему тем же — бездной любви и ласки, которых, наверное, ни разу не видели ни Саюми, ни маленький Дан.

— Умерь пыл. Твоя неуёмная забота расхолаживает его, — сказал Кенджи в один из вечеров, Джун тогда слишком долго укладывал детей спать. Юджи раскапризничался и не хотел, чтобы Джун уходил. Талдычил что-то про плохие сны и страх оставаться одному. Из-за его капризов проснулись и Дан, и Саюми. Кенджи пришлось отодвинуть занавеску между двумя «комнатками», чтобы помочь с детьми.

— Юджи просто испугался, — прошептал в ответ на замечание Джун. Голос у него звенел от едва сдерживаемых слёз. — Он так боится, что я его оставлю, что верну обратно в приют, брошу… Снова брошу!

— Конечно, бросишь, — Кенджи обнял его со спины и прижался губами к выступающему позвонку. — Ты ведь помнишь, что ваны не усыновляют детей?

Джун заплакал. Прошло всего две недели — или около того, — а он уже привязался к мальчику, как к родному. И мальчик привязался к нему настолько сильно, что было бы проще перепилить тупым ножом баобаб, нежели порвать связь между ними двумя.

Иногда Кенджи думал, что пора бы поступить так, как следовало с самого начала: взять мальчика за руку, привести в приют и оставить его там. У него не было перед мальчиком обязательств, он ничего не обещал. Пусть Юджи ненавидит его, потому что он всё равно будет ненавидеть, когда придёт время расставаться.

Ещё этот поступок наверняка разобьёт сердце Джуну, но лучше так, чем заставлять его — потом — расхлёбывать всё одному. В этом ведь вся суть «мужчины» в семье: оберегать партнёра, брать на себя решение проблем и принимать первый удар судьбы.

Кенджи так и не смог найти с Юджи общий язык. Мальчик будто чувствовал, кто ему не рад больше всего, и держался отстранённо. Пытался, конечно, наладить контакт, но Кенджи не позволял ему приближаться. Юджи напоминал ему о прошлом.

Именно потому, что присутствие Юджи напрягало, Кенджи старался как можно больше времени проводить в лаборатории. Всё-таки теперь у Джуна был помощник, который с радостью возился с мелкими поручениями. В Кенджи больше не было никакой нужды. Пришёл — отлично, не пришёл — не велика беда. По крайней мере, ощущения — именно такие.

Но в тот день лабораторию Кенджи закрыли — у одного из корундов вышел из-под контроля эксперимент с ядовитым газом. Некоторых отправили в медотсеки, а всем остальным дали выходной. Кенджи попросился было в другую лабораторию, но его рвение осталось без внимания.

Джун обрадовался лишней паре рук, потому что помощников всегда не хватало. Хотя быт в эвакуации был очень скромным, Джун всегда находил тысячу дел, что требовали немедленного участия. Их отсек всегда сиял чистотой, тканевые перегородки были тщательно выстираны и даже украшены вышивкой и аппликациями на месте прорех и въевшихся пятен.

— Спасибо, Кенджи, что бы я без тебя делал? — Джун уронил эту благодарность мимоходом, едва скользнув взглядом по бумажному пакету с продуктами, который Кенджи принёс. Пришлось очень постараться, чтобы выбить для пайка ещё один набор на лишнего человека. Джун на коленях умолял распределителей не забирать взятого в обход всех правил ребёнка и клятвенно заверял, что это всего лишь на время эвакуации, не навсегда. Если бы Кенджи был на месте распределителя, он бы ни в жизнь не поверил этим горячим уговорам.

— Помоги мне! — подал голос Юджи, подметавший отсек. У него никак не получалось замести мусор в совок, и с этой частью уборки Джун всегда приходил на выручку.

— Давай ещё раз покажу, как надо, — улыбался Джун и, держа мальчика за руки, направлял его движения. — Вот так… аккуратно, не маши так. Держи совок. А теперь поверни… Вот, правильно, молодец, — он потрепал рыжие волосы. — В следующий раз попробуешь сам, хорошо?

Саюми и Дан спали. Одна утомилась играть и резвиться за первую половину дня, а второго совсем недавно накормили. В эвакуации они быстро привыкли спать, несмотря на шум вокруг, хотя Джун всё равно просил не разговаривать слишком громко в часы дневного сна.

И пока Джун пытался сотворить из скудного набора продуктов обед на троих, а Кенджи неторопливо пил обжигающе горячий чай с разведённым сухим молоком, Юджи решил поделился с ними удивительным (с точки зрения ребёнка) наблюдением.

— Я заметил одну штуку! — заявил он между прочим, убирая все средства и тряпки для уборки в специальных ящик. — Эрад Джун…

— Просто Джун, милый, пожалуйста, — мягко напомнил ему Джун в очередной раз, потому что мальчик никак не мог это запомнить. — Извини, я тебя перебил. Продолжай.

— Твоё имя начинается со звука «ю», если читать его по правилам, верно?

Джун на мгновение задумался. Потом кивнул.

— Ты прав. Если произносить по-шведски, меня зовут «Юн».

— Если взять первый звук твоего имени и вторую часть имени Кенджи…

— Эрад Кенджи, будь любезен, — отозвался Кенджи, слушавший детскую болтовню вполуха. Мальчик запнулся в смущении. Джун насупился.

— Тебе обязательно было его поправлять?

— Ты его тоже поправляешь, — Кенджи пожал плечами и отхлебнул ещё глоток чая из кружки, металл которой вобрал в себя жар кипятка и теперь ошпаривал губы при каждом прикосновении. — Я хотел бы немного уважения к себе.

— Не обращай внимания, Юджи, — Джун погладил мальчика по голове. — Так что с первым звуком и второй частью?

— Если их соединить, то получится моё имя, — быстро пробормотал Юджи, будто боялся, что его снова перебьют. — «Ю» и «джи». Правильно?

Кенджи перевёл взгляд на Джуна, который стоял, оцепенев от понимания идиотского совпадения. Это была случайность, разумеется, абсолютная случайность, но мальчик оказался потрясающе наблюдателен. Кенджи и в голову бы не пришло обратить на это внимание.

— Мой дорогой… — Джун опустился на пол, чтобы крепко обнять недоумевающего Юджи. Полный нежности голос надломился. — Ты такой умный… я так тобой горжусь…

Мальчик в неловком утешении положил маленькую ладошку ему на голову и растерянно посмотрел на Кенджи, будто спрашивая: «Что я такого сказал?..». Кенджи отвёл взгляд, ответа и подсказок для Юджи у него не было. Тихие слёзы Джуна, растроганного сущей мелочью, на которую и внимания-то обращать не стоило, совершенно его не касались.

— Эрад Джун, почему ты плачешь?.. — спросил Юджи с недетским беспокойством. — Я тебя расстроил?

Джун отстранился от него и улыбнулся. Щёки были мокрыми, а на губах блуждала счастливая улыбка.

— Всё в порядке. Прости, я немного расклеился. Пожалуйста, милый Юджи, называй меня просто Джун. Или… — он с опаской посмотрел на Кенджи, который приподнял брови в немом вопросе «или что?», нутром чувствуя нежелательное продолжение разговора. Джун растолковал это как разрешение говорить дальше и осторожно продолжил: — Или ты хочешь называть меня… нас с Кенджи как-то по-другому?..

Юджи опустил взгляд и теперь производил впечатление улитки, спрятавшейся в домик от прикосновения к рожкам. Он жил в семье уже достаточно долго. Сейчас, когда жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, в эвакуации недели шли за месяцы, а месяцы за годы. И те два месяца, которые Юджи провёл в их семье, были огромным сроком и для него, и для них. Они были, пожалуй, подходящим сроком, чтобы приютский ребёнок задумался о том, как ему называть людей, с которыми он живёт.

— Папа… — очень тихо сказал Юджи, будто разговор напоминал ему тончайшую корку льда на глубоком озере: одно неверное слово-шаг, и пойдёшь ко дну, вернёшься к серым и тоскливым дням в ненавистном приюте. — Папа Джун и па…

Это было уже слишком.

— Только через мой труп! — громко и резко перебил блеющий детский голосочек Кенджи. — У меня всего двое детей, и только они могут называть нас с Джуном отцами.

— Кенджи! — Джун вскочил. — Ты сошёл с ума говорить такое ребёнку!

— Это ты сошёл с ума, если хоть на мгновение решил, что я разрешу этому… этому мальчишке называть нас, как вздумается! — Кенджи тоже рывком поднялся на ноги. — Достаточно того, что мы его приютили на время эвакуации.

Он клокотал от гнева. Подумать только, какой наглый пацан без какого-либо чувства почтения к доброте чужих людей! И пришло же в голову просить что-то подобное.

Кенджи уже собирался высказать это Юджи в лицо, но осёкся. Мальчик смотрел на него с мудрым спокойствием и почему-то улыбался уголками губ — эта улыбка ещё больше придавала его лицу сходство с Джуном.

— Простите, эрад Кенджи. Я был неправ. Я должен уважать Вас и эрад Джуна за всю вашу доброту.

Раскаивался ли мальчик искренне? Кенджи сомневался. Иначе бы не выбрал это идиотское «Вас» — то самое «Вас» во множественном числе, которое использовали для обращения к высокопоставленным лицам. На фоне холодного спокойствия Юджи, неожиданного для шестилетнего ребёнка, гнев Кенджи выглядел совершенно неуместным всплеском эмоций.

Растревоженные криками, одновременно заплакали Дан и Саюми. Джун вздрогнул, борясь с внутренним желанием подойти и утешить малышей, но всё-таки даже не повернулся к ним.

— Я пойду и навещу Шо, — сказал он тихо. — Юджи пойдёт со мной. А ты, эрад папа Кенджи, побудь отцом не только на словах.

Он взял Юджи за руку и вышел вместе с ним из отсека, оставив на недоумевающего Кенджи надрывно рыдающих детей.

Судя по плачу, Дан был напуган, а Саюми просто капризничала и хотела внимания — Кенджи уже научился различать разные виды плача, хотя, конечно, делал это не так хорошо, как чуткий Джун, способный расслышать в рыданиях ещё десяток оттенков. Может, он и в спокойствии Юджи расслышал что-то, что ускользнуло от Кенджи?

Что-то похожее на объявление войны?.. Приютские дети злопамятные. Они никогда не прощают не то, что предательства, а даже намёка на него, и с упоением мстят своему обидчику. Укачивая Дана и утешая сказкой Саюми, Кенджи подумал, что это было смешно, если бы Юджи и в самом деле начал мстить. Ведь если бы он попробовал, то Кенджи бы без лишних вопросов вышвырнул бы его обратно в приют.

Придётся мальчишке проглотить свою обиду, если не хочет потерять любовь единственного человека, которому он вообще сдался.


	11. В поисках несуществующего

Военный грузовик, окутанный клубами пыли и вонючих выхлопов, дребезжал по разбитым дорогам. В кузове подпрыгивали мешки и ящики с провизией, сумки с медикаментами и шесть молодых аметистов, которых отправили в полевой госпиталь, разбитый прямо посреди военного лагеря.

Боевые действия окончательно сдвинулись на север. Небольшие отряды асов ещё патрулировали слабые места, но большинство всё же бросили на северо-восток Ванахейма, где утгардцы пытались пробиться сквозь защиту.

Асов было много, но их враги оказались свирепее и хитрее. Там, где асы защищались и нападали, полагаясь только лишь на оружие и грубую силу, утгардцы каждый день использовали новый способ добыть информацию или посеять в рядах защитников смуту и панику. В ход шли выдрессированные мелкие животные и животные-роботы, которые притаскивали мешочки с ядовитыми веществами или сами являлись маленькими бомбами. Птицы переносили крохотные коробочки, которые разрывались у них в лапах и сбрасывали на головы асов какую-то дрянь, от которой мгновенно начинало чесаться всё тело, а к вечеру несчастный уже сдирал с себя горящую огнём кожу.

Боевой дух подрывали и ежедневные пытки, которые утгардцы устраивали на противоположном берегу. Они выводили по одному пленному и издевались над ним так изощрённо, чтобы его вопли достигали лагеря асов. Чем мучительнее была смерть пленника или пленницы, тем больше (по вероятному мнению утгардцев) асы должны были бояться оказаться на его месте.

Командиры отрядов поднимали боевой дух изо всех сил. Обещали славу и почёт каждому солдату, а тем, кто погиб в стане врага, вечную память. Твердили, что Третья Зона сейчас особенно нуждается в смелости и отваге своих сынов и дочерей, и будоражили сердца растерянных солдат боевыми кличами — яростные крики, похожие на первобытное рычание, вводили асов в подобие транса. Так они особенно ощущали своё единство и чувствовали себя сильнее и смелее, и готовы были отдать за Третью Зону жизнь.

Северный госпиталь уже не мог принимать раненых. Было решено разбить полевой лазарет сразу за военным лагерем, чтобы раненых латали прямо там. Это были две больших длинных палатки с одеялами прямо на земле. Одна такая палатка вмещала сотню людей, лежащих вплотную друг к другу, а в другой отгородили три маленьких хирургических отсека и крохотный закуток для отдыха аметистов. Будто сейчас у них могло найтись время на отдых.

Ютака чувствовал, что от тряски в грузовике его зад превратился в сочную отбивную. Или не очень сочную — он порядком схуднул за месяцы войны, и теперь мог гордо называть себя кожаным мешком с костями. Подпрыгивать на костях было чуточку больнее.

Его охватывало разрывающее изнутри возбуждение. Они ехали в самое сердце этой войны. Если раньше до них с опозданием доносились новости, то теперь они будут точно знать, что происходит. Хаос прошлых дней не мог идти ни в какое сравнение с тем, что их ожидало. Ютака не мог унять нетерпение. Он жаждал поскорее окунуться в ставшую уже привычной суету и хлопоты о раненых.

Анастасию несколько тревожило такое его рвение. Насколько уж она сама была поглощена работой, страсть Ютаки к заботе о других и бесконтрольному хаосу вокруг казалась ей разрушительной. Это пока что он был удовлетворён тем, что давала ему война, но что будет дальше? Ей встречалось много адреналиновых наркоманов, она сама была одной из них, но могла брать свою страсть под контроль. В венах Ютаки кипела молодая кровь. Если он, распробовав адреналиновый угар, не научится контролировать себя, бог знает, к чему это приведёт.

Но Анастасия осталась в юго-западном госпитале, а Ютака отправился на север. Теперь его ощутимо потряхивало, а губы тянуло в восторженную улыбку — весьма дикую для нынешнего времени. Он пытался заставить себя не лыбиться, как идиот, но внутренний восторг был сильнее.

Вдруг началась пальба. Ютака и остальные бросились на пол кузова и закрыли головы руками. Машина взвизгнула шинами, её повело в сторону и закрутило. Вокруг поднялся невообразимый грохот, разрывающий барабанные перепонки. Были слышны крики и вопли, пахло едким дымом и порохом.

В кузов забрался ас-магнетит в камуфляже.

— Хватайте вещи, какие сможете унести! За мной! Я уведу вас! — прокричал он, пытаясь переорать шум вокруг. Ютака прижал к груди медицинскую сумку и вскинул голову. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что утгардцы проникли в Ванахейм и открыли стрельбу по грузовику аметистов. И хотя крыс было немного, шум они подняли знатный.

Пальба продолжалась. Лейле, аметисту, бежавшей чуть впереди Ютаки, прострелило ногу. Она кубарем рухнула на землю. Ютака остановился рядом, чтобы помочь ей встать. На них со всех сторон сыпались пули. Нужно было бежать в укрытие — всего в паре шагов, в подвале старого дома. От пыли и дыма вокруг было ни черта не видно. Ютака тащил Лейлу на себе, то и дело пригибаясь, закрываясь сумкой. Лейла скрипела зубами и изо всех сил старалась двигаться сама.

Воздух вдруг стал нестерпимо горячим. Ютака снова упал на землю, прижал Лейлу к себе и крепко зажмурился. Грузовик с грохотом взлетел в воздух. Во все стороны разлетелись куски ящиков, сгоревших продуктов, металл и ошмётки резины. Прямо рядом с Ютакой в землю вонзился острый осколок — ещё немного, и могло бы влететь в голову, не иначе как ангел-хранитель отвёл — Ютака теперь был готов поверить и в богов, и в Бога.

Его оглушило. В голове звенело, а шум вокруг будто выкрутили в ноль. Лейла трясла его за плечи и, кажется, открывала рот в крике без единого звука. Пыль окружала их плотной стеной.

Ас в камуфляже вынырнул из пыльной пелены и дёрнул их обоих за руки, призывая встать. Ютака встал, и его повело, пришлось схватиться за раненую Лейлу, а она крепко вцепилась в него. К ним подскочил ещё один солдат и силой потащил в сторону. Он вполне мог оказаться утгардцем, вдруг подумалось Ютаке, но они с Лейлой торопливо двинулись за ним, безоговорочно доверяя.

Асы втолкнули их в маленький разлом в стене. В крохотном закутке уже сидели остальные — четыре аметиста и ещё два аса. Водителя грузовика не было — видимо, застрелили ещё в самом начале. Ютака видел, как асы переговариваются с другими аметистами, а те кивают на него, всё ещё глухого. Один из асов выудил из нагрудного кармана кусок бумаги и взял у коллеги Ютаки огрызок карандаша.

Через минуту он ткнул Ютаке под нос записку:

«Утгардцы узнали, что на север едет подмога, и устроили вам засаду. Дальше ехать небезопасно. Вам придётся подождать до вечера завтрашнего дня — мы приведём подкрепление и отвезём вас на место. Здесь вы в безопасности».

Ютака кивнул. До вечера следующего дня они уж продержатся. У них не было еды, но оставалось ещё немного воды в дорожных флягах. Главное, чтобы утгардцы не напали на них ещё раз.

Асы выбрались через пролом в стене и загородили его с другой стороны поставленной на попа деревянной паллетой. Стало темнее, но дневной свет всё ещё проникал внутрь закутка. Было немного прохладно, ночью наверняка станет нестерпимо, но, если прижаться друг к другу, согреются как-нибудь. Главное продержаться ночь и день.

Странное дело… Он ведь даже не испугался. Разве что немного в самом начале, от неожиданности. Но это было весело. Опасно, чертовски опасно, но так будоражило кровь! Ютака поймал себя на том, что едва снова не улыбнулся себе под нос, и поспешил прикрыть рот, имитируя кашель. Наглотался пыли, ага.

Лейла перевязала себе рану. Потом знаками предложила Ютаке осмотреть его. Он покачал ладонью у себя перед носом в знак отказа. Ничего не болело. Потом показал на уши. Лейла поняла его правильно и выудила из его медицинской сумки ушные капли.

Ещё полчаса — и глухота совершенно сползла с ушей. Ютака снова услышал мир. Звуки ему не понравились. Слишком спокойно вдруг стало. Тихо бормотали аметисты, на улице воцарилась полная тишина, даже утгардцы — и те куда-то делись.

— Асы увели их подальше. Кажется, эти крысы думают, что нас разнесло взрывом, — сказала Лейла. — Спасибо, что не бросил.

— Как будто я мог, — Ютака всё-таки улыбнулся, но не безумной от возбуждения улыбкой, а спокойной и утешающей. — Кто-то ещё ранен?

— Нет, только я. Остальные успели спрятаться.

У Лейлы были грязные огненно-рыжие волосы, неровно остриженные до мальчишечьего «ёжика» — обкромсала она себя явно самостоятельно, пользуясь парой свободных часов в дни тишины. Она кисло, как и они все, пахла потом, но это не убивало её мягкое очарование.

Лейла прильнула к плечу Ютаки и уложила голову ему на плечо. Слишком уж интимно для молодой квинли.

— У меня есть партнёр, — мягко заметил Ютака. Лейла подняла на него чёрные, как у лесной птицы, глаза.

— У меня тоже. Я не собираюсь к тебе приставать.

— Тогда хорошо.

Через пару секунд Ютаку догнало осознание неправильности сказанного.

— Подожди. Партнёр? — он чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Что ты делаешь наверху? Ты ведь квинли. Все квинли и квиманы из ванов находятся в эвакуации! Совет сошёл с ума?!

Лейла засмеялась и отстранилась.

— Извини, я ещё не привыкла называть его мужем. Эта разница в союзах немного сбивает с толку. Я из Асгарда. Перебралась туда буквально за месяц до начала войны.

Ютака всё равно несколько мгновений смотрел на неё с недоверием.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Неприлично спрашивать такие вещи у квинли, — Лейла фыркнула. — Тридцать девять. Что, не похоже?

— Ты выглядишь чуть старше меня, — Ютака откинулся спиной на холодную кирпичную стену. — Я думал, Совет совсем сбрендил, что решил отправлять наверх даже фертильных. Мы, манли и манна, ещё можем быть расходным материалом, банк спермы забит так, что на миллион будущих детей хватит. Но вы…

— Я, к счастью, уже выносила и воспитала ребёнка. Теперь меня не очень волнует фертильность. Отказалась — и чувствую себя счастливой.

— Где твой муж сейчас?

— На западе, следит, чтобы утгардские крысы не просочились через границу.

— И всё же они просочились, — Ютака потёр ухо, в котором всё ещё немного звенело. — Уничтожили все наши продукты и медикаменты. Осталось только то, что в наших сумках.

— Думаю, они пробрались с юга. С запада подойти сложнее, там болота и густой лес, — Лейла подтянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками. — Какая разница, откуда они? Мы уже застряли здесь без куска хлеба.

Другие аметисты тоже не выглядели радостными. Они выжили, это не могло не радовать. Но шофёр погиб, припасы уничтожены, а до прибытия помощи асов ещё так долго. Никто не показывал другим, что напуган и встревожен, но страх и беспокойство повисли в воздухе, как мусорная вонь. Ютаке было даже немного стыдно, что сам он не испытывал и крохи тревоги. Ситуация ему нравилась.

— Ты из ванов, верно? — вдруг спросила Лейла. — Почему ты остался в Ванахейме?

— Мой партнёр понёс ребёнка до совершеннолетия. Я остался с ним, чтобы ребёнка не забрали после родов.

— И сколько ему сейчас?

— Ни сколько. Он родился мёртвым.

— О. Прими…

— Не стоит, Лейла.

Она замолчала. Спустя несколько минут заговорила снова — очень тихо, чтобы другие аметисты не слышали её, но слышал только Ютака.

— Я тоже сначала осталась в Ванахейме. Всё, как по книжке. Нашла партнёра, сделала Выбор, понесла ребёнка, родила… Такая вот стандартная жизнь обычного вана, верно? Итан, мой партнёр, вернее, уже бывший партнёр, очень меня любил, хотя мы познакомились на смотринах. Не могу сказать, что я его тоже любила, но уважала и ценила за поддержку и помощь. И всё же эта тихая жизнь, пелёнки-распашонки, ути-пути пальчики сына, первые слова и шаги — всё это не вызывало во мне восторга. Как домашнее задание в школе. Просто надо сделать, и всё. Так и здесь. Надо воспитывать и заботиться. Иначе никак.

— Родители одного из моих друзей тоже разочаровались в Выборе после первого ребёнка, — заметил Ютака. Лейла покачала головой.

— Я не разочаровалась. Я осталась в Ванахейме именно для того, чтобы родить один раз, воспитать, а потом уйти в Асгард, если материнский инстинкт не проснётся. Считай, отдавала долг Третьей Зоне, которая дала мне, моим родителям и братьям-сёстрам всё, чтобы мы жили спокойно и счастливо.

— Сколько у тебя братьев и сестёр?

— Двенадцать, — Лейла достала из-под рубашки медальон и показала крохотную фотографию внутри — на снимке было всего двое взрослых и куча детей разного возраста, самому старшему из которых нельзя было дать больше шестнадцати. — Я ещё не самая младшая. Забота о мелкотне в детстве меня так утомила, что возиться ещё со своими детьми мне очень не хотелось.

— Могу понять. У меня восемь сиблингов, а я старший. Всё детство сопливые носы и грязные задницы вытирал.

— Дай пять! — Лейла подняла ладонь, и Ютака прикоснулся к ней растопыренной пятернёй. — Тогда ты, наверное, представляешь, как меня утомляла эта возня с сыном. Даже когда он подрос. Я его любила, конечно, как могла, готова была порвать за него кого угодно, но когда он подрос и перестал требовать ежеминутного внимания, стало гораздо легче дышать.

— Твой партнёр (Итан, да?), разве не помогал тебе?

— Помогал, а толку? Я всё равно загибалась от скуки. Всё время ездила в Асгард, чтобы развеяться, погулять по любимым местам. Я обожала Асгард! Мне так хорошо дышалось морозным воздухом зимой. Я любила гулять по осенним аллеям, среди золотых и алых деревьев, а весной — наблюдать за цветением. Возвращаться потом в Ванахейм, где всегда одинаковая до тошноты прекрасная погода, было невыносимо. Терпела только потому, что надо было воспитать сына до совершеннолетия. Потом уже можно было бежать на все четыре стороны.

— Итан знал о твоём желании?

— Да. Я рассказала ему на смотринах. Он согласился побыть со мной до совершеннолетия ребёнка, а потом — отпустить меня, — Лейла криво усмехнулась. — Кто ж знал, что через двадцать лет у него мозги набекрень съедут.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Так получилось, что я нашла в Ванахейме манли. У него тоже был партнёр, с которым он воспитывал ребёнка, но делал это, как я, просто потому, что надо. Всего пара встреч, и мы влюбились друг в друга, как подростки. После прогулок по Асгарду — это были лучшие прогулки на свете! — даже расставаться не хотели, ещё по часу сидели в кафешке рядом с метро и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Договорились, что уйдём в Асгард вместе, когда придёт время.

— Но он мог передумать, — Ютака вспомнил историю Расмуса Вентурини. — А из Асгарда возврата нет.

Лейла хмыкнула и хрустнула кулаками: сначала одним, потом вторым. Просто, чтобы размять руки, а быть может — она немного нервничала по ускользающей от понимания Ютаки причине.

— О, мне было наплевать. То есть, я бы очень расстроилась, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы убиваться и страдать. Мне было далеко не пятнадцать, я вполне могла понять, если бы он решил остаться в Ванахейме. В конце концов, Асгард — это моя мечта, а он мог мечтать о чём угодно.

— Но Итан не принимал твою мечту.

— Принимал до тех пор, пока не пришёл день её исполнить. О, Итан закатил мне такой скандал, я думала, стёкла в гостиной повылетают. Он и слушать не хотел, когда я говорила, что он был согласен с моим выбором ещё на смотринах. Он не понимал, что значило «я тебя уважаю и люблю, но не как партнёра». Итан был так возмущён присутствием в моей жизни другого манли, будто я с этим манли трахалась в нашей постели, а не просто гуляла под ручку по Асгарду.

— Ревнивый какой.

— Не то слово! Пришлось сбегать из дома, выпрыгнув среди ночи из окна второго этажа. Когда Итан проснулся, я уже прошла стерилизацию в Ратуше и ждала своего манли — мы созвонились, он обещал скоро прийти.

— Итан опоздал?

— Да. Когда он приехал в Ратушу, я уже заканчивала подписывать документы на расторжение партнёрского союза. Итан, конечно, заартачился, не захотел подписывать, но его мнение никого не интересовало. Я исполнила долг перед Третьей Зоной, я прошла все возможные психологические обследования и не изменила решение о стерилизации ни на грамм. У Итана не было выбора, кроме как подписать документы и отпустить меня на свободу.

— И вот ты здесь, в Асгарде, — Ютака улыбнулся. — Можно за тебя только порадоваться. Война скоро закончится, и вы с мужем вернётесь к обычной жизни.

— Если только Итан не решит подпортить нам пару километров нервишек, — ответила Лейла с досадой. — Он просто с катушек съехал после моего ухода. Преследует меня с того самого дня, как маньяк какой-то. Караулил около дома, возле больницы, присылал букеты и подарки. Умолял вернуться, хотя знал, что я, даже если пожелаю, вернуться не смогу — из Асгарда, как ты сказал, пути назад нет. Однажды выследил моего мужа и попытался поговорить с ним на языке кулаков. Сбежал только, поджав хвост, силёнок не хватило.

— Разве ты не жаловалась магнетитам?

— О, я тебя умоляю. Магнетиты считают, что асы сами должны разбираться с такой мелочью. Что они сделают против манли, который ещё способен к деторождению? Ничего. Вы, ваны, для магнетитов священная корова, вас и пальцем не тронут, пока вы кого-нибудь не убьёте.

— Это квинли и квиманы — священная корова. Манли и манна не обладают их неприкосновенностью.

— В любом случае, магнетиты ничего не могли с ним поделать. Безобидный же. Не нападал, цветы присылал, конфеты, фотографии сына и его партнёра. Я его подарки выбрасывала, едва они приходили. А потом грянула северная война, и он перестал нас терроризировать. Да и нам было не до него. Муж ушёл на север, сражаться, а я куковала в больнице, латая раненых. Потом всё перевернулось с ног на голову, началась эвакуация, утгардские крысы прорвались через границу Асгарда… Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты должен знать.

— Да. Я знаю. Я был в больнице, когда нас эвакуировали.

— Меня в тот день перевели в юго-западный госпиталь. Погрузили ещё десяток асов-аметистов в грузовик, и, пока драгоценные ваны прятались под землю, мы ехали спасать солдатам жизни.

— Слушай, Лейла, не надо так про ванов, а? Мы не виноваты, что когда-то давно приняли эту систему, а мы живём, подчиняясь ей.

— Прости. Асы немного вас недолюбливают, — Лейла примирительно улыбнулась. — Я ничего не имею против тебя. Просто вы слишком отличаетесь от нас.

— Возможно. Я не был по другую сторону баррикады.

Лейла замолчала и, откинувшись на стену, прикрыла глаза. Они сидели здесь, кажется, целую вечность, хотя на самом деле солнце ещё даже не село. Свет пробивался через планки паллет и оставлял на земляном полу, усыпанном осколками кирпичей, широкие светлые полосы. В лучах света кружилась пыль.

Аметисты тихо переговаривались между собой, что-то обсуждали, может, рассказывали друг другу истории своей жизни, чтобы в случае чего — кто-то мог рассказать о них кому-нибудь ещё. Один уже свернулся калачиком на земле, накинув на плечи свою драную кожаную куртку, и пытался уснуть, чтобы приблизить следующий день и отвлечься от голода.

Когда Лейла снова заговорила, Ютака уже успел забыть о её рассказе. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, о чём идёт речь.

— Итан попал к нам в госпиталь, раненый в бою. Оказалось, он прошёл стерилизацию сразу после начала северной войны и отправился на север. Думал, что, если суждено, мы встретимся снова. Встретились, да… Так встретились, что вспоминать тошно.

— О…

— Он преследовал меня с удвоенной силой. Говорил, что я должна вернуться к нему, что он единственный, кто меня понимает и сможет защитить. Держал за руку, смотрел в глаза, заливался соловьём о своей любви и невразумительно лопотал о будущем, которое ждёт меня рядом с ним. Чуть не убила его, честное слово! И если я просила кого-то заменить меня, он закатывал истерики, требуя, чтобы к нему подошла именно я.

— И ты попросила перевода на север?

— Да! Я не могла выносить этого хлюпика. Меня тошнило от одного звука его голоса. Он не понимал, что я замужем, и всё умолял быть с ним снова. Но, знаешь, даже если бы я была свободна, то не вернулась бы к нему. Ни за что.

— Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

— Мне хватает того, что я знаю, где мой муж. Об Итане не было никаких вестей, но и его имя я не слышала по радио среди списков погибших. Возможно, он на севере. Возможно, погиб, а я пропустила его имя, выслушивая в новостях имя мужа. Не очень-то меня это волнует.

Ютака покосился на Лейлу. Потом пожал плечами.

— Он всё-таки тебя любит, этот твой Итан.

— А я его — нет!

— Когда влюблён так, что в груди больно, сложно принять, что эти чувства кому-то не нужны. Можно, конечно, но сложно. Всё кажется, что возлюбленный просто не понимает, насколько он для тебя важен. И пытаешься донести это, достучаться, докричаться… Но тебя не слышат. Даже не хотят услышать.

— Я слышала Итана, Ютака. А вот он меня — нет, — заметила Лейла ещё тише, чем говорила до этого. — Он не услышал ни в первый раз, ни в третий, ни в десятый. Он помешался на своей любви, а это уже нездорово. Я честно предупреждала его ещё на берегу, что не смогу полюбить, а он решил, что я должна. Кто из нас не слышал другого?

Ютака вздохнул.

— Боюсь, что вы оба глухи друг к другу.

Лейла положила ладонь ему на голову и взъерошила отросшие до плеч волосы, как ребёнку.

— Ты ещё совсем юн. Не буду с тобой спорить. Пусть каждый из нас придерживается своего мнения.

Ютака решил, что этот рассказ непременно стоит записать в тетрадь, когда они всё-таки прибудут на место. Разумеется, если у него будет свободное время.

Он обвил плечи Лейлы рукой и чуть нажал на них, предлагая лечь к себе на колени.

— Ты ранена. Тебе нужно поспать.

— А ты, видимо, не знаешь уже, о ком позаботиться, — усмехнулась Лейла и выпуталась из этих объятий. — Не беспокойся. Эй, коллеги! — она повысила голос, привлекая общее внимание. — У меня в сумке чудесным образом завалялась колода карт! Сыграем?

Аметисты заметно оживились. До заката оставалось немного, но одну партию в карты они бы смогли сыграть.

Ютака от карт отказался. Впечатления прошедшего дня навалились на него, будто океаническая волна. Он пообещал себе вздремнуть всего полчасика, а потом присоединиться к игре, но едва лёг и накрыл голову курткой, чтобы создать темноту, сразу же провалился в глубокий сон.

Во сне он видел себя и Шо на двух краях пропасти. Они кричали друг другу, но никак не могли услышать, что кричит другой. С каждой громкой фразой края пропасти разъезжались всё дальше, пока Ютака вдруг не начал говорить шёпотом.

Его часть скалы начала приближаться к скале Шо, но слишком медленно. Одна громкая фраза отдаляла Шо на несколько метров, а одна фраза шёпотом — приближала только на половину этого расстояния. Ютака вдруг подумал, что они с Шо, наверное, никогда не смогут сблизиться. Слишком уж они далеко друг от друга. Вовек не дозваться.


	12. Пусто и бессмысленно

Новости с поверхности приходили ежедневно и в считанные часы разлетались по всему подземному городу, обрастая подробностями и порождая невероятные слухи. Эти слухи волновали и тревожили эвакуированных ванов, которые уже и не знали, чего ожидать, когда всё наконец закончится. Ведь когда-нибудь оно должно закончиться, правда?

— Я слышал, Эйдана из девятнадцатой лаборатории забрали наверх! — сообщил Ричард, громко хлюпая горячим бульоном из-под быстрорастворимой лапши.

Обычно они с Кенджи не попадали в одну смену, но сегодня Кенджи специально вышел в свой единственный выходной день, лишь бы только не оставаться лишние несколько часов в отсеке. Присутствие Юджи и влюблённое щебетание Джуна над ним раздражало до красной пелены перед глазами. Лучше уж провести время в лаборатории, среди коллег, обсуждающих новости и обсасывающих последние слухи.

— А я слышала, что утгардцы позвали на помощь Первую Зону, и теперь они все вместе пытаются захватить Ратушу! — подхватила бессмысленную болтовню Рейчел, которая тоже спасалась в лаборатории от семьи — насколько Кенджи знал, у неё было шестеро детей. Тут одну трёхлетку, сходящую с ума от скуки и безделья, не знаешь, как умотать до ночи, чтобы до утра спала без задних ног, а уж шестерых… Кенджи с огромным уважением относился к партнёру Рейчел — очень тихому и застенчивому квиману, имя которого каждый раз испарялось из памяти, стоило отвести взгляд. И как только справлялся…

— Чушь! Первая Зона наш союзник, — огрызнулся Ричард. — Они нам наоборот помогают — мне об этом рассказал магнетит. Его сестру забрали наверх, и она рассказывает, что происходит. Первая Зона сражается на нашей стороне.

— А мне сказали, что утгардцы объединились с нашими магнетитами и вместе пытаются свергнуть Совет, — негромко заметил Юстас, о присутствии которого Кенджи напрочь забыл, таким этот манли был незаметным. Его, разумеется, никто не услышал, и Юстас уткнулся в книгу, которую читал всё время, сколько Кенджи его знал. Название на обложке стёрлось, и сложно было сказать, одна и та же это книга или всё-таки разные.

Рядом с коллегами Кенджи чувствовал себя спокойно. Творящийся на поверхности рагнарёк было гораздо легче принять, чем потерю контроля в семье. Он уже давно не ощущал себя главным, скорее — только лишним. Джун принимал все решения самостоятельно, а любую попытку поставить его на место воспринимал в штыки и всегда был готов закатить такой скандал, что сбежались бы соседи со всего жилого блока. Истеричный засранец.

Приходя в лабораторию, Кенджи ощущал, насколько сильно давил на него мир, втиснутый в три стены крохотного отсека. Будто там ему совсем нечем было дышать, и лишь в лаборатории, где воняло химикатами, лопались колбы и то и дело что-то взрывалось, он ощущал себя на своём месте — на единственном месте, откуда пока не пытались выгнать и где ещё признавали его авторитет.

— Эй, как там этот ваш… приёмыш? — Рейчел толкнула Кенджи локтем в бок. — Эрад Джун заразил своим поступком кучу ванов. Майки тоже взял бы себе на время эвакуации дитё из приюта, но он бы зашился с семью мальками.

Майки… Майкл. Точно, вот как звали этого квимана. Кенджи попытался запомнить, но всё равно забыл имя через пару фраз.

— Что, многие уже взяли себе кого-то на присмотр? — спросил он, обведя взглядом коллег. Ричард кивнул.

— У меня соседи взяли восьмилетнюю квинли. И ещё пара через шесть отсеков от нас — тоже приютили сорванца. Хорошо ещё, что отдают только тех, кто постарше, эти хоть сообразительные, понимают, что мера вынужденная и временная. Стараются не привязываться к опекунам, а опекуны — к ним.

— Хотя одна пара таких опекунов всё-таки не справилась, — сообщила Рейчел и щёлкнула зажигалкой. В комнатке отдыха запахло табаком. — Додумались притопать к воспитателям и такие: «А можно мы дитё себе насовсем оставим?». Совсем уже!

— Ребёнка забрали?

— Разумеется! — Рейчел выдохнула дым. — Законы есть законы. Если ты ван — никаких тебе приютских.

— Если это те, о ком я думаю, то там квинли недавно потеряла ребёнка, — заметил негромко Юстас. Его слова на мгновение будто повисли в воздухе над столом, а потом растаяли даже раньше, чем табачный дым вокруг них. Все корунды неловко замолчали.

Кенджи подумал, что, должно быть, та квинли была в огромном отчаянии, раз попыталась пойти наперекор закону. Запрещено значит запрещено — и, казалось бы, просто выполняй, что сказано, и никаких проблем. Но эти глупые законы всё равно всегда нарушались. Подростки занимались сексом до совершеннолетия, а ваны то и дело пытались усыновить детей. Быть может, Третьей Зоне всё-таки стоило пересмотреть эти законы? Интересно, почему вообще эти законы появились? Кенджи вдруг понял, что никогда раньше об этом не задумывался.

— Насколько эти дети вообще сообразительны, чтобы в самом деле не привязываться к опекунам? — спросил он больше у себя, чем у коллег. — Что, если этот жест доброты ранит их сильнее, чем его отсутствие?

Ричард протяжно хмыкнул.

— Если ребёнку объяснить, что происходит, он поймёт. Никто не говорит о том, чтобы отдавать опекунам совсем малышей, которые ещё ничего не понимают. Но восьмилетки уже многое осознают. Они воспринимают опекунов как своих воспитателей. Главное, не баловать их сильно, держать хоть какую-то дистанцию. Опекуны — это всё ещё не семья. Никто не называет их семьёй, когда передают детей.

— А я согласна с эрад Кенджи, — Рейчел затушила сигарету о стол. — Боюсь, даже возможность попробовать, что такое семья, может навредить их психике. Если бы у нас с Майки не было своих детей, мы бы всё равно не взяли никого из приюта. Они научились жить без родителей. А попробуют — и поймут, чего были лишены всё это время. Я не могу осуждать тех, кто поступил, как эрад Джун, — мягко заметила она, обращаясь к Кенджи, который рассеянно водил пальцем по ободку давно опустевшей кружки. — Но всё же… он подал плохой пример ванам…

— Ваны слишком добры к детям, — Ричард потянулся так, что у него хрустнул позвоночник. — В этом наша особенность и наша же беда. Мы не усыновляем детей именно потому, что не можем осчастливить всех приютских, а такое желание несомненно возникнет, стоит только забрать одного.

— И вы уже видим, к чему это может привести, — напомнил Юстас о паре, которая всё-таки решилась пойти против закона. В этот раз его услышали, но никто не нашёлся, что сказать.

Кенджи встал. Стул со скрипом отъехал назад.

— Пойдёмте работать. На нас висит огромный заказ для поверхности.

Работа — это единственное, что ему сейчас нужно. Отвлечься к ётуновской матери от всего происходящего. От войны, от эвакуации, от приютских детей и Джуна, вцепившегося в своего первенца с отчаянием, близким к помешательству.

Но Кенджи зря полагал, что, если он сбежит из отсека в лабораторию, проблемы его не догонят. Напротив, отщепившись от семьи, он и в кошмаре не мог вообразить, до каких пределов может дойти Джун, оставленный со своей любовью к Юджи в одиночестве. Некому было одёрнуть его, остановить, схватить в охапку и встряхнуть, как фарфоровую куклу. Никто не спрашивал его: «Что ты творишь? Остановись!». И он продолжал падать — глубже и глубже, прижимая к груди, утягивая за собой Юджи, который был ещё недостаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, насколько всё серьёзно.

Кенджи работал в тот день — снова вышел, несмотря на выходной. Собирал партию стимуляторов бодрости, которые позволяли солдатам обходиться без сна не пять, а шесть часов. Монотонные действия: поставить к механизму резервуары с химикатами, задать в программе данные, чтобы умная машина сама смешивала всё в нужных пропорциях, загрузить пузырьки и запустить процесс. А потом — стоять у другого конца, забирая наполненные розоватым стимулятором пузырьки и сгружая их в коробки. Мозг в такие моменты отключался. Кенджи мог не думать ни о чём, кроме того, что делал.

Он был настолько погружён в процесс, что даже не услышал, как его позвали. Только когда кто-то коснулся его плеча, Кенджи вздрогнул и повернулся. Рядом стояла Рейчел.

— К тебе пришли, — сказала она тихо и качнула в сторону комнаты отдыха. — Социальный работник.

— Что? — Кенджи не сразу понял, что ему сказали. — Ты ошиблась, наверное?

— Иди, — Рейчел забрала у него из рук планшет с данными для программы. — Я займусь этим.

Сбитый с толку, Кенджи быстро пошёл в комнату отдыха в глубине лаборатории. Сейчас там не должно быть никого, до обеденного времени ещё далеко. Отлично, значит можно поговорить без лишних свидетелей.

В комнате его действительно ждали. Высокая квинли встала, когда Кенджи вошёл внутрь.

— Привет. Рада тебя видеть, — улыбнулась она. Кенджи в удивлении вскинул брови.

— Мирей? Вот уж не ожидал, что это будешь ты.

Его старшая сестра, Мирей, ушла в Асгард, но получила распределение на работу в Ратушу, в центр усыновления, где оформляла документы на опеку асов над приютскими детьми. Кенджи встречался с ней несколько раз в Ратуше — Мирей пробегала мимо него, держа в руках кипу разноцветных папок. Дел был столько, что они успевали только перекинуться друг с другом парой слов.

Кенджи и не думал, что Мирей, одна из асов, спустилась в эвакуацию. Но наверху ей тоже было нечего делать, поэтому неудивительно, что они всё-таки пересеклись. Но в их встрече точно не было никакой случайности. Кенджи ощутил, как в груди заныло неприятное ощущение чего-то плохого.

— Только давай по-быстрому, ладно? — Мирей села на стул, Кенджи последовал её примеру. — Меня здесь вообще не должно быть, но я подумала, что… Джун Утахиро — твой партнёр, верно?

Кенджи кивнул.

— Что-то не так? Ты здесь из-за того, что он взял пацана из приюта?

— О, да если бы просто взял… — Мирей тряхнула головой. У неё были огненно-рыжие волосы, у единственной среди пяти сиблингов Кенджи. — Не подумай, в приюте очень рады, что ваны начали брать детей под опеку. Мы думали, что дети поймут неправильно, но они очень-очень умные и сообразительные. Им тошно торчать под землёй, где у них нет никакого личного пространства — в приюте они хоть знали места, где спрятаться ненадолго. Здесь они сходят с ума, и воспитатели не справляются. Поэтому мы ценим помощь ванов, но… — она тяжело вздохнула. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ванам запрещено усыновлять детей? И нам приходится забирать детей обратно в приют, если ваны начинают слишком к ним привязываться. Мы забрали уже троих. Дети все замечательные, и нам очень жаль разлучать их с опекунами. Но мы не можем иначе. Понимаешь, Кенджи?

— Понимаю, — он спокойно смотрел на Мирей. — При чём тут Джун и почему ты пришла ко мне?

Мирей достала из папки, которая до этого лежала у неё на коленях, лист серой бумаги.

— Джун принёс мне вчера вечером это, — она подвинула лист к Кенджи. — Я должна была сразу отдать прошение в работу, но увидела, от кого оно, и не смогла.

Кенджи скользнул взглядом по листу. Крупным, ровным почерком Джуна было написано «Прошение об усыновлении».

— Вот же… — он скрипнул зубами, с усилием подавив раздражённое рычание. — Так и знал, что нельзя было ему потакать!

— Смотри сюда, — палец Мирей скользнул к самому низу листа, где стояло две подписи — Джуна и самого Кенджи, хотя он точно помнил, что в последнее время не подписывал никаких бумаг вне лаборатории. — Я знаю твою подпись. И эта — точно не твоя.

— Не моя, — подтвердил Кенджи. — Хотя подделана очень хорошо. У Джуна есть опыт. С такими-то родителями, как у него…

— Кенджи! — Мирей умоляюще посмотрела на него. — Я скрыла это только потому, что ты мой брат. Я знаю, кто такой Юджи, я оформляла его документы семь лет назад. Я понимаю, почему Джун поступает так, но он очень сильно рискует. Прошение — это ещё полбеды, но подделка подписи… Кенджи, прошу тебя, сделай что-нибудь. Он всё-таки твой партнёр!

Кенджи всё ещё смотрел на прошение. Круглые буквы походили на отпечатанные, с таким нажимом писавший их давил на ручку. И две подписи: одна — лёгкая, витиеватая, похожая на автограф артиста; и вторая — угловатая и грубая, но недостаточно уверенно выведенная. Джун несомненно постарался, но впустую. В школе его обман ещё мог пройти незамеченным, но в обычной жизни люди всё же оказались внимательнее, чем он наивно полагал.

— Что будет, если я сделаю вид, что ты ко мне не приходила и ни о чём не рассказывала? — спросил Кенджи. Мирей нервно стукнула пальцами по столу.

— Мы заберём Юджи. Но я боюсь, что он как первый взятый ваном под опеку не совсем понял, что это не означает усыновления. Мы только после него, когда другие ваны начали приходить, стали объяснять детям, что происходит. Если мы заберём Юджи, это сильно ранит его. И Джуна… Его тоже ранит такое расставание, ведь он — поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, а я очень хочу ошибаться! — знает, кто такой Юджи?

— Знает. И я тоже знаю, — Кенджи подвинул прошение обратно к Мирей. — Что ему будет за подделку подписи?

— Если я расскажу, то вас вероятно оштрафуют… Вернее, оштрафовали бы, будь мы на поверхности, — Мирей задумалась. — Тогда, скорее всего, его ненадолго разлучат с вами, придётся посидеть какое-то время в изоляции. Я не уверена, но видела, как одного вана так изолировали, он украл паёк у соседей. Не тюрьма, конечно, но куда нам здесь ещё тюрьмы устраивать?

— Я понял, — Кенджи улыбнулся сестре. — Я поговорю с Джуном.

— Только как-нибудь помягче… — Мирей с нежностью улыбнулась в ответ. — Не как отец… с мамой… Ладно?

Кенджи попытался представить, как можно наказать Джуна так же, как отец наказывал бессловесную и тихую мать за неподчинение. Дома такое было бы возможно: закрыть окна, опустить шторы, запереть дверь в спальню — и достать из шкафа самый жёсткий ремень с массивной стальной пряжкой. Бил такой ремень до красных полос на белой коже, и одного удара хватало, чтобы свалить с ног даже такого крупного квимана, как Джун. Отходить бы его от души прямо по мягкой желейной заднице. Дома ни одна живая душа не услышала бы его рыданий.

Но в эвакуации, когда вокруг сплошные настороженные уши, даже дать пощёчину наотмашь было невозможно. Налетят же, защитнички, ведь квиманы неприкосновенны, а то, что даже квимана надо воспитывать, чтобы не творил что-то вроде того, что натворил Джун, никого не волновало. Вот как донести теперь до Джуна его неправоту? Не поймёт же, если просто сказать: «Милый, ты поступил неправильно, так нельзя». Покивает — и не запомнит ни словечка, потому что вылетит из башки через мгновение после окончания разговора. Квиманы и квинли — те ещё бестолочи.

Когда Мирей ушла, Кенджи ощутил, что ещё больше прежнего не хочет возвращаться домой. Он чертовски устал от всего этого. Если он не может сейчас навести порядок в своей семье, что же будет дальше? Если уже сейчас у него всё валится из рук и выходит из-под контроля, как ему оставаться главным и нести всю ответственность за партнёра и детей? А самое главное: в какой момент он упустил из виду, насколько Джун отчаялся и захлебнулся в чувстве собственной вины перед этим выродком Юджи?

Кенджи встряхнулся. Надо возвращаться к работе. Стимуляторы бодрости не наполнят самостоятельно ещё пару тысяч пузырьков, в которых нуждались солдаты на поверхности.


	13. Предатели с виду  —  обычные люди

Это было неправильное, тревожное затишье — как перед бурей. Ничего особенного, просто по обе стороны реки-границы воцарилось шаткое — не то чтобы перемирие, но взаимное игнорирование врага. Асы и утгардцы зализывали раны и набирались сил. Странная синхронность. Будто…

_ …будто заклятые враги договорились о перемирии. В обход всем правилам, всем законам и принципам. Будто это всё была игра, и одного из важных персонажей игры мать позвала домой обедать, а без него никак не продолжить. И вся ватага терпеливо дожидалась возвращения друга — обязательно с кульком конфет для товарищей по играм. _

_ А-а. Бред какой-то. Ютака, ты бредишь, ты совершенно свихнулся на этой войне, видишь во всём подвох и заговоры, ты стал параноиком, который ждёт удара со всех сторон сразу. Угомони своё воображение. Затишье — это лишь затишье, такое бывает, никто не договорился о чём-то за твоей спиной — а даже если и договорился, какая тебе, в сущности, разница? Лечи раненых и не суйся, куда не просят. Тебя ждут живым, не испытывай судьбу. _

Ютака был бы счастлив не думать о затишье. Поток раненых иссяк — не резко, что могло бы насторожить, а постепенно, будто на поле боя ситуация изменилась в лучшую для Третьей Зоны сторону. Казалось, сиди в своей медицинской палатке и в ус не дуй, но дурная паранойя скреблась на краешке сознания и не давала покоя ни днём, ни ночью.

Мучаясь бессонницей, Ютака посвящал время от заката до рассвета письмам для Шо. Письма стали гораздо длиннее: представляя, что разговаривает с Шо в реальности, Ютака рассказывал ему всё, что его беспокоило, додумывал вопросы, ответы и слова поддержки, которых ни в жизнь бы не дождался, будь это в самом деле разговор, а после, поставив точку, комкал письмо и отшвыривал его в сторону.

Необязательно заражать своей тревогой кого-то ещё. Тревога похожа на чуму. Если заболел кто-то один, вскоре разразится эпидемия. Ютака не собирался передавать бациллы тревоги дальше, под землю, где люди и так жили, теряя надежду на возвращение к мирной жизни. Хотя, быть может, массовый страх имел место быть только в голове Ютаки, чьё беспокойство разрослось ещё одним древом вдоль бесчисленных пучков нервов.

И всё-таки в этом затишье что-то не то. Невозможно описать, что именно — это интуиция, предчувствие. Скоро грянет нечто, но пока невозможно сказать, будет оно благом или несчастьем. Мы ждём и ждём, мы больше ничего не можем, кроме бесконечного ожидания.

Новый пациент появился в медицинской палатке внезапно и почти незаметно: эта манна пришла сама и рухнула на землистый пол, зажимая глубокое ранение на боку. Ютака не обратил внимания на суматоху, которая поднялась с её появлением: был несколько занят в одном из хирургических отсеков — у одного из солдат в лагере разыгрался банальный аппендицит. Не огнестрельное ранение, конечно, но хоть какое-то развлечение в череде пугающе скудных на события дней.

Когда ему рассказали о новом пациенте, Ютака удивился. У них уже две недели не было ни одного раненого, даже на южной, западной и восточной границах была тишина, будто утгардцы потеряли интерес к войне. Наверху уже думали, что всё закончилось, но по радио ничего не передавали, да и отряды по обе стороны реки никуда не двигались, стояли и, казалось, брали друг друга измором.

Манна ни с кем не разговаривала. Отвечала только на вопросы о самочувствии, но стоило завести речь о том, где она была ранена, невозможно было добиться и слова. С трудом получилось вытянуть из неё лишь имя: Мегуми Кирюин.

Ютака замер, держа в руках стопку бумаг, и прислушался к тихой болтовне двух квинли, которые обсуждали пациента. Ему не показалось ведь, правда? Быть может, у него получится разговорить эту манна? Предлагать это вслух он не стал. Решил просто подойти к ней ночью — может, она тоже страдает от бессонницы после пережитого.

(Хотя манна и «переживать» — это нечто из области фантастики. Надо ещё поискать настолько безэмоциональных существ, как они. Ютака знал, о чём говорит, одна из его матерей, Кристин, была манна. От неё было не допроситься ни ласки, ни утешения, исключительно практические советы: «разбил коленку — не надо так быстро бегать», «побили в школе — нечего было дразнить бугая, который в полтора раза тебя шире», «твой партнёр потерял ребёнка — да, такое случается, следи за ним лучше в следующий раз». Ютака ненавидел этого робота, который занимал место второй матери, но деваться было некуда. Манна были не виноваты в своей эмоциональной инвалидности).

Однако ночью не получилось — дежурная Лейла поймала Ютаку, когда он пытался пробраться в палатку госпиталя, и строго отчитала. «Нечего, — сказала она, — красться, как преступник. Хочешь повидаться — приходи днём. Вряд ли чего-то добьёшься, конечно, даже из камня проще извлечь звук, чем заставить эту манна разговаривать».

Ютака послушно пришёл днём — времени было три часа пополудни. Осеннее солнце висело совсем низко над горизонтом и разложило по небу широкие лучи. С каждым днём всё больше холодало, ночью то и дело ударяли заморозки. Не хотелось и представлять, как будет выглядеть война в условиях зимы, наверняка все скорее заключат перемирие возле тёплого костра и сложат из оружия баррикаду против метели.

Мегуми спокойно посмотрела на гостя. По её бесстрастному лицу, больше похожему на гипсовую маску, было невозможно прочитать ни одной эмоции.

— Добрый день, эрад Мегуми, — Ютака склонил голову в знак приветствия. — Вы меня, наверное, не помните…

— Ты партнёр моего сына, эрад Ютака Кристин Кян, верно? — Мегуми повела рукой, предлагая ему сесть на край лежанки. — Не ожидала встретить тебя здесь.

— Могу сказать то же самое о вас, — Ютака сел на соседнюю лежанку. — Что с вами произошло?

— Как Шоччи? — Мегуми проигнорировала его последнюю фразу. — Я давно его не видела.

— Вы бросили его за год до совершеннолетия и ни разу не удосужились навестить его, а сейчас вам кажется, что самое время поинтересоваться его делами? — усмехнулся Ютака с горечью. — Я мог бы сказать, что всё хорошо, и он счастлив, но сейчас очень сложно врать.

— Он жив?

— Да.

— Здоров?

— Не совсем.

— У вас есть дети?

— Могло быть двое, но что-то нам пока не везёт.

— Вот как… — Мегуми неуклюже попыталась приподняться. Ютака помог ей, придержав за плечи, и сунул под спину ещё одну тощую подушку, набитую свалявшимся пухом. — Здоровьем он пошёл в Фумико. Жаль, ты не уговорил его уйти в Асгард, вам обоим было бы здесь спокойнее.

— Эрад Мегуми, вы же знаете, что…

— …Шоччи боялся Асгарда, да. Я помню. У меня не получалось его уговорить, я надеялась на тебя как его партнёра.

— Шо оказался упрямым.

— Как Фумико. Он её копия. От меня он не унаследовал ничего.

— Глаза… — тихо заметил Ютака. — У него ваши глаза. Тот же разрез, тот же оттенок радужки, такое же спокойствие иногда.

У Мегуми дёрнулся уголок рта, будто манна хотела улыбнуться, но не получилось. Она обхватила рукой четыре пальца на другой руке и погладила их по очереди, будто пыталась ещё сильнее вытянуть длинные пальцы с очень короткими ногтями, под которые глубоко забилась грязь. Ютака невольно залюбовался — ему нравились такие крупные руки. У Шо были совсем маленькие ладони с тонкими пальцами художника. Возможно, у его покойной матери Фумико были такие. Спрашивать он не решался.

— Шоччи всё ещё считает себя виноватым? — спросила Мегуми неестественно ровным голосом. — Мы разговаривали перед моим уходом. Он думал, что я его ненавижу из-за смерти Фумико. У меня не получилось объяснить ему, что это не так. Он всё ещё думает так?

Ютака не хотел отвечать.

— Да. Думает, — сказал он очень тихо. — У него ведь бы основания так считать?

Мегуми поменяла руки. Теперь она массировала левую руку, которую пересекал белый выпуклый шрам.

— Мы с Фумико любили друг друга, — заговорила она после небольшого молчания, собравшись мыслями. — Она была на год младше меня, и я чувствовала за неё огромную ответственность. Она была очень хрупкой, тоненькой, как тростинка, и почти невесомой — я с лёгкостью поднимала её на руки. Конечно меня тревожила её хрупкость, мы не раз обсуждали Выбор, я настаивала на Асгарде, но мы всё-таки остались в Ванахейме. Мать Фумико была такой же хрупкой внешне, но родила четверых здоровых детей. Внешность обманчива и может скрывать невероятную выносливость. Я доверилась ей, хоть на сердце было неспокойно.

Мои тревоги, вероятно, накликали беду. Беременность была тяжёлая, да и роды не легче. Аметисты с трудом спасли и Фумико, и Шоччи, но цена была высокой — Фумико больше не могла иметь детей. Она расстроилась, конечно, но мы решили, что в таком случае всю любовь отдадим сыну. Она — чуть больше, я — чуть меньше… Не потому, что я не любила Шоччи или не хотела его, просто мне всегда было тяжелее выражать чувства. Ты ведь знаешь, чем манна отличаются от остальных?

— У вас очень узкий эмоциональный спектр, — ответил Ютака, будто отвечал вопрос на экзамене. — Вы практически полностью лишены возможности испытывать какие-либо эмоции. Даже если вам физически больно, вы не можете осознать это. Вы понимаете, что испытываете боль, но выразить это криком или плачем — не получается. Это генетический сбой, такой же, как и у квиманов, которые, в противовес вам, чрезмерно эмоциональны и чувствительны.

— Именно так, — кивнула Мегуми. — Я даже не могу описать, что значит «любить кого-то». Я любила Фумико и хотела её оберегать. Я любила Шоччи и была готова ночами не смыкать глаз, качая его колыбель. Но мне не сжимало сердце, я не задыхалась от чувств и не испытывала нежность. Можно ли считать, что я любила их меньше?

— Нельзя.

— Я не перестала любить Шо меньше, когда Фумико погибла на этой проклятой фабрике. Я просто не давала ему того, к чему он привык. Не обнимала, не утешала, не сюсюкалась, как это делала Фумико. Я решала его проблемы. Советами и действиями. Я не знала, как реагировать на его подростковые истерики, потому что не понимала их причин. Но я помогала ему, если он просил помощи. Он говорил: «Хочу научиться рисовать», и я нашла для него учителя. В котором отпала необходимость через несколько занятий. Он спрашивал: «Можно я посижу с тобой?» — и я позволяла, хотя и просила подойти немного позже, через полчаса, например.

— Шоччи хотел побыть с вами здесь и сейчас, а вы просили его подождать? Это так не работает, эрад Мегуми.

— Сейчас я понимаю, что ошибалась. Я не умела читать его желания в подтексте. Фумико умела. Не думай, что я оправдываюсь. Я допустила огромное количество ошибок, которые уже не смогу исправить. Шоччи, наверное, тоже не научился понимать, что хочет другой человек, пока ему в лоб не скажешь: «Я устал, мне нужна поддержка»… Верно?

Ютака сглотнул. В горле вдруг стало совсем сухо.

— Иногда… такое случается.

— Теперь ты знаешь, кого винить в этом, — Мегуми положила сложенные лодочкой руки поверх шерстяного одеяла. — Боюсь, Шоччи считал, что раз я не дарю ему столько же любви, сколько Фумико, я его ненавижу. Но я никогда не винила его в том, что случилось. Карбункулы могли напасть и на фабрику игрушек, и на наше любимое кафе в центре Асгарда, и спуститься в метро, когда там были мы. Шоччи спрашивал, виноват ли он в смерти Фумико. Я отвечала, что нет, но он не верил. Я не знала, как объяснить так, чтобы он перестал себя грызть. Просто объясняла, что это случайность, могло случиться когда угодно… И это звучало, будто я уговариваю сама себя, а не объясняю ему. Пару раз мне даже казалось, что Шоччи нравится считать себя жертвой.

— Это не так! — Ютака даже вскочил и сжал кулаки. — Шо страдает из-за этого. Он очень хотел бы искупить свою вину, если бы знал, как.

— Но он не сможет искупить то, чего нет, — Мегуми покачала головой. — Я сожалею. Мне стоило лучше объяснять.

— Вероятно.

Повисла звенящая неловкостью пауза. Мегуми собиралась продолжить разговор, а Ютака хотел спросить кое-что о Шо, но не мог сформулировать мысль.

Пришла аметист, чтобы проверить повязку на боку и справиться о самочувствии. Мегуми отвечала коротко и сухо, будто все эти расспросы ей глубоко осточертели. К счастью, осмотр занял немного времени, а Ютаку никто не попросил удалиться. Он терпеливо дождался, когда аметист уйдёт, и всё-таки обратился к Мегуми с вопросом, но не с тем, который планировал задать поначалу.

— И всё-таки, что с вами произошло? На всех границах давно затишье. У нас давно не было раненых. Вы первая за много дней.

Мегуми стиснула губы в узкую полоску и сжала одеяло. Внутри неё боролось желание рассказать о пережитом и необходимость молчать во что бы то ни стало. Её словно сковала по рукам и ногам какая-то клятва, нарушить которую было невозможно.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — сказала она, наконец, так тихо, что Ютаке пришлось наклониться вперёд, чтобы расслышать её слова. — Вы и утгардцы — не враги друг другу. Третьей Зоне на руку, что вы сражаетесь. Ей наплевать на асов, мы для Совета — лишь пушечное мясо, расходный материал. У многих уже открылись глаза. Сейчас — не просто затишье. Что-то приближается и ударит совсем скоро. Я не знаю, во что это выльется, но пострадают даже ваны под землёй. Не сразу, но позднее.

Ютака накрыл её холодные, как у Шо, руки своей ладонью.

— Кто вас ранил, эрад Мегуми?

— На наш грузовик напали. Меня приняли за вана и пытались убить, но быстро поняли, что ошиблись. Они взорвали грузовик — это случилось километрах в пяти или семи отсюда. В меня попал осколок. Я не помню, как дошла до госпиталя и не умерла по пути. Наверное, мне надо было оказаться здесь, чтобы встретить тебя.

— Кто на вас напал? Ётуны? Утгардцы?

— Асы.

Ютака отшатнулся, его пальцы соскользнули с руки Мегуми.

— Вы бредите…

— Послушай внимательно, — Мегуми подняла на него тяжёлый взгляд — такой же был у Шо, когда он сообщал что-то неприятное для них обоих. — В рядах асов ведётся пропаганда против Ванахейма. Они против разделения и ваших привилегий. Пропаганда с каждым днём охватывает всё больше асов, скоро они все будут поглощены ненавистью к вам. Ещё остаются благоразумные, они ваша единственная надежда и защита. Когда всё затихнет, хоть ненадолго, хоть на короткий месяц, и ванов выпустят из эвакуации — забирай Шоччи, уезжайте оба в Первую Зону. Если вы останетесь здесь после окончания войны, эта самая война покажется вам раем небесным.

— С чего вы взяли это? — Ютака напрягся. Он не верил ни слову из сказанного. — Асы защищают нас.

— Асы заключили союз с Утгадом, чтобы свергнуть Совет Третьей Зоны и создать на её руинах свою страну, — сказала Мегуми. — Ты можешь не верить мне или считать мои слова бредом, но я хочу тебя предупредить. Недовольство в рядах асов зрело ещё до того, как я перешла в Асгард. Война распалила их. Ваны в огромной опасности.

Она замолчала. Потом хрустнула пальцами.

— Мне нужна бумага и карандаш или ручка. Можешь найти их для меня?

— Зачем? — Ютака чувствовал себя раздавленным.

— Хочу написать письмо для Шоччи. Если ты не принесёшь мне нужное, я попрошу у кого-нибудь другого.

— Я принесу. Завтра.

— Лучше сегодня. Завтра я ухожу из госпиталя.

— Куда?

— К Ратуше. Я должна предупредить Совет.

— Что если на вас нападут по пути?

— Значит, такова моя судьба. Но судьба хранила меня, чтобы я встретилась с тобой, значит сохранит, пока я не дойду до Ратуши.

Ютака принёс ей два листа серой бумаги и свою ручку, в которой почти закончились чернила. У него ещё оставалось так много вопросов, но Мегуми не собиралась на них отвечать. Она погрузилась в письмо, положив бумагу сбоку от себя и неуклюже царапая ручкой в неудобной позе. Теперь её не волновали никакие вопросы. Всё, что надо, Ютака услышал. Теперь это его проблемы, как использовать информацию.

Сначала он думал рассказать об этом другим аметистам, но его окружали сплошные асы, а они, по словам Мегуми, не питали к нему, вану, никаких тёплых чувств, даже если улыбались в лицо. Ютака написал было письмо для Шо, но порвал бумагу в клочья и сжёг в чашке, потому что не был уверен, что письма не читают, а подставлять Шо под удар не хотел. А затянувшееся затишье и не думало разражаться бурей.

Утром следующего дня Мегуми отдала Ютаке сложенное треугольником письмо.

— Внутри моя прядь волос, — она показала на чёлку, которая неопрятно топорщилась. — Если всё закончится хорошо, я навещу вас. Если меня убьют, я бы хотела, чтобы Шоччи бросил прядь волос в урну с прахом Фумико, которая стоит у вас на камине. А ты, Ютака, постарайся выжить и увезти Шоччи из Третьей Зоны, каким бы ни был исход войны, — Мегуми крепко пожала ему руку. — Будь осторожен. Всё решится зимой.

Ютака наблюдал за тем, как Мегуми, держась за бок, ковыляет вдоль реки в сторону Ратуши. Недалеко от полевого госпиталя начиналась лесопарковая граница между Старым городом и жилым районом Ванахейма. Было видно, как маленькую фигурку проглотила лесная чаща. Ютака поймал себя на ощущении, что его тревога стала ещё сильнее, но он не мог объяснить даже себе самому, что именно усилило её.

Спать было нельзя. Ни в коем случае, только не засыпай, эй! — бесновалась и билась внутри черепа истеричная мысль. Именно сегодня, после трёх недель паршивого сна, когда действительно появилась надежда, что Ютака спокойно продрыхнет до рассвета, интуиция надрывалась от вопля.

_ Нельзя спать. Нельзя. Держи ухо востро, держи глаза широко открытыми, слушай и смотри, сегодня что-то произойдёт. _

Что именно — интуиция сказать не могла, но Ютака всегда безоговорочно к ней прислушивался. Он отпустил Лейлу с дежурства, сказав, что сам присмотрит за госпиталем, всё равно не спится — последняя ручка была исписана до конца, а без неё не настрочить очередное письмо в никуда.

Ночь протекала тихо. Было холодно — пришлось замотаться в шерстяное одеяло и придвинуться ближе к печке, чтобы уж совсем не замёрзнуть. За стенками палатки шумел ветер, который трепал уже голые ветви деревьев, будто не верил, что ему больше нечего обрывать. В жестяной чашке оставалось немного кофе, всё ещё паршивого, но Ютака уже привык — он и забыл, какой на вкус настоящий кофе.

Вдруг он услышал шаги. Кто-то быстро приближался к палатке с разных сторон, но точно не со стороны палатки отдыха аметистов. Возможно, кому-то в лагере стало плохо, вот и пришёл за помощью.

Ютака вышел из палатки навстречу. Царила кромешная ночь. Фонарик над входом охватывал всего пару метров перед собой, а дальше ждала тьма. Шаги стихли. Ютака не видел ни одной тени поблизости, хотя, судя по шагам, совсем рядом должно было быть двое людей.

— Эй! Кто здесь? Я слышал вас! — сказал он в темноту. Ему никто не ответил.

Но потом его крепко ударили по затылку, а четыре руки подхватили вмиг ослабевшее тело. Ютака попытался закричать, потом хотя бы удержать зрение и увидеть напавших, но глаза закрылись, а сознание уплыло в такую же тьму, как и та, в которой скрывались два невидимых бандита.


	14. Из страха бью по ближнему

Джун ненавидел своего партнёра. Разумеется ненавидел, будто мог иначе — не сиять же от счастья, благодаря вселенную за уничтоженные крохи радости. Их и так было немного в его жизни, но Кенджи очень постарался, чтобы и они превратились в песок, безнадёжно утекающий сквозь дрожащие пальцы. Только и оставалось теперь, что спрашивать безжизненным шёпотом: «Что ты натворил, Кенджи? Что ты натворил, ответь мне, прошу?».

Были ли у Кенджи ответы? Конечно, на каждый вопрос он мог дать чёткий и развёрнутый ответ с подробной аргументацией, но Джун хотел не этого — а чего именно хотел, ётуны его знают. Что бы Кенджи не говорил ему, как бы не пытался утешить — Джун не слышал, не желал слышать ничего. Всё смотрел снизу вверх, прижимая руки к груди в театральном жесте, распахнув чернющие глаза, из-за чего становился похожим на лягушку-древолаза, и продолжал требовать ответов.

В конце концов Кенджи устал объяснять. Потребовалось подарить Джуну всего два синяка на высоких скулах, чтобы он тоже устал задавать бестолковые вопросы и научился думать собственными мозгами, хотя бы той единственной извилиной, которая у него имелась. В конце концов, в том, к чему привела его затянувшаяся игра в «дочки-матери», была его — исключительно его вина, а Кенджи всего лишь остановил это безумие.

Прошло две недели. Две недели и ещё несколько дней с того момента, как Кенджи впервые заметил неладное. И неизвестно, к чему это всё привело бы, не вмешайся он вовремя.

Первый раз Кенджи думал, что ему показалось. Сначала громко разрыдалась Саюми, игравшая на нарах вместе с Юджи. Когда Кенджи обернулся на рыдания, заметил, как Юджи отдёрнул от малышки руку.

— Я ничего не делал! — воскликнул паршивец, заметив мгновенно побагровевшего от гнева Кенджи. — Я просто взял игрушку, которой она хотела поиграть!

Он продемонстрировал любимого заводного цыплёнка Саюми. Но в тот момент, когда она расплакалась, этого цыплёнка точно не было в его руке. А может и был… Кенджи уже не помнил, потому что дочь торопливо вскарабкалась к нему на колени за утешением.

— Папакееен! — всхлипывала она так жалобно, будто отнятый цыплёнок был ей дороже всех игрушек в мире. Всё-таки дети часто выбирают себе любимые игрушки по неизвестным причинам и привязываются к ним с серьёзностью, которой взрослые порой лишены.

Юджи подошёл и положил цыплёнка на стол, где сидел Кенджи.

— Простите… — сказал мальчишка. Глаза его бегали, как у нашкодившего. — Прости, Саюми.

Он попытался погладить малышку по спине, но Кенджи шлёпнул его по протянутой руке. И — что ж всегда так не вовремя! — именно в этот момент в отсек вернулся Джун!

— Что ты творишь?! — воскликнул он в ужасе. — Он же ребёнок!

Юджи отшатнулся в сторону и скуксил плаксивую мордашку. Будто вот-вот разревётся — или, может, только сделает вид. Кенджи не был уверен, что мальчишка не разыгрывает свою невинность и обиду. Но Джун, кажется, полностью купился на это.

Уложив обратно в импровизированную люльку пускавшего пузыри Дана, которого только что искупал, Джун раскрыл в сторону Юджи объятья, и мальчишка немедленно в них спрятался. Он дрожал от беззвучных слёз и сдержанно шмыгал носом. Отличный актёр, в любое другое время Кенджи бы даже восхитился мастерством. Но дочь всё ещё плакала, свернувшись, как котёнок, у него на коленях, поддерживаемая надёжными отцовскими руками, и Кенджи не было никакого дела до кого-либо ещё, кроме неё.

Как и Джуну, кажется, не было дела до дочери, он был полностью занят утешением «чудовищно избитого» Юджи. Несколько раз, правда, бросал встревоженный взгляд на Саюми, но убеждался, что Кенджи обнимает и гладит её по спине и голове, и успокаивался. На двоих у него всё равно не хватило бы рук — а вот любви хватило бы с лихвой, тут никаких сомнений и не могло возникнуть.

— Что произошло, Юджи, милый? — с нежностью спросил Джун, когда мальчик перестал хлюпать носом. — Вы поссорились с Саюми?

— Я взял её цыплёнка… — пробормотал Юджи. — А она разревелась.

— Это её любимый цыплёнок, ты ведь знаешь это? Она подумала, что ты хочешь забрать его насовсем, — объяснил Джун очевидную истину. — Надо было попросить у неё поиграть им.

— Никакого цыплёнка он не брал, а ущипнул её, — фыркнул Кенджи. — Я видел, как Юджи протянул к ней руки.

— Неправда! — вскрикнул Юджи, и голос его надломился от немедленно подступивших слёз. Джун тут же прижал мальчика к груди.

— Конечно неправда, мой дорогой. Кенджи просто показалось! Тебе ведь показалось, верно? — спросил он с нажимом, уставившись на Кенджи таким грозным взглядом, что было гораздо безопаснее с ним согласиться. «Безопасней» в том смысле, что тогда Джун просто не закатил бы скандал, привлекая внимание всех соседей вокруг.

Кенджи вздохнул.

— Да, мне показалось.

И, что самое противное, он в это даже поверил. Просто не было никаких доказательств, а Юджи так расстроился (или сделал вид, что расстроился), что обвинять его в чём-то не выходило. Да и Саюми успокоилась очень быстро — возможно, она и правда расстроилась из-за игрушки. Дети… Кенджи никогда их особо не понимал.

Но в следующий раз Кенджи точно был уверен, что ему не показалось. Юджи в самом деле цеплялся к Саюми. Убеждался, что его никто не видит, и щипал или тыкал малышку пальцем побольнее, так что она разражалась плачем и бежала искать помощи у взрослых. Но Юджи стал умнее с прошлого раза, и пакостил только в те редкие минуты, когда Джун оставлял его за старшего в отсеке, а сам уходил на несколько минут в уборную, душ или за продуктами.

Кенджи заметил, что мелкий паршивец творит, совсем случайно — вернулся из лаборатории, вспомнив, что забыл в отсеке лапшу на обед. Вернулся и увидел, что Юджи играет с Саюми.

Интуиция подсказала, что сейчас не стоит заходить в отсек, лучше подождать чуточку. Джун, видимо, ушёл совсем недавно, они разминулись. Кенджи подумал, что было бы лучше им обоим увидеть, что Юджи вовсе не такой паинька, каким хотел выглядеть.

Он наблюдал за детьми, чуть отодвинув вбок штору у входа. Саюми возила по полу своего цыплёнка и что-то лопотала. Юджи отложил своего плюшевого пингвина и вдруг скользнул взглядом по входу. На несколько секунд мальчик замер, прислушиваясь, будто заяц. Если бы у него были звериные ушки, они бы точно встали торчком, так напряжённо он пытался уловить, не приближаются ли к отсеку тяжёлые шаги Джуна. Кенджи он не заметил.

Убедившись, что никто не увидит шалости, Юджи протянул ручонку к боку Саюми, погружённой в игру, и сильно ущипнул её за бок. Малышка отшатнулась от неожиданности, шлёпнулась на пол и заревела во всё горло. Через несколько секунд к её рёву добавился плач перепугавшегося Дана.

Кенджи с трудом подавил первое желание ворваться внутрь и отметелить наглого пацана. Плач детей резал ножом по сердцу, ведь он совсем не был похож на обычные капризы. Одной было больно и обидно, второй — испугался и остро нуждался в утешении.

Надо было заставить себя уйти. Джун, когда вернётся, всё равно не поверит в рассказы, нужно, чтобы он увидел это своими глазами. Ведь иначе — только обвинит Кенджи в излишней придирчивости. Поглощённый своей любовью, выросшей из неуёмного чувства вины, Джун порой оказывался абсурдно слеп и отказывался хоть на мгновение представить, что его драгоценный Юджи — тот ещё мелкий подонок. А как ещё назвать семилетнего мальчика, издевающегося над такой малышкой, как Саюми?

В тот раз Кенджи ушёл и ничего не предпринял. Даже забытая лапша оказалась не так важна, как необходимость придумать план разоблачения. Джун должен увидеть суть своего любимчика и разочароваться в нём сам. Тогда — Кенджи очень надеялся — можно будет сплавить мальчишку обратно в приют и забыть о нём снова. Как же было хорошо все эти годы, когда первенец оставался только брошенной в прошлом ошибкой!

Саюми было всего три с половиной года. Она уже бодро болтала на помеси японского и шведского. На удивление, Кенджи даже понимал её лопотание — возможно, это такая родительская суперсила, которая просыпалась только с появлением детей. Причём лопотание чужих детей он не разбирал вообще, воспринимая его, как ужасную тарабарщину.

Чтобы дочь не сходила с ума от безвылазного сидения в отсеке, Кенджи иногда брал её на прогулки по подземному городу. Джун не был против — он полностью утонул в Юджи, и иногда казалось, что о Дане и Саюми он заботился будто по инерции. Будь они оба постарше, Джун наверняка оставлял бы их одних в отсеке, отдавая всё своё время лишь приютскому мальчишке.

К счастью, в Джуне ещё оставались крохи ответственности, и он никогда не отлучался надолго, а если приходилось — просил соседей приглядеть за детьми. Оставлять Юджи, вероятно, ему было сложнее всего. Кенджи однажды застал, как Джун воркует над ним, уговаривая не скучать и не волноваться. Всего лишь собирался в душ, а прощался, будто решил прогуляться на поверхность и обратно. Что об этом всём думал Юджи, сказать было сложно. Но даже если ему не нравилось, мальчик это умело скрывал.

После разговора с Мирей, Кенджи всё же начал ценить выходные. Хотел чуть больше времени проводить с Джуном, который так и не узнал, что его тайну вывалили с потрохами. Однажды вернулся после очередной вылазки очень подавленный и свернулся калачиком под боком Кенджи. На вопросы не отвечал, только тяжело сопел, сдерживая слёзы, но потом Саюми кубарем свалилась со стула и ушиблась, и Джуну пришлось вставать и утешать кроху.

Кенджи заметил тогда, с какой неохотой Джун заставлял себя заботится о Саюми и Дане, будто эта возня с детьми ему осточертела. Только после долгой прогулки с Юджи он возвращался радостный и вдохновлённый, как и всегда, а от хандры не оставалось и следа.

И Кенджи был не единственным, кто это заметил. Когда они с Саюми пошли за продуктами, дочь вдруг заявила:

— Папаюн меня не любит!

Она называла Джуна «юном», потому что справиться со сложным «дж» в имени ей было ещё не под силу. Ранее Джун всегда умилялся этому, но теперь звонкий зов Саюми вызывал лишь тень усталости, которая набегала на лицо, как тень от грозовой тучи, вдруг закрывшей солнце в ясный июньский день.

— Конечно любит, Саюми, — улыбнулся Кенджи, наблюдая, как дочь вразвалку бродит вокруг него. — Мы оба тебя очень любим.

— Нет! — малышка топнула ногой. — Он любит Юйи!

— Джун любит вас всех, — Кенджи подумал было, что это обычный детский каприз, вроде тех, которые погодки часто задавали родителям: «А кого папа больше любит?», но потом дочь прижалась к его ногам и подняла на отца чёрный, как у Джуна, взгляд.

— Папаюн обнимает Юйи, когда он плачет. А Саюми не обнимает! А раньше обнимал, когда Саюми плакала тоже!

Кенджи опустился перед ней на корточки.

— Почему ты плакала?

— Юйи щипался! — поделилась дочь, кипя в негодовании. Манна, как она, только становясь старше, теряли способность к эмоциям, и пока что Саюми ещё умела возмущаться и злиться. — Он щипался больно-больно! А потом папаюн спросил, что случилось. Юйи сказал, что Саюми не дала ему Цыпу! И заплакал! И папаюн обнял его! А Саюми не обнял!

Она затопала ногами, пытаясь выразить, как её разозлил такой поступок со стороны отца. Кенджи прижал малышку к себе. Со стороны казалось, что она просто раскапризничалась, но ничего общего с капризами это на самом деле не имело. Если уже даже ребёнок заметил, насколько Джун помешался на Юджи, то пора было вмешиваться.

Джун же, когда Кенджи поделился с ним рассказом Саюми, безмятежно улыбнулся.

— Саюми просто ревнует. Ей всего три года! Она очень остро реагирует, когда берут её игрушки и никогда ими не делится, — объяснил он. — И когда Юджи просит что-нибудь поиграть, она реагирует на это агрессивно. Юджи теряется и расстраивается, потому что думает, что обидел её. Конечно я утешаю его! Объясняю, что ему стоит быть старше, стоит осознавать, что Саюми ещё не всё понимает.

— Но она теперь думает, что ты любишь Юджи больше, чем её, — Кенджи попытался воззвать к рассудку Джуна, но Джун будто и не заметил этого.

— Капризы Саюми скоро пройдут, — сказал Джун с нежностью при одной только мысли о своём драгоценном Юджи. — А свою вину перед сыном я не могу искупить так быстро. Он нуждается в моей любви. Я отдал своим детям так много, что теперь и не знаю, как дать ему столько же, ведь прошло столько лет…

Кенджи положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. Джун тихо вскрикнул и попытался вывернуться, но безуспешно.

— Юджи не наш сын. А твои дети страдают, потому что ты нянькаешься только с одним! Они чувствуют себя ненужными!

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так, — прошипел Джун. — Я всех люблю одинаково.

— Юджи просто манипулирует тобой!

— Юджи совсем ребёнок! — Джун всё-таки вырвался из хватки и отшатнулся, держась за ноющее плечо. — Не смей очернять его! Это всё твоя вина, что его у нас забрали! — он тяжело дышал, чёрные глаза блестели от ярости. — Если бы только ты нормально защищался, я бы не понёс… И Юджи… Юджи бы не родился, чтобы стать потом несчастным!

Кенджи замахнулся. Пора было прервать этот поток бреда. Но руку так и не опустил. Глядя на Джуна, зажмурившего глаза и отвернувшего голову в сторону, Кенджи вдруг подумал, что всё-таки вероятно никогда не сможет его ударить. Было невозможно взять и опустить на мягкую бледную щёку тяжёлую, как булыжник, ладонь.

Только фыркнул.

— Упрямая тварь.

На этом и закончили, оставшись каждый при своём мнении. Джун так и продолжал осыпать Юджи незаслуженной любовью, а Саюми плакала всё чаще и теперь приходила за утешением лишь к Кенджи, сообразив, что от второго отца больше никакой ласки не дождаться. Даже Дан, не понимающий толком ничего, успокаивался только на руках кормилицы и Кенджи — видимо, груднички тоже были способны понимать, когда «мать» переставала их любить.

Прошла всего неделя после ссоры. Всё это время Кенджи думал, как же раскрыть партнёру глаза на манипуляции Юджи. Мальчишка умело косил под невинного и ни разу в присутствии взрослых не цеплялся к Саюми. Но стоило только ему ненадолго остаться одному, Джун или Кенджи возвращались и заставали Саюми плачущей, а Юджи — в растерянности стоящим в стороне и смотревшим с таким раскаянием, что ни одно любящее сердце не могло остаться равнодушным. Но Кенджи не поддавался — мальчишка был слишком хорошим актёром.

Был четверг — день, когда семейные ваны приходили в центр распределения ресурсов и забирали наборы с продуктами. Кенджи предложил Джуну прогуляться, а Юджи оставить, как обычно, за старшего. Эта маленькая хитрость была нужна, чтобы усыпить нервозность Джуна, который с радостью поверил, что уж теперь-то даже такой бесчувственный чурбан, как Кенджи, проникся нежностью к их первенцу. А, может, только сделал вид, что поверил, но на прогулку всё равно согласился.

Но едва они дошли до центра распределения, Кенджи похлопал себя по карманам и посетовал — забыл талоны на паёк, надо вернуться. Джун вздохнул и мягко пожурил его: надо быть внимательнее! Но ничего страшного, всё-таки только забыл, а не потерял совсем.

И лишь у входа в их жилой блок, Кенджи решил признаться:

— Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сейчас сделал то, что я тебе скажу.

Джун немедленно насторожился.

— Оставь эти свои шуточки, будь любезен.

— Это не шутки. Слушай, — Кенджи бережно положил руки ему на плечи. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Джун вздрогнул от прикосновения. — Сейчас, когда мы подойдём к отсеку, посмотри, как играют Юджи и Саюми. Только незаметно. Пожалуйста, Джун. Это важно!

— Если ты хочешь сказать, что Юджи специально обижает Саюми, то это неправда! — Джун резким движение сбросил руки со своих плеч. — Юджи добрый! Он мухи не обидит! А уж тем более малышку Саюми, которую очень полюбил.

— Джун, просто посмотри! Я не прошу тебя прямо сейчас поверить мне или что-то такое. Просто постой у входа две минуты и посмотри, как Юджи играет с Саюми. Только это.

Джун отвёл взгляд и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что я должен увидеть?

— Ты увидишь только то, что есть. Ничего больше. Пойдём, — Кенджи тронул его за плечо пальцами. Джун отшатнулся. Прикосновения его в последнее время пугали.

— Юджи не будет обижать Саюми, — сказал он тихо. — Я в этом уверен. Я ему доверяю. Поэтому сейчас я просто вернусь и заберу талоны. Я не хочу, чтобы Юджи думал, будто я за ним слежу и в чём-либо подозреваю. А ты, — Джун вздёрнул подбородок и наградил Кенджи самым холодным своим взглядом, — держись от Юджи подальше. И не смей считать его плохим ребёнком.

Последние слова Джун прошептал яростным шёпотом, а после — быстрым шагом направился к отсеку. Кенджи медленно двинулся следом. Всё-таки стоило придумать что-то получше.

Но удача в этот четверг точно была на его стороне. Едва Джун отдёрнул в сторону штору у входа, как увидел — безо всяких засад и подглядываний, — что Юджи с силой толкает всхлипывающую Саюми, и она падает, огромным чудом не зацепив виском край стула.

— Саюми! — Джун, вскрикнув, бросился к ней. Кенджи крепко вцепился ошарашенному Юджи в плечо, чтобы пацан и не думал сбежать. — Детка, сладкая моя, как ты?

— Юйи ударил Саюми! — разрыдалась дочь в голос, крепко обняв Джуна за шею. — Юйи отнял у Саюми игрушку и ударил!

— Всё хорошо, моя маленькая, папа здесь, — Джун прижал её к себе и в неверии посмотрел на Юджи, растерянно стоявшего поодаль. Теперь уже невозможно было разыграть оскорблённую невинность — даже если дети поссорились, толкать такую кроху, как Саюми, было огромной подлостью. Юджи, кажется, тоже это понимал.

Мальчишеское лицо исказила неожиданная злость.

— Она первая начала! — закричал Юджи. — Она стукнула меня своим цыплёнком по голове!

— Поэтому ты решил отомстить? — Кенджи всё ещё держал его за плечо. — Не стыдно, а? Бить малышку, которая в два раза младше и меньше тебя?

— И ещё раз стукнул бы, плаксу такую, — пробурчал Юджи, надеясь, вероятно, что его не услышат, но на его беду у Джуна был отменный слух.

Джун уставился на него с ужасом, не переставая прижимать к груди всхлипывающую Саюми.

— Что ты такое говоришь?! — он едва верил своим ушам. — Юджи, ты же такой хороший ребёнок, как ты можешь…

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Юджи. — Кто ты такой вообще, чтобы меня воспитывать?! Малявку толкнули, беда! В приюте и не таких толкаем и даже метелим, чтобы знали, что старших надо слушать.

— Тогда почему ты не слушаешь нас? — спросил Кенджи вместо Джуна, который от изумления раскрыл рот и потерял дар речи. — Мы вроде как старшие.

Юджи дёрнулся вперёд, попытавшись вырваться, но куда там — Кенджи только крепче стиснул пальцы на его плече.

— Потому что… — пропыхтел Юджи. — Потому что вы мне никто! Просто забрали меня из приюта, потому что добренькими захотели прослыть. Я слышал от других приютских, нас никогда не собирались усыновлять! Гады! Ненавижу вас!

Мальчик сорвался в детскую истерику — и завыл, забившись в руках Кенджи, как маленький бес. Джун с ужасом смотрел на него. Даже Саюми затихла в его руках.

— Папаюн, мне страшно… — захныкала она. Джун поцеловал её в лоб.

— Не бойся. Папа рядом.

Кенджи спокойно наблюдал за истерикой. Должен же хоть кто-то сейчас быть спокойным. Это было не то, на что он рассчитывал, но даже гораздо лучше. Юджи колотил руками воздух и его руку, державшую крепко, словно щипцами.

Потом встряхнул мальчишку со всей силы — только что позвоночник в трусы не осыпался пылью. Юджи захлебнулся воем и на несколько секунд замолк.

— С меня хватит, — сказал Кенджи в наступившей тишине. — Хочешь обратно в приют? Вернёшься туда немедленно.

— Юджи, милый… — Джун попытался призвать ребёнка к благоразумию, но тот вдруг плюнул на игрушки, всё ещё лежавшие на полу. После этого Джун отвернулся и уткнулся лбом в плечо Саюми.

Кенджи ещё раз встряхнул Юджи.

— Пошли. Я не собираюсь терпеть тебя здесь.

И тут Юджи засмеялся — залился чистым детским смехом, будто ему предложили грузовик любимого мороженого. И почему-то Кенджи от этого радостного смеха стало неуютно.


	15. Жертвы во имя высшего смысла

Его привела в сознание удушающая вонь гниющей плоти. Первое, что Ютака увидел, открыв глаза, была гангренозная кисть руки, чёрная, как земля после дождя. Рука свисала со второго уровня железной кровати, а обладатель, судя по запаху, был мёртв уже не одну неделю.

Ютака скатился с кольчатого днища кровати и рухнул на каменный пол, весь в разводах, о происхождении которых даже не хотелось размышлять. В крохотной комнатушке, где единственный источник света состоял из выбитого на уровне потолка кирпича в стене, было некуда деться. Практически всё пространство здесь занимала двухъярусная кровать с трупом на втором уровне. Ютаку вывернуло остатками скудного ужина сквозь толстые прутья, заменявшие одну стену.

— Смари, куда блюёшь, ван, — рявкнул кто-то на шведском с отвратительным акцентом. — Бесполезный ублюдок.

— Где я? — спросил Ютака темноту по другую сторону решётки. — Вы утгардцы? Ётуны?

— Пасть завали, бля, — огрызнулся грубый голос. — Жди. Господин Крысолов скоро уделит твоей гнусной роже немного внимания.

«Господин»? Интересно, кто ещё использует это устаревшее сто лет назад слово? Ютака давно не слышал, чтобы к кому-либо так обращались. Разве что за пределами Третьей Зоны убогое «господин» ещё было в ходу, у ётунов и утгардцев, которые изо всех сил старались быть не похожими на асов и ванов. Что ж, теперь хотя бы ясно, к кому Ютаку угораздило попасть.

Стараясь дышать через раз, он отполз в угол, где (как казалось) гнилью воняло чуть меньше. Всё, что он помнил, это как кто-то ударил его по затылку, когда он вышел из палатки госпиталя, чтобы встретить пациентов. И вот, его приволокли в какую-то тюрьму и сделали пленником. Можно было бы закричать и потребовать объяснений, но какой в этом толк? Только голос сорвёт.

И если бы он вообще мог кричать… Голосовые связки будто парализовало от страха и одновременно совершенно неуместного восторга. Часть Ютаки, самая слабая и трусливая, тряслась в ужасе и беззвучно вопила, умоляя о помощи все известные мистические силы. Другая часть, оголодавшая по адреналину за время затишья, трепетала и ждала развития событий. Этой второй части было бесполезно объяснять, что Ютака попал в беду. Она требовала свою дозу риска и приключений. Восторг адреналинового наркомана, получившего желаемую встряску, абсурдным образом заглушал здравый смысл, который пытался заставить мозг мыслить.

В конце концов, он ещё жив. Его не убили, хотя могли, а шантажировать его жизнью Совет никто не собирался — он лишь мелкий винтик в механизме Третьей Зоны, никто не будет сдавать позиции из-за неизвестного вана, тем более манли, даже фертильного. Значит, он зачем-то понадобился утгардцам или ётунам. Осталось только дождаться Крысолова, о котором говорил надзиратель из темноты, и выяснить, для чего именно.

Ждать пришлось недолго — в темноте раздались торопливые шаги, послышались голоса, быстро говорящие на неизвестном Ютаке языке, похожем не то на испанский, не то на итальянский. Когда трое (судя по количеству голосов) приблизились к тесной клетушке, язык изменился на толковый и понятный шведский с акцентом, будто для говорящих он был не родной.

— Зачем ты притащил аметиста сюда, Виктор?! — вопросил один из голосов, самый высокий и, по всей видимости, принадлежащий квиману. — Неужели не нашёл клетку получше?

— Для таких ублюдков, как он, это самое место, — буркнул надзиратель. — Чё, выплясывать перед ним что ли?

— Засунь свой поганый характер в задницу и делай, что требует господин Крысолов, ты, русский кусок дерьма, — рыкнул другой голос, хриплый и прокуренный. — Всем плевать, что ты не выносишь ванов.

Кто-то звучно харкнул в темноте. Вслед за этим Ютака услышал звуки ударов, будто колотушкой били по мясу для отбивной. Три удара, и надзиратель смачно выругался по-русски — Ютака не разобрал ни слова.

Послышался звон ключей. В двери заскрежетало.

— Иди сюда, ван, — сказал из темноты третий голос, квинлевский, очень чистый и нежный. — Приносим извинения за Виктора.

— Выходи давай, мы отведём тебя в другое место, — пробубнил сдавленно, будто зажимал нос, квиман. — Как ты здесь не задохнулся от этой вони?!

— Иммунитет. Аметист же, — прохрипел третий. — Виктор! Унеси уже из клетки этот труп! Просили ведь, ещё когда он окочурился.

— Да он же не чует ничего, обоняние отшибленное, — фыркнула квинли.

Ютака осторожно двинулся навстречу голосам. Глаза немного привыкли к темноте, он различал три силуэта разной комплекции. Оружия, кажется, ни у кого из них не было. На всякий случай он поднял руки, чтобы показать, что беззащитен.

— Где я? — спросил Ютака снова. — Вы ётуны?

— Мы утгардцы, — сообщила квинли и взяла его за руку. — Иди за нами. Господин Крысолов сейчас всё тебе объяснит.

— По-хорошему, тебя не должны были засунуть в эту помойку, — сказал хриплый манли. — У Виктора просто зуб на ванов. Как и у многих, собственно.

Они двигались в темноте. Квинли вела Ютаку и вышагивала чуть впереди, а её спутники шумно топали сзади. Когда они проходили мимо русского надзирателя, тот плюнул в сторону Ютаки — слюна попала ему на щёку, и он, поморщившись от отвращения, стёр её рукавом.

Наконец, тёмный коридор закончился массивной дверью, за которой оказался огромный зал, залитый лучами осеннего солнца. Оно проникало через стрельчатые витражные окна от пола до самого потолка. Это было почтовое отделение, уместившееся в старинном кафедральном соборе на окраине Асгарда. Правда, теперь от почты не осталось и следа. Весь зал был завален стонущими телами в несколько рядов, между которыми приходилось идти очень осторожно, рискуя наступить кому-нибудь на голову. В нос Ютаке ударил знакомый запах свернувшейся крови, горелого мяса и жжёных волос. Они были в подобии полевого госпиталя. Даже аметисты в серых халатах сновали между рядов и возились с ранеными. Ютака смутно начал догадываться, почему его притащили сюда.

Утгардцы, сопровождавшие его, при свете дня оказались двумя португальцами и одной индианкой. Все трое были коренастыми и крепкими и выглядели похожими друг на друга, будто сиблинги, только у квинли кожа была гораздо темнее, а пухловатый квиман был на полголовы выше своих товарищей.

В сопровождении утгардцев Ютака поднялся по широкой лестнице на второй этаж собора и прошёл по узкому извилистому коридору, забитому какими-то тюками и ящиками, до высокой двери, над которой красовалась вырезанная из дерева, но теперь уже наполовину сбитая фраза на латыни.

Квинли трижды постучала в дверь. Раздалось звучное: «Пусть заходит!».

— Веди себя спокойно, ладно? — она тряхнула головой, отбрасывая рваную чёлку от глаз. — Крысолов не желает ванам вреда. Просто выслушай, чего он хочет.

Ютака покорно толкнул дверь и шагнул в неизвестность. Его вторая сущность, жаждущая рисков и встряски, возликовала. Было впору сойти с ума от этого неуместного восторга, который захлёстывал с головой. «Эй, я вообще-то на краю пропасти!» — напоминал Ютака, но не слышал сам себя. Грядущая опасность лишь приводила его в восторг.

Крысоловом оказался невысокий светловолосый манли в камуфляжной одежде. Он сидел на полу, подобрав под себя ноги, и собирал автомат, который чистил до того, как ему привели пленника. Когда Ютака вошёл, Крысолов поднял на него взгляд и знаком предложил сесть напротив.

— Из какой ты диаспоры? Из корейской? — спросил манли — он тоже говорил на шведском с акцентом. Ютака предположил, что скорее всего Крысолов был из немцев.

— Из японской, — ответил он. — Могу я узнать, что происходит? Та квинли сказала…

— Женщина, — мягко поправил его Крысолов. — Мы в Утгарде не используем всех этих унизительных слов, которые приняты у вас.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы считаем, что должны гордиться полом, данным нам от природы, а не выдумывать что-то своё.

— Тогда как вы называете квиманов и манна?

— Они тоже мужчины и женщины, просто со своими особенностями, с которыми они вынуждены выживать в нашем мире, подстроенном под желания не самой адекватной кучки людей, — Крысолов соединил части автомата между собой и отложил оружие в сторону. Потом упёрся в колени и подпёр щёки кулаками, всем видом излучая спокойствие и понимание. — Давай не будем сейчас обсуждать наши взгляды на жизнь? Ты хотел знать, что происходит. Я объясню. Но прежде назови своё имя.

— Ютака. А вы…

— Крысолов. Я отказался от имени, когда люди пошли за мной, чтобы бороться за свою свободу, — манли (мужчина, да… Ютака знал это слово, но даже не мог представить ситуации, в которой использовал бы его. Оно безнадёжно устарело ещё во времена юности его матерей и оставалось только в некоторых энциклопедиях) улыбнулся, и что-то в этой улыбке было искусственное, будто Крысолов хотел лишь выглядеть доброжелательным. — Не буду ходить вокруг да около. Мы нуждаемся в твоей помощи. Среди утгардцев не так много аметистов, они не успевают помочь всем раненым. Северный госпиталь предложил твои услуги.

— Именно поэтому меня похитили посреди ночи, а не пришли, чтобы обсудить дела по-человечески, — заметил Ютака. — И уж тем более я не понимаю, почему меня запихнули в клетку, если в моих услугах так нуждались.

Крысолов удивлённо вскинул брови.

— В клетку?.. Тебя должны были поместить куда-то, пока ты не придёшь в себя, но я не думал, что Виктор выберет клетку. Прошу извинить за это недоразумение, я выберу для него достойное наказание.

— Я всё равно не понимаю…

— Я обрисую тебе ситуацию, в которой находится наша страна, — Крысолов потянулся к столу, который стоял за его спиной, и стянул с него карту, расписанную множеством стрелок. Ютака нахмурился — мешанина была ему непонятна.

— Я слышал, что утгардцы объединились с ётунами.

— Да, был у нас и такой период, — согласился Крысолов. — Но всё несколько сложнее, чем тебе описывали в радиовыпусках по заказу Совета.

Я начну с самого начала, если ты не против? С того времени, которое у вас называют Мартовской трагедией. Во время Новогодних гуляний на всех площадях прогремели взрывы. Погибло множество ванов. Совет искал виновных, и расследование привело их в Утгард, где скрывались последователи «Карбункула». Вообще «Карбункул», как ты знаешь, зародился за Стеной, на выжженных территориях, и его ядро составляли преступники, которых Совет вышвырнул из Третьей Зоны выживать своими силами. Они выжили и решили мстить вам, живущим спокойно и мирно. Первый «Карбункул» истребили с концами почти семнадцать лет назад, но их ненависть к ванам оказалась заразительной.

Второй «Карбункул» возник пять лет назад на территории Утгарда, который вроде считался частью Третьей Зоны, но никто этого не признавал открыто. Утгард был последним прибежищем тех, кто не желал играть по идиотским правилам, смысла которых не понимал. Сюда бежали в поисках свободы, подальше от вашего Выбора, переломавшего жизни многим. Переломанные тоже сбегали сюда, предпочитая гнить на свалках, чем лизать Совету задницы. Утгард никогда не хотел войны. Утгард всего лишь хотел быть частью Третьей Зоны, не стиснутой высосанными из пальца законами и условностями.

Новый «Карбункул» основали те утгардцы, которые считали несправедливым, что ванов сделали неприкосновенными только из-за их способности рожать детей, а тех, кто не хотел или не мог рожать, считали вторым сортом — асами — и заставляли работать на благо «муравьиной королевы». Своим терактом «Карбункул» хотел показать, что нельзя кудахтать только над частью населения, что все в Третьей Зоне достойны равных условий для жизни.

Но Совет не внял предупреждениям. Вместо этого он отдал приказ отрезать Утгард от всех благ, которые давал. Нас лишили электричества и питьевой воды. С нами перестали вести торговлю. Люди голодали, болели и умирали, а «Карбункул» залёг на дно. Вместо поисков настоящих виновных, которые были в сговоре с вашими магнетитами, Совет сделал то, что давно хотел — отрезал гнилой орган, только мешающий Третьей Зоне жить. Вот только Утгард не был гнилым органом. Только Совет считал его таким и вам всем вдолбил в голову. Вы ведь никогда не считали утгардцев равными себе, верно?

Я собрал измученных людей вокруг себя. Людей, которые были готовы выйти с белым флагом на мирный разговор с Советом. Мы хотели помочь в поисках «Карбункула» в обмен на полноценное включение в состав Третьей Зоны. Я вёл предварительные переговоры с Советом. Мы выбирали место и время для встречи, мои люди готовили планы поисков и собирали улики, ведущие к «Карбункулу». Мы были готовы сотрудничать с Третьей Зоной, но она не собиралась сотрудничать с нами.

— Дай попробую угадать. Вам ведь сообщали, что это Утгард пересёк границу и открыл огонь по жителям Асгарда? — Крысолов сощурил серые, как сталь, глаза. Ютака кивнул. — О… Надо же, как предсказуемо.

— На самом деле всё было иначе, да?.. — Ютака потряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Не могу поверить.

— Придётся. Ведь именно Третья Зона развязала эту войну. Мы всего лишь защищались.

Когда мы поняли, что нас решили вырезать грубым хирургическим путём, мы отказались терпеть это. И поднялись на защиту самих себя. Утгардцы рвались в центр, к Совету, чтобы всё же провести переговоры, но ваши асы достойно защищали этих трусов. Нам потребовалось много времени, чтобы прорвать их оборону. Кажется, в это время вас, ванов, эвакуировали… Когда Совет понял, что шахматная партия пошла не по плану, а превратилась в бойню, он попытался спасти самое драгоценное, что у него было. Вас, «муравьиную королеву», упрятали глубоко под землю, а всех остальных объявили пушечным мясом, вернее, отважными защитниками страны.

Как думаешь, Ютака, почему асы так не любят вас? Именно из-за этого — из-за необходимости жертвовать своими жизнями ради вашей безопасности. Ненависть асов стала лакомым кусочком для нового «Карбункула», который нашёл себе сообщников на выжженных территориях и привёл их в качестве подкрепления.

— Ты всё-таки сотрудничал с ётунами, — Ютака фыркнул. — Думал, что они исправились? Что они не те монстры, которыми их представляют?

— Ётуны — это преступники, которые вместо гниения в тюрьмах гнили на непригодных для жизни территориях, — спокойно ответил Крысолов. — Они рвались обратно к цивилизации, и мы всего лишь дали им шанс. Они разделяли наши взгляды, да и цели у нас в принципе совпадали. Мы нашли в ётунах сильных союзников, которые самоотверженно сражались на нашей стороне.

— Они и теперь сражаются? — Ютака кивнул на карту. — Что это за стрелки?

— А теперь мы подошли к той части, где всё стало очень сложно, — Крысолов развернул карту так, чтобы она вся была видна, и принялся объяснять направление стрелок. — Изначально у нас было две противоборствующих стороны: Третья Зона, которую представляют асы, и Утгард с присоединившимися к нему ётунами. Мы пытаемся добиться свободы, а Третья Зона жаждет просто убрать нас с лица Земли, чтобы не мешались.

Среди асов существуют те, кто на дух не переваривают ванов. Таких большинство, просто сила нелюбви разнится. Есть идейные, для кого защита «муравьиной королевы» в радость, но их очень мало, поэтому мы не будем даже брать их в расчёт.

Среди утгардцев есть желающие свободы и мирного решения конфликта. И есть «Карбункул», который жаждет не просто истребить ванов, но также вырезать всех «неправильных», как они это называют. Ваших «квиманов» и «манна» они считают ужасающей ошибкой и практически надругательством над божественным замыслом.

— Религия давно отмерла, — заметил Ютака, и голос у него нервно дрогнул. — Остались лишь отголоски для удовлетворения людей, которые уже не играют особой роли.

— Только не у ётунов, — Крысолов покачал головой. — Можешь считать их религиозными террористами. Я тоже думал поначалу, что религия мертва, но несколько встреч с ётунами показало мне, что если что-то и переживёт Конец Света, то только религия, во имя которой приносятся кровавые жертвы.

Я разорвал сотрудничество с ётунами, когда понял, что их методы и цели отличаются от наших. Я не хотел истреблять ванов и уж тем более не собирался избавляться от квиманов и манна: раз уж наша эволюция пошла по этому пути, ничего не поделаешь. Ётуны не приняли моих взглядов, и тогда (видишь эти стрелки?) — противоборствующих сторон стало три.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, что происходит… — Ютака смотрел, как толстая стрелка расщепилась на две потоньше. — Асы… утгардцы… ётуны… Слишком много всего.

— Асы защищают интересы Третьей Зоны. Утгарды борются за свою свободу. Ётуны несут волю своего Бога и ведут чистку «неправильных». Стало понятней?

— Немного.

— Я продолжу?

— Да… давай.

— Долгое время велась информационная борьба между всеми тремя сторонами. Ётуны переманивали к себе тех асов и утгардцев, которые разделяли их взгляды. Мы уговаривали асов, что не желаем никакого зла, только хотим справедливости. В итоге каждая из сторон нашла себе союзников более-менее в равной степени. Сейчас практически не осталось ни одного аса, не примкнувшего к нам или к ётунам.

Война ещё идёт, но теперь мы пытаемся усмирить ётунов и первыми прорваться к Ратуше, где заседает Совет, чтобы донести до них свои идеи. Ётуны рыщут по всему Ванахейму и убивают всех квинли и манна среди асов, которые только попадаются им. Все те раненые, что были у вас, это пострадавшие от ётунов.

— Но вы пытали людей! — вдруг вспомнил Ютака. — Ваш лагерь стоял на противоположном берегу реки. И утгардцы демонстративно пытали пленников.

— Это те из асов, кто примкнул к ётунам. Мы показывали, что поймали их и уничтожили угрозу.

— Чем вы тогда отличаетесь от ётунов?

— Один ётун мог убить твоего возлюбленного, если он квиман, или твою мать, если она манна. Убив одного ётуна, мы спасли жизни нескольким людям, которых они считают недостойными жить.

— Почему вы похитили меня? Я ведь из ванов.

— Потому что мы пытаемся вас защитить.

Ютака пару раз проговорил эту мысль про себя, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл. Но потом всё-таки переспросил:

— Что?..

— Совет поднял ванов, которыми можно пожертвовать, наверх, на поле боя. Банки спермы забиты под завязку, в вас, манли и манна, особо нужды нет. Вы — не «муравьиная королева», которую надо оберегать изо всех сил. Вы всего лишь чуть выше асов, на которых Совету в сущности наплевать. Но вы, ваны, совершенно не приспособлены для войн. Ваша участь — менять пелёнки детям и вытирать сопливые носы. Но в то же время вы — аметисты и корунды, способные лечить и создавать лекарства. Оставаясь на поле боя, ётуны смогут добраться до вас и убить, потому что они ненавидят и «неправильных», и ванов вообще. Будучи ваном, ты в огромной опасности. Мы, утгардцы, использовали свои информационные пути, чтобы найти всех поднятых ванов и забрать на нашу территорию, где ётунам не придёт в голову их искать.

Ютака задумался. Потом заговорил, очень тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы выразить свои мысли:

— То есть сейчас утгардцы и ётуны сражаются за подступы к Ратуше, и от того, кто будет первым, зависит, истребят ли всех ванов и добрую половину асов, или наш мир просто перевернётся с ног на голову, потому что нынешний уклад жизни не устраивает большинство? А меня похитили, чтобы спасти от тех, кто желает моей смерти и смерти подобных мне?

Крысолов кивнул.

— Что-то вроде этого.

— И что я должен за спасение?

— Немного поработать на нас. Я уже говорил, нам не хватает аметистов, а пострадавших от ётунов очень много.

— Что будет, если вы победите?

— Для вас, ванов, ничего практически не изменится. Мы хотим упразднить Выбор и стереть границу между Ванахеймом и Асгардом, чтобы все жили, как хотят, как и раньше, до Войны, уничтожившей нашу планету. Мы оставим немного привилегий для квинли и квиманов, но они больше не будут настолько неприкосновенными, как сейчас.

— Вы не убьёте их, верно?

— Среди утгардцев много квиманов и манна. Мы не будем убивать тех, кто сражается за свободу.

Ютака переменил позу — его ноги затекли ноги от долгого сидения на полу. Солнце уже садилось, в комнате сгущались сумерки, становилось прохладно. Желудок заныл, напоминая, что в последний раз Ютака ел вчера вечером, а сегодня у него и капли воды во рту не было.

— Почему я должен доверять человеку с именем «Крысолов»?

— Потому что люди идут за мной, слушают мой голос и положат за меня жизнь, хоть я их и не прошу об этом. Даже под землёй ты не был бы в такой безопасности, как здесь.

— Откуда я могу знать, что ты не один из ётунов, играющий под прикрытием?

— Ётуны даже не стали бы разговаривать с тобой. Для них ты не имеешь никакого смысла.

Ютака усмехнулся, коротко выдохнув через нос.

— А для вас, значит, я имею смысл?

— Ты аметист. Врач. Мы нуждаемся в руках врача.

— Что, если я не соглашусь работать?

— Мы посадим тебя в клетку, — Крысолов скрестил пальцы наподобие решётки и сквозь них на Ютаку. — Посадим и забудем о твоём существовании, пока война не закончится. Будешь работать — будешь получать еду и воду. Будешь послушной лапочкой, и мы дадим тебе даже соломенный матрас и тряпки, чтобы укрыться. Работа на нас не позволит свихнуться от скуки и одиночества. Но мы не вернём тебя в твой госпиталь. Ётуны наверняка уже пронюхали, что ты работал там, — Крысолов вдруг сощурился, будто ему резко стало плохо видно Ютаку. — Тебе известно имя Мегуми Кирюин?

Ютака вскинул голову.

— Эрад Мегуми? Что с ней?

— Утгардцы, примкнувшие к ётунам, убили её. Наши шпионы узнали, что она — мать твоего партнёра. Поэтому я приказал забрать тебя к нам, пока ётуны не добрались до тебя. Возможно, если бы мы не успели, сейчас ты не разговаривал бы со мной.

Эти слова, видимо, должны были всколыхнуть в душе Ютаки благодарность за спасение или хотя бы вызвать облегчение от осознания минувшей трагедии. Но Ютака пожал плечами. Он живой. Так решила судьба.

— У меня нет выбора, верно? — спросил он, не зная точно, какой ответ хотел получить. Крысолов протянул ему руку.

— Выбор есть всегда. Но я уверен, ты не захочешь проверять, что будет с тобой, если вдруг решишь сбежать. Улицы Ванахейма и Асгарда кишат ётунами.

— Мне надо вернуться домой живым, — Ютака смотрел прямо в серые спокойные глаза, не выражающие ровным счётом ничего. — Я обещал партнёру, что вернусь.

— Тогда мы нуждаемся друг в друге. Тебе нужна защита, моим людям — врач. Можешь не доверять нам, — Крысолов шевельнул рукой, приглашая Ютаку пожать её в знак договорённости, — но твой партнёр схватился бы за любую соломинку, если бы это обещало ему хоть малейший шанс на спасение.

Ютака убрал руки за спину.

— Окажись мой партнёр сейчас здесь, он был бы уже мёртв от разрыва сердца после твоих рассказов, — сказал он тихо. — Я не крыса, чтобы идти за дудкой, которая красиво поёт. Я ободранный кот, желающий добраться домой к своей миске с молоком. Даже если на пути встретятся Сцилла и Харибда, найдётся способ обойти их.

Крысолов опустил руку.

— Знавал я одного путешественника, который возвращался домой. Вы чем-то похожи. Вот только тебе, Ютака, не хватает товарищей, способных подставить надёжное плечо. Всё один и один… Одиночество на войне — губительная штука.

Ютака улыбнулся — мягко и холодно, как иногда улыбался Маттиас, когда хотел выразить вежливое «плевать я хотел на ваши слова».

Его вторая сущность едва не взрывалась от восторга и ликования. Вокруг разворачивалось удивительное по своей мощи противостояние, а он, Ютака, оказался едва ли не в самом центре. Мир балансировал на краешке пропасти, и вот-вот всё могло полететь в Тартар, но чудом ещё держался. Он напрочь забыл, как Мегуми просила его бежать из Третьей Зоны, каким бы ни был исход войны. Какой, к чёрту, исход, если прямо сейчас происходит что-то настолько увлекательное, что совсем недавно невозможно было вообразить!

Задвинутый в угол здравый смысл и разумная часть Ютаки пытались пробиться через воздвигнутую адреналиновой ломкой стену. Разум вопил, что всё слишком опасно, это далеко не детская игра, на кону стоят не пластиковые фигурки или картонные карточки, а жизни сотен, даже тысяч людей. И его жизнь тоже, и жизнь Шо, и без того дышавшего на ладан, а ещё жизни Джуна, Кенджи, Маттиаса, Анастасии, Лейлы, Расмуса — целой тьмы людей, которых Ютака знал. Он не должен испытывать восторг, он должен замирать от страха и молиться каким угодно богам о милосердии!

Крысолов внимательно смотрел на него и чего-то ждал, хотя уже получил ответ. Потом свернул карту в трубочку и поднялся на ноги. Обычно люди после долгого сидения неуклюже ковыляли, пока кровь растекалась по онемевшим членам, но Крысолов, даже если испытывал неудобства, не подал виду.

— Можешь отправляться вниз. Найди Савитри — женщину, которая привела тебя ко мне. Она покажет, где ты будешь жить, и устроит экскурсию. И знаешь, Ютака… — заметил он вдруг напряжённо. — Мне не нравится твоя улыбка. Люди, висящие на волосок от гибели, не улыбаются, как ты.

Ютака поймал своё отражение в стекле книжного шкафа и вздрогнул. Он и правда улыбался, как ребёнок в предвкушении чего-то великолепного. Улыбка сразу исчезла, будто пугливый уж спрятался в свою нору, завидев движение перед своим плоским носом.

Ликование схлынуло, как не бывало. Ютака прикоснулся к губам и челюсти, словно это могло растолковать ему тайну столь счастливой улыбки. Ведь он не должен радоваться, верно?

На место ликования пришёл страх, но вовсе не перед реальностью. Тихое внутреннее «я» всё-таки подало осторожный голос:

_ «Эй, Ютака, что с тобой происходит?.. Не кажется ли тебе, что ты медленно сходишь с ума, а?» _


	16. Теперь или никогда

Мальчишка с понурым видом брёл рядом, даже тащить не приходилось. Истерика его отпустила, пришло осознание, что всё — своими поступками он действительно добился того, что видел в ночных кошмарах, после которых потом едва засыпал снова. Кенджи смотрел на него искоса и замечал глубокое детское раскаяние, плотно перекрученное с детским же упрямством.

Они завернули в короткий коридор, ведущий в ещё не застроенные области подземного города. Здесь было абсолютно безопасно, но пустынно. Только вдоль стен громоздились горы пустых ящиков и коробок.

— Давай-ка поговорим, — нарушил молчание Кенджи и опустился на один из ящиков. Юджи, поколебавшись, тоже сел.

— Ты правда вернёшь меня в приют? — пробормотал мальчик, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Мы ведь именно туда шли?

Кенджи смотрел на него. Пожалуй, Юджи взял от него гораздо больше, чем от Джуна. Детали внешности, жесты, манера хмыкать уголком рта (а ведь никто не подавал ему пример такого) — всё это напоминало о сиблингах и даже об отце.

— Ты сам-то обратно в приют хочешь? — спросил Кенджи и, когда мальчик помотал головой, продолжил: — Зачем тогда хулиганил?

Юджи насупился.

— Хотел понять, любите ли вы меня.

Кенджи поднял брови.

— Каким образом?

— Ну, понимаешь… Я думал, если Саюми пожалуется, и ей поверят, то значит, меня не любят. А если верили мне, а не ей, значит любили меня! — Юджи отчаянно жестикулировал, будто размахивание руками во все стороны придавало его словам дополнительный вес и какой-то особенный смысл. — Я радовался, когда Джун верил мне!

— Сейчас и я, и Джун увидели, что верить тебе не стоило. Что дальше? — Кенджи всё ещё спокойно смотрел на него. — Какие-то выводы?

— Вы никогда бы меня не полюбили, — Юджи вздохнул. — И всегда грозились бы отдать в приют, чуть что не так.

Мальчик был удивительно рассудителен для своих шести лет. Кенджи поймал себя на мысли, что он даже более рассудителен, чем Джун. По крайней мере, Юджи видел причинно-следственные связи. В отличие от этой курицы-наседки, оставшейся в отсеке и искренне верившей, что Кенджи собирался лишь припугнуть Юджи… Припугнуть именно так, как Юджи и боялся.

— Зачем ты обижал Саюми? — Кенджи продолжил расспросы. — Она же совсем малышка.

Юджи насупился ещё больше и промолчал. Что ж, красноречивый ответ. Кенджи догадывался, что особых причин для этого не было. Разве что — желание привлечь к себе внимание добренького «папочки Джуна», который так щедро купал Юджи в своей любви. И когда он проявлял любовь к кому-то ещё, Юджи немедленно начинал ревновать.

На удивление, в этой ненасытной жажде любви и острейшей привязанности Джун и Юджи словно отражали друг друга в зеркале времени. Оба — лишённые любви родителей, оба тянущиеся к любому, кто проявлял к ним тепло, оба привязывающиеся намертво к первому же человеку, который отзывался на их тоскливый зов.

Джун был из тех немногочисленных детей, чьи родители разочаровались в Выборе ещё до рождения ребёнка. Он родился, а его уже не любили, считая досадным недоразумением. Воспитание поначалу спихнули на кормилицу, потом — оставляли в одиночестве, приглядывая лишь, чтобы не зашибся, был накормлен и одет. Жизнь не очень-то отличалась от приютской, разве что не было толпы других детей, с которыми маленький Джун мог бы поиграть.

Он так и рос в одиночестве, запертый в четырёх стенах дома, во дворе которого раскинулся пышный ухоженный сад — мать любила цветы и растения больше, чем сына. Поздно научился разговаривать, поздно пошёл — родители списывали это на плохую генетику, а вовсе не на своё равнодушие.

Джуну однажды очень повезло — его отец оставил калитку открытой. Любопытничая, он вышел со двора и оказался на улице. Всего несколько шагов в сторону — и он уже не понимал, как вернуться домой. Таким — напуганным, но стойко не плачущим (всё равно никого не волновали его слёзы) Джуна нашла эрад Фумико, вторая мать Шо Кирюина.

Именно она взяла на себя ответственность приглядывать за маленьким Джуном. Родители были не против — им то чего, только рады спихнуть опостылевшего ребёнка кому-нибудь на руки. Джун выучился читать, грозовые тучи на его рисунках заменили радуга и солнце, у него появился первый друг — ласковый, как котёнок, Шо, и вдвоём они могли играть с раннего утра до позднего вечера, пока Фумико не напоминала, что пора возвращаться домой.

Смерть Фумико стала потрясением для Джуна, который ещё не очень понимал, что такое смерть вообще, но сообразил самое главное: добрая и любящая квинли больше не придёт, не возьмёт на руки и не обнимет с ошеломляющей нежностью. Мир на рисунках снова потерял солнце и радугу, снова задыхался под грозовыми тучами. Только теперь на рисунках был не один ребёнок, а два — держались за руки и улыбались вопреки всему.

Так они — Джун и Шо — вместе провели и детство, и юность, неразлучные, как попугайчики. Их одноклассник потом рассказывал Кенджи, как они развлекались: то рассказывали Джуну, что Шо уехал в другую Зону; то со страшным видом сообщали Шо, что Джун стоит на краю школьной крыши. И потом покатывались со смеху, наблюдая, как эти двое смешно пугались — аж до слёз. Кенджи тоже веселился от этих рассказов.

Но потом они с Джуном встретились. И стало совсем не до смеха.

Потребовалось огромное количество времени, чтобы Джун начал доверять. В каждом слове и действии он подозревал неладное, по десять раз на дню повторял, что Кенджи его наверняка бросит, что разочаруется, потому что на самом деле не любит, а только развлекается — ведь будто такой, как Кенджи, вообще может полюбить столь несуразного квимана. Кенджи приручал его с терпением, достойным Будды.

И ведь приручил всё-таки… на свою голову…

Однако Юджи было не обязательно это знать. Что он понял бы, сопляк? Сказал бы, что у Джуна хотя бы были родители — хотя что они были, что нет, Джун от них никогда не получал внимания. Или, может, заявил бы, что никакой взрослый не сможет его понять? Дети всегда думают, что их беды весомее, чем что-либо ещё в мире.

Кенджи вздохнул. Пора было это прекращать.

— Давай поговорим с тобой, как мужчина с мужчиной.

— Муж… кто?.. — Юджи с недоумением посмотрел на него. Ах да, сейчас ведь детей совсем не учат, что существуют мужчины и женщины, а забивают им мозги этими идиотскими словечками. Кенджи всё время это забывал — в его семье такие слова были под запретом.

— Как двое манли, — поправился он. Это Юджи понял и даже будто ободрился, полагая, что Кенджи считает его равным себе для серьёзного разговора.

— Я готов! — заявил он важно.

— Дело в том, — начал Кенджи, осторожно выбирая слова, — что Джун не просто так забрал тебя к нам. У него на это была особенная причина.

— Какая? — Юджи чуть склонил голову набок, так же, как и Джун, когда любопытничал. Но этот жест, скорее всего, он перенял, пока жил с ними. Так же, как сам Джун перенял его у Фумико.

Кенджи решил не тянуть кота за хвост.

— Джун и я — твои настоящие родители, Юджи. Ты родился, когда нам обоим было по восемнадцать лет, поэтому, согласно закону Третьей Зоны, тебя забрали в приют. Нам, ванам, нельзя усыновлять детей, поэтому мы не смогли бы забрать тебя, хотя Джун писал прошение об этом. И ему очень повезло, что прошение попалось на глаза моей сестре, и тебя не забрали из-под нашей опеки в эвакуации раньше.

Он замолчал, давая мальчику шанс задать вопросы. Но Юджи сидел, опустив голову и зажав ладони между колен, и не выражал никакого желания говорить.

Поэтому Кенджи продолжил:

— Я не хочу выглядеть в твоих глазах подонком, который позволил партнёру взять тебя и поиграться, как игрушкой. Я уверен, Джун тебя очень любит. Я — нет, врать не буду. Но я ощущаю за тебя ответственность, как за сына, который родился из-за нашей небрежности. Джун баловал тебя, пытаясь искупить свою вину. Я искупать ничего не собираюсь. Ты — ошибка, которую мне не исправить, и я могу только смириться с твоим появлением в нашей жизни. Но Джун… Я думаю, Джун хотел исправить нашу с ним ошибку. Хотел дать тебе то, чего ты был лишён. Я не уверен, что могу понять его порывы, но был готов им не мешать, пока это не начало вредить нашим детям. Замкнувшись на тебе, Юджи, Джун почти забыл о Саюми и Дане. Саюми жаловалась мне, что тебе достаётся больше внимания, и я мог бы подумать, что это детская ревность, но видел, насколько Джун отдаёт тебе больше, чем остальным. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты сейчас понял одну вещь: твоей вины в этом нет и быть не может. Я не собираюсь попрекать тебя потребностью в любви и ласке. Я разочарован, что Джун не видит ничего и никого вокруг, кроме тебя. И я — мне стоит признаться в этом — не могу ничего сделать, чтобы открыть ему глаза. Он любит тебя, Юджи. Что бы ты не думал, тебя он действительно любит как своего первенца. И если ты вернёшься после этого разговора в отсек, Джун не станет любить тебя меньше, несмотря на твоё хулиганство.

Кенджи снова остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Он давно не говорил на такие серьёзные темы, тем более — с ребёнком. Юджи не проронил ни слова и не шелохнулся с самого начала этого монолога. Кенджи хотелось, чтобы мальчик хоть немного обозначил своё внимание, но после подумал, что если Юджи захочет — он заговорит. Не было нужды давить на него ещё больше.

После небольшой паузы, Кенджи решил, что надо заканчивать.

— Сейчас я бы хотел, чтобы ты хорошо подумал. Ты уже взрослый и очень умный, как все манли в моей семье. Я уверен, ты можешь принимать серьёзные решения. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, Юджи, — попросил Кенджи. Мальчик нехотя поднял на него лицо. Чёрные глаза блестели. Из края левого глаза скатилась слеза — единственная, которую всё же не получилось сдержать. Отличная сила воли. Кенджи был восхищён. — Послушай. Я не отведу тебя в обратно приют, если ты этого не хочешь. Но отведу, если твоя ненависть к нам с Джуном окажется сильнее желания остаться с семьёй. Я не буду обещать, что после эвакуации мы усыновим тебя — ванам запрещено, помнишь? Но могу пообещать, что если ты останешься с нами, Джун одарит тебя всей своей любовью — поверь, её так много, что хватит на семерых. Но…

— Я не вернусь, — сказал Юджи очень тихо, и это была первая фраза, которую он обронил за последние несколько минут. — Я не хочу возвращаться к предателям.

Кенджи даже не моргнул, хотя и — он признался себе — удивился такой категоричности.

— Я сожалею, что всё так произошло.

— Вы бросили меня… Бросили бы второй раз… — прошептал Юджи надломленным голосом. — И Джун, и ты… Я думал, вы добры ко мне по-настоящему. Но я для вас ошибка, которую надо или забыть, или исправить. А если не получилось ни того, ни другого, можно попросить, чтобы ошибка сама как-нибудь себя вывела из вашей жизни. Отлично! — он кулачком размазал слёзы по щекам и громко шмыгнул носом. — Я хочу обратно в приют. — заявил он громко, и тут его голос даже не дрогнул. — Там мне не врут, а если и врут, делают это не так противно, как ты и Джун!

Кенджи изогнул бровь. Да уж, мальчик был необычайно рассудителен для своего возраста. Не верилось, что ему всего шесть.

— Джун расстроится, если ты не вернёшься.

— А ты поцелуй его, папочка Кенджи, он и перестанет расстраиваться, — Юджи разозлился. — И сестричку Саюми поцелуй, и братика Дана! Всех поцелуй! Мне наплевать!

Голос у него снова задрожал, и мальчик горько разрыдался, пряча лицо в изгибе локтя. Кенджи сделал то единственное, что не делал ни разу с тех пор, как Юджи возник в его жизни.

Он присел перед ним на одно колено и сдержанно, по-мужски, притянул к своему плечу. В конце концов, Юджи всего лишь маленький ребёнок. И сейчас он плакал от обиды — его хрупкий мир вдруг обрушился, возможно, с таким же оглушительным грохотом, как рушился мир Джуна, когда тот узнал о смерти Фумико. Мамочки Фумико, как он её всегда называл, рассказывая о детстве.

Юджи обнимал его за шею. Возможно, ему в последний раз удаётся вот так обнять отца — пусть и отца-предателя, но всё же того, кто его хоть немного любил и кому было до него дело. Кенджи мысленно попросил у Юджи прощения. Вслух — почему-то — не смог решиться.

После этого Кенджи отвёл мальчика в приют. Юджи ушёл вглубь приютского блока, опустив голову и не обернувшись, чтобы попрощаться. Воспитателям Кенджи сказал, что партнёр вдруг загорелся идеей усыновления, а так как это запрещено, то лучше уж вернуть ребёнка обратно. Воспитателям не нужно было знать, что Юджи обижал младших детей и вообще, что действительно был сыном Кенджи. Это должно остаться их личной тайной.

Джун ошарашенно смотрел на него, когда Кенджи вернулся в отсек один.

— Как ты мог, Кенджи?.. — прошептал он с таким горем, будто потерял что-то очень важное. Впрочем, так ведь и было, правда? — Я думал, мы его только припугнём немного…

В отличие от Юджи, Джун был не настолько сообразительным. Хотя чего ещё ожидать от человека, который впервые заговорил в три года? Удивительно, что он вообще ещё умудрялся до чего-то додумываться сам.

Кенджи обнял его. Джун полузадушено захрипел в излишне крепких объятьях.

— Будь добр обрушить свою нерастраченную любовь на Дана и Саюми, — заметил Кенджи, касаясь губами оттопыренного уха. — Иначе лишишься и их тоже — я постараюсь, уж поверь. Забудь про Юджи. Эту ошибку ни мне, ни тебе уже не исправить.

У Джуна подкосились ноги. Он бы так и рухнул на пол, если бы руки Кенджи не держали его, вдруг лишившегося чувств от горя. Или притворившегося, что лишился. Чёрт их знает, этих квиманов, слишком впечатлительных и слишком ушлых, чтобы им верить.


	17. Над нами и внутри нас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: breach of faith / ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ на главу: супружеская измена

Женщина по имени Савитри принадлежала индийской диаспоре. У неё была оливкового цвета кожа, чёрные глаза, подведённые сурьмой, красная точка тилака на лбу и длинные волосы, заплетённые в косу толщиной с руку. Она носила камуфляжную военную форму и выглядела в ней так же неправильно, как выглядел бы любой человек, не предназначенный для сражений на войне. Это был чистой воды абсурд: заставлять сражаться таких, как Савитри — рождённых для того, чтобы давать жизнь, а не отнимать её.

В каком-то роде Ютака немного влюбился в невысокую, крепко сложенную, но всё же излучающую женскую хрупкость Савитри. Он не испытывал к ней никакого влечения, конечно же, но рядом с ней ощущал себя спокойнее, несмотря на всё, что творилось вокруг.

Савитри была его надзирательницей с того дня, как он попал в плен к утгардцам и принял предложение Крысолова заботиться о раненых взамен на защиту от окончательно свихнувшихся ётунов и их приспешников.

Ютака исправно отрабатывал хлеб, крышу над головой и защиту, днями напролёт пропадая среди своих новых пациентов. Поначалу было сложно наладить контакт с аметистами, которые работали здесь до него. Все они с нескрываемым презрением относились к вану, но всё же не проявляли никакой вражды. Лишь показывали холодными словами и отведенными в сторону взглядами, насколько им неприятно трудиться бок о бок с одним из тех, по чьей вине началась эта идиотская война.

— В глубине души все мы понимаем, что никто из вас, ванов, непосредственно не виноват в войне, — сказала в первый день Савитри, показывая Ютаке собор, в котором ютилась база утгардцев. — Но так уж устроен мозг человека. Нам гораздо проще ненавидеть кого-то из косвенно виновных, если они рядом с нами, чем настоящих врагов, которые далеко.

Немного позднее холодность и напряжённость сошли на нет. Некоторые утгардцы всё ещё разговаривали с Ютакой, процеживая каждое слово сквозь стиснутые до скрипа зубы, но многие другие приняли пленника в стаю. Ютака отличался от них только одеждой — тусклым сиреневым халатом среди серых.

И ещё тем, что за ним всё время следовала Савитри. Куда бы он ни направлялся, чем бы ни занимался — Савитри была рядом. Она оставляла его в одиночестве в редкие банные дни, когда за пленником и так следили сотни озлобленных и равнодушных утгардцев, и по ночам, не забывая запереть клетку на три поворота ключа.

Клетка, в которой Ютака коротал ночи, была совсем маленькой — туда всего-то уместилась койка с деревянным настилом и ржавый таз вместо туалета, который приходилось выносить вручную по утрам. Утгардцы насмехались над ним, но это было меньшее зло — в конце концов, Ютаку могли запихнуть в клетку с трупом и не выпускать вообще. Здесь с ним обращались ещё по-человечески.

С таким существованием вполне можно было мириться, если бы не отравляющая душу тоска. С того дня, как Ютаку отправили на поверхность из эвакуации, прошло около полугода. Он едва не выл в ночи, свернувшись клубком на койке, вспоминая своего Шо, который стал ещё дальше, чем раньше. Ведь теперь Ютака не мог даже отправить ему крохотной записки, чтобы напомнить: эй, родной, я всё ещё жив, я люблю тебя.

Ночью, в одиночестве, тоска наваливалась волной воспоминаний. Кожа отзывалась фантомными прикосновениями прохладных пальцев. Шею будто обвивали с нежностью тонкие руки. Ладонь желала снова провести по позвоночнику, ощутить его едва заметное искривление. Ютака вспоминал Шо в мельчайших деталях: его родинки на белой коже, его выступающие от худобы лопатки и ключицы, его тёмные глаза, которые казались янтарными в солнечном свете, его мягкие губы, отвечающие на любой поцелуй с такой нежностью, что впору было утонуть в ней с головой.

Несколько лет назад на площади Спокойствия в центре Ванахейма разверзлась трещина в пространстве, которая переместила Ютаку в другой мир [1]. Он провёл там всего-то около месяца, где каждый день тянулся бесконечно долго. Он тосковал и там, но теперь испытывал тоску в тысячи раз более острую и болезненную.

В конце концов его стали мучить кошмары. В каждом из снов Ютака терял своего Шо и каждый раз был виноват в потере. Как бы он ни старался, ему не удавалось сделать хоть что-то для спасения, и он всё время видел результат своих убогих стараний.

В одном из кошмаров, самом жутком, после которого Ютака то и дело просыпался в холодном поту и с мокрыми от слёз щеками, ётуны одержали победу в войне. Они устроили публичную казнь на Площади Милосердия, где семнадцать лет назад казнили первых «карбункулов». Всех квиманов и манна согнали в тесный загон, будто скот. Ютака метался в толпе асов, жаждущих наказания для этих «издёвок над творением божьим». Он хотел пробиться к самым загонам, желая потребовать казни и для себя, раз уж вымолить пощаду для Шо было невозможно, но толпа оттесняла его всё дальше и дальше, пока он не оказался в первых рядах перед самым местом казни.

Квиманов и манна собирались милосердно расстрелять. Бог ётунов не приветствовал пытки, и это как будто должно было утешить всех тех, чьего партнёра хотели убить. В этом кошмаре был и Кенджи, который стоял с мертвенно белым лицом рядом с Ютакой: Джун с маленькими Саюми и Даном тоже были где-то в загоне. Ётуны не щадили даже «неправильных» детей.

Ютака видел, как из загона вывели следующих жертв. Священник ётунов возложил каждому из них на голову руки и громко прочитал молитву с просьбой к богу принять истерзанные души. Шо в ужасе отшатнулся от этих рук и закричал, умоляя Ютаку о помощи, но будто Ютака мог сделать хоть что-то… Даже если он начинал бежать во сне, расстрельная стена становилась только дальше, и всё заканчивалось одним и тем же.

Когда Ютаке впервые приснился этот кошмар, он разрыдался от горя, которое испытал во сне, и облегчения, что это оказался лишь сон. Он сидел в клетке, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а перед глазами стояли отголоски кошмара: хрупкое тело Шо, превращённое в кровавую кашу. Ещё несколько минут было больно и трудно дышать, пока не приходило окончательное осознание: этого не происходило в реальности, это только приснилось, а Шо жив — ждёт под землёй, когда Ютака наконец к нему вернётся.

Савитри видела его тоску. Видела и то, каким подавленным Ютака выходил из своей клетки, когда она отпирала дверь утром; как он даже не слышит издёвок утгардцев в свой адрес и молча выполняет данную ему работу, пытаясь утопиться в реальности, чтобы забыть о снах.

Сначала Савитри пришла к нему в клетку в тот момент, когда он в очередной раз подскочил, разбуженный кошмаром. Она прижала его лохматую голову к своему плечу и гладила по вздрагивающей спине до тех пор, пока кошмар не убрал липкие щупальца. Ютака отказался рассказывать, что ему приснилось, и извинился перед Савитри за проявление неподобающей мужчинам слабости.

Ещё несколько кошмаров и утешений спустя Ютака робко обнял Савитри за плечи и попросил поговорить с ним. Его будто прорвало. Он сыпал словами, рассказывал о Шо, об их жизни, о своих страхах перед будущим. Отчего-то делиться своей внутренней болью с Савитри оказалось так легко, что Ютака с трудом смог остановиться. Он проговорил всю ночь, а Савитри ни разу не перебила его — просто держала его руки в ладонях и внимательно смотрела бездонными глазами.

И, если быть честным, Ютака не хотел её целовать. Вернее, хотел, но не потому, что это была Савитри. Он изголодался по простому человеческому теплу. Мягкие губы Савитри напоминали ему губы Шо, и Ютака видел лицо Шо перед внутренним взглядом.

— У меня есть партнёр, — сказал он Савитри, наблюдая, как она раздевается. Это был первый и единственный раз, когда она привела Ютаку в свою комнату, которая расположилась на верхних этажах собора, в бывшем закутке звонаря.

— А у меня был муж, — ответила Савитри и задула свечу, погрузив комнату в кромешную темноту. Темнота пахла индийскими благовониями (как Савитри) и лавандой (как Шо).

В углу комнатки стоял алтарь с портретом уставшего человека, поднявшего одну руку на уровень груди, соединив безымянный и большой пальцы, а во второй — державшего раскрытую книгу. С самого начала Ютаке казалось, что куда бы он ни направлялся, человек с портрета наблюдает за ним. И даже в полной темноте, в которой едва можно было разглядеть маленькое лицо Савитри, Ютака чувствовал пристальный осуждающий взгляд.

«Прости, Шо. Я не буду тебе врать. Я признаюсь, что изменил тебе и предал твоё доверие. Прости, родной», — думал Ютака, задыхаясь от бешеного ритма и придерживая Савитри, оседлавшую его тощие бёдра. Ему было до головокружения хорошо и до тошноты паршиво одновременно.

Наутро Савитри растолкала его рано утром, хотя в кромешной тьме полярной ночи не разобрать границ между временем суток. В комнате было холодно. Ничего не указывало на то, что произошло ночью. Аккуратно сложенные вещи дожидались, когда их снова наденут.

Ютака наблюдал, как Савитри, надевшая только посеревшую от множества стирок майку и камуфляжные штаны, преклонила колени перед алтарём и сцепила руки в молитвенном жесте — Ютака видел такое на некоторых картинках в книгах. Перед портретом уставшего мужчины горела почти истаявшая свеча.

— Это твой родственник? — спросил Ютака, всё ещё лежавший в кровати. После деревянного настила тонкий соломенный матрас казался похожим на мягчайшую перину, и хотелось чуть подольше насладиться ощущением уюта.

Савитри прикоснулась четырьмя пальцами к своему лбу, потом положила ладонь на грудь и только после этого обернулась на Ютаку.

— Это Бог, который оберегает меня в этой войне.

— Богов не существует, все это знают, — заметил Ютака. — Давно было доказано, что вера в богов — это лишь попытка людей объяснить то, что они не понимали до появления науки.

— Некоторые вещи не объяснить никакой наукой, — Савитри улыбнулась, ей явно было не впервой объяснять свою веру тем, кто её не понимал. — Я была такой же, как ты. Но изменила свои взгляды, когда пришло время.

Ютака приподнялся на локте.

— Расскажешь?

— То, что мы переспали, ещё ничего не значит.

— Я знаю. Но, быть может, твой рассказ переубедит меня во взглядах на бога? Погодка дрянь, — Ютака посмотрел на витражное окно, за которым заметала декабрьская метель. — И, если честно, я не очень хочу встречаться с остальными утгардцами. Их издёвки действуют мне на нервы.

Савитри вздохнула. Она натянула на плечи камуфляжную куртку и присела на край кровати. Ютака подобрал ноги и опёрся спиной на резное изголовье, чтобы вести разговор не полулёжа.

— Я тоже была ваном, как ты, — начала Савитри. Но когда пришло время Выбора, я отказалась выбирать и сбежала в Утгард с партнёром, который тоже не хотел тратить свою жизнь только лишь на детей. В Утгарде было не так хорошо жить, конечно, как в Ванахейме, но мы не жаловались. Мы нашли себе крышу над головой, стали работать в рыбном хозяйстве и в целом вели спокойную жизнь. Нас беспокоило только одно: мы не могли завести ребёнка.

— Ты бесплодна? — спросил Ютака и спохватился. — О… прости мою бестактность.

— Я фертильна, — Савитри не обратила внимания на извинение. — Просто так получилось, что ребёнок не хотел рождаться. Я несла по меньшей мере восемь раз. Дважды смогла родить, но младенцы умирали. Самое большее, сколько прожил один из них, был месяц. Второй уснул навсегда через неделю после рождения. А у меня, несмотря на здоровье, всё время случались выкидыши. Мы с мужем поначалу не понимали, что происходило, и думали, что на нас влияет губительная близость земель Ётунхейма. Ты ведь знаешь, они выжжены дотла… там нет никакой жизни… Поэтому мы думали, что Ётунхейм высасывает жизнь наших детей. Но мы переезжали, держались от границы подальше, а дети всё умирали. Мы были в отчаянии.

Ютака мгновение колебался, но потом протянул руку, чтобы погладить Савитри по плечу. Она едва заметно подалась назад, ускользнув от утешения.

— Терять детей — больно, — сказал тогда Ютака тихо. — Я тоже… потерял уже двоих. Вернее, мой партнёр.

— Мы встретили отца Уильяма, когда хоронили того младенца, который прожил неделю, — Савитри пропустила его слова мимо ушей. — Он пригласил нас на встречу с такими же несчастными матерями и обещал помочь. Мы с мужем были готовы на всё, лишь бы эта череда смертей закончилась.

Первое собрание, продолжала Савитри, проходило в доме у отца Уильяма. Там пахло ладаном и миррой, горели свечи, и сама атмосфера будто окутывала умиротворением, исцеляла моё разбитое горем сердце. К нему пришло ещё около двух десятков матерей, вцепившихся в единственную надежду, которую дал нам отец Уильям.

Он рассказал нам о Господе, который создал человечество прекрасным и совершенным. Рассказал, что когда-то давно были лишь двое: мужчина и женщина, давшие жизнь нам всем. И так было всегда, до тех пор, пока человек не решил встать на место Господа и не начал создавать других людей, перекраивая создание божье под свои прихоти. Человек отверг имена «мужчина» и «женщина», данные нам Господом, и вылепил свои уродливые имена, будто в насмешку над великим замыслом. Человек будто смеялся в лицо своему Создателю и говорил: «Эй, посмотри, я могу как Ты, я могу лучше Тебя, и потому я отвергаю Тебя».

Отец Уильям говорил, что мы, слепо следующие безбожному пути наших родителей, обречены расплачиваться за их грехи. Мы должны испытать ту же боль, какую испытывал Господь, когда смотрел, как уничтожается его творение. Но Господь милосерден — Он искупит наши грехи и грехи наших родителей, если мы посвятим свои души служению Ему. И тогда, сказал отец Уильям, все мы сможем понести детей и родить. И он предложил нам присягнуть Господу нашему, а сам обещал стать голосом между Царством Небесным и Царством земным.

После проповеди ушла лишь одна женщина, сердце которой оставалось слепо и не желало принимать свет Господень. Я слышала, она так и не смогла родить и покончила с собой в отчаянии. Мы, все остальные, прошли обряд.

Савитри прикоснулась пальцами к кулону в виде серебряной рыбки, который носила на шее. Ютака раньше думал, что это всего лишь украшение.

— Отец Уильям навешал вам лапшу на уши, — сказал он чуть резче, чем хотел поначалу. — Глупо думать, что какой-то дед на небе может исцелить тех, на кого действуют ядовитые пары Ётунхейма. Даже наши корунды не смогли найти способ лечить такое!

— Однако это сработало. Через несколько месяцев я понесла ребёнка, а потом — родила чудесную девочку, — Савитри улыбнулась. — Она не умерла ни через неделю, ни через месяц. Сейчас ей было бы шесть лет, если бы Третья Зона не напала на нас… Третья Зона убила мою дочь.

— Прости… — пробормотал Ютака, будто лично он был в числе первых магнетитов, которые пытались выжечь Утгард с лица Земли.

— Ты сказал, что тоже потерял двоих детей, — Савитри накрыла его руки тёплой ладонью. — Твой партнёр… Женщина?

— Квиман. Он мужчина, способный вынашивать детей, — пояснил зачем-то Ютака, хоть Савитри и должна была понимать его.

— Тогда вы оба искупаете так свой грех перед Господом.

Ютака высвободил свои руки из-под ладоней Савитри.

— Прости. Я не верю в бога. И не поверю. Если бы бог действительно существовал, он бы не стал так мучить «матерей», которые любят своих детей даже нерождёнными.

— Он забирает их души в лучший мир.

— И ранит души тех, кто находится в этом мире.

— Он не просит ничего, кроме верности Ему.

— Это старые сказки, Савитри. То, что ты смогла родить, лишь совпадение.

— Родили все, кто были со мной.

— Удивительное совпадение.

— Это чудо Господне! — Савитри вскочила. Её чёрные волосы, не заплетённые ещё в косу, ореолом вздыбились вокруг головы. — Он готов простить даже тебя, богохульника, тебе стоит лишь присягнуть Ему!

— Ни один бог на свете не слышал меня, когда я умолял хоть кого-нибудь из них помочь Шо! — Ютака рывком встал с кровати. Утренний холод обжёг его с головы до пят. — Знаешь, как я рыдал, обнимая Шо, потерявшего нашего первого ребёнка и баюкавшего грёбанную куклу, чтобы окончательно не свихнуться? Я был готов поверить в кого угодно, лишь бы это прошло. Где тогда был твой бог, Савитри? Отвернулся покурить облака? Где он был, когда Шо заразился краснухой? Почему не защитил его? Или он не защищает тех, кто не сказал ртом заклинание на смешном языке? В конце концов, где он был, когда первые карбункулы взрывали фабрику игрушек семнадцать лет назад? Или это был такой хитрый план, чтобы заставить страдать детей, которые выжили только потому, что их защищали матери ценой своих жизней? Зачем нужен такой бог, перед которым надо унижаться за те грехи, которые ты даже не совершал?!

Савитри выслушала его с каменным лицом. Потом отвернулась.

— Уходи.

— Прости, я…

— Просто уходи. Я не собираюсь оправдываться перед тобой. Если хочешь получить ответы, ты должен говорить со мной на одном языке, ведь иначе ты не поймёшь ни одного Его слова.

— Замечательно. Эй, бог! — Ютака обратился к мужчине на портрете, — Лучше бы ты больше никогда не создавал людей, если тебе нужны только послушные куколки, которых можно наказывать по велению левой пятки!

Савитри не шелохнулась, пока Ютака осыпал её бога ругательствами и насмешками. Лишь сказала, когда брань иссякла:

— Уходи и не смей никому рассказывать, что между нами было, иначе я тебя убью.

Ютака только сплюнул к подножию алтаря, потом оделся в мгновение ока и вылетел из комнаты. Едва дверь захлопнулась, он услышал, что Савитри заплакала. Возвращаться, однако, не было ни малейшего желания.

После той отвратительной во многих смыслах ночи прошло чуть меньше пары недель. Надзирателем Ютаки в это время был русский великан Виктор, который ненавидел ванов. Он был грубым и резким, всё время ругался на русском и мог даже толкнуть Ютаку с такой силой, что у того подламывались ноги. Однако при виде двухметрового Виктора за спиной Ютаки ни один утгардец не решался даже рта открыть, чтобы уронить насмешку — за честь пленника Виктор мог раздавить обидчика одним мизинцем.

Савитри всё ещё была на базе, но Ютака видел её очень редко. Часто женщина пробегала мимо него, задев кончиком толстой косы и не удостоив даже взглядом, будто пустое место.

Люди Крысолова зашевелились. Долгое время царила тишина, никто не двигался с места, ожидая приказов. Только редкие лазутчики уходили по ночам на разведку и иногда даже возвращались и информацией. От них Ютака случайно узнал, что ётуны подобрались к Ратуше опасно близко, а значит, следовало выступать, чтобы не дать им достигнуть своих гнусных целей.

В один день, ранним вечером, который начинался теперь почти в три часа дня, Виктор потащил Ютаку прочь, не обращая внимания на вопросы о том, что происходит.

Около собора стоял грузовик с крытым брезентом кузовом. Рядом сгрудились другие пленные ваны. Всего их, вместе с Ютакой, было двенадцать человек.

Заваленные снегом улицы Ванахейма были совершенно пустыми и почти полностью утонули в тени, за исключением тех, что протянулись с запада — эти узкие улочки полностью заливал холодный солнечный свет. Голубое брюхо неба нависало так низко, что задевало высокий шпиль собора. Всё насквозь пронизывала звенящая тишина, даже грузовик ещё не завели, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Дрожа от пробирающего до костей мороза, Ютака ощутил смутную тревогу. Было чересчур тихо и пустынно. Может быть, раньше он поймал бы себя на восторженном трепете перед чем-то увлекательным, но сегодня его интуиция орала: что-то случится! Если бы только он мог узнать, что именно его ждёт.

Крысолов привёл тринадцатого вана, новенького, который провёл на базе чуть меньше пары дней. Совсем молодой манли держался с достоинством, но дрожал всем телом — и мог никого не убеждать, что всего лишь продрог до костей.

— Забирайтесь в грузовик, — сказал Крысолов. — Он отвезёт вас к магнетитам, которые помогут вам вернуться под землю, в эвакуацию. Мы не можем вас больше защищать, нам нужны все силы, чтобы разбить ётунов. В ближайшие дни решится судьба нашей Третьей Зоны. Молитесь, кому хотите, чтобы победа осталась за Утгардом. Мы сделаем всё возможное.

— Что, если вы проиграете? — спросил с недоверием молодой ван.

Крысолов долго и внимательно смотрел на него, прежде, чем ответить.

— Не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь попасть в тот мир, в котором победят ётуны. Забирайся в кузов. Единственное, что я могу сделать для вашей защиты напоследок, это отвезти вас к семьям. Виктор и Савитри будут вас сопровождать.

Ютака посмотрел на Савитри. Она настороженно оглядывалась вокруг, будто тоже испытывала неясную тревогу.

— Нам пора, если мы хотим успеть довезти их вовремя, — сказала она. Крысолов кивнул.

Виктор занял место водителя. Савитри села рядом с ним. Ютака с остальными ванами разместился в кузове грузовика, внутри которого воняло трупами.

Места в глубине грузовика ему не хватило. Пришлось примоститься у самого края, рискуя вывалиться, если грузовик вдруг сильно встряхнёт на какой-нибудь кочке.

Машина заревела. К запаху гнили добавилась вонь бензина и выхлопных газов. Ютака закашлялся и поспешил закрыть рот и нос ладонью. Грузовик дёрнулся и рванул по узким улицам.

— Я рад, что мы возвращаемся, — сказал ван, сидевший рядом с Ютакой. — Я чертовски соскучился по моему партнёру. С тех пор, как меня подняли наверх, прошло так много времени, что я даже сбился со счёта. Тимми, наверное, весь испереживался!

Ютака покосился на него, пытаясь вспомнить, где же он уже слышал это имя.

— Джеймс?.. — спросил он, наконец, неуверенно. — Ты ведь Джеймс, верно? Корунд, которого забрали наверх почти сразу после эвакуации?

Ван кивнул.

— Ты знал Тимми? Видел его?

— Кажется, он приходил к нам в медицинский отсек, мы давали ему успокоительные.

— Мой дорогой Тимми… — взгляд у Джеймса наполнился нежностью. — Когда мы доберёмся, и я его увижу, пару дней я точно не буду выпускать его из объятий!

— Я тоже! — подал голос ван из глубины грузовика. — Я ведь даже не успел попрощаться с Анной! Но теперь нас и дьявол в стороны не растащит.

— Я соскучился по Юньлинь.

— Ребекка наверняка меня ждёт.

— Я очень хочу поцеловать Винсента.

— А я бы хотел извиниться перед своим Шо, — добавил в общий галдёж свой голос Ютака, но его не услышали. Все уже наперебой рассказывали о своих партнёрах, даже не заботясь о том, слушают ли другие. Будто каждому было важно просто рассказать о тех, кого они любили и кто ждал их так долго. Только молодой ван молчал, откинувшись на брезентовую стенку грузовика и напряжённо смотрел назад, на дорогу, которая терялась в клубах пыли.

Ютака колебался мгновение, потом протянул руку и коснулся его колена кончиками пальцев.

— А ты? Кто ждёт тебя под землёй?

Молодой ван поднял на него пепельный взгляд.

— Никто, — сказал он тихо, так что слова едва ли не полностью утонули в грохоте грузовика. — Моя партнёр умерла во время родов. Я попросился наверх, чтобы забыться, а теперь меня снова возвращают вниз.

— Прости… — Ютака прикоснулся двумя сложенными пальцами к губам, чтобы выразить сочувствие. Другие последовали его примеру и смолкли, решив не травить лишний раз душу своей радостью.

Ван дёрнул уголком рта в усталой благодарной ухмылке.

— Её звали Юна. И я очень по ней скучаю.

Ютака и остальные не нашлись, что ответить. Просто замолчали. В конце концов, ехать им недолго. Можно и помолчать по душам.

Когда по ощущениям от поездки прошло около часа, Ютака поймал себя на чувстве беспокойства. Вокруг всё ещё было слишком тихо. Ванахейм будто вымер, хотя он должен кишеть ётунами и примкнувшими к ним асами. Грузовик мчался по улицам, но никому не было до них никакого дела.

И вдруг со стороны водителя раздался короткий громкий выстрел. Грузовик сразу же повело в сторону, Ютака едва успел схватиться за сидевшего рядом вана, чтобы не вывалиться из кузова. Чувство тревоги в сердце надрывно завыло.

Слишком спокойно тебе было, да? На, радуйся!

Грузовик заложил крутой вираж. Позади него осталось лежать огромное тело в чёрной кожаной куртке. Ютака ахнул.

— Виктор!

— Тогда кто ведёт машину?.. — подал голос Джеймс. Вопрос остался без ответа. Тревога накрыла всех.

Грузовик взвизгнул шинами и резко остановился. Дверь водительской кабины хлопнула. Послышались лёгкие женские шаги, и перед ванами возникла Савитри, направившая на них пистолет со взведённым курком.

— По одному на выход, богохульники, — отрезала она. Сейчас Савитри была совсем не похожа на ту чудесную женщину, с которой Ютака совсем недавно провёл ночь.

— Что это значит? — рыкнул Джеймс. Савитри выстрелила ему в лоб. Ван замертво рухнул на дно грузовика.

— Мне ещё раз повторить? — Савитри взвела курок ещё раз. — Именем Господа, я покараю вас за все прегрешения против Его деяний. Он видел, я ни на мгновение не забывала о своей миссии, пока тёрлась среди вас, еретиков. Вышли быстро! — рявкнула она, и нежный образ, который Ютака запечатлел в памяти, окончательно рассыпался.

Ваны осторожно выбрались из грузовика, стараясь не наступить ненароком на тело Джеймса, голова которого превратилась в месиво из крови и осколков черепа. Савитри качнула головой в сторону стены дома.

— Туда. Я казню вас быстро. Вы даже не почувствуете, как окажетесь перед престолом Господним и ответите Ему за ваши грехи.

— Савитри… — начал было ещё один ван (Клаус, кажется… Ютака не запомнил). Ещё один выстрел оборвал его речь.

Никто из них не решался выступать против квинли. Это было идиотское, вдолбленное ещё с раннего детства правило, что квинли и квиманы — неприкосновенны. Что бы они не делали, как бы не издевались — им ни в коем случае нельзя было давать сдачи. И даже теперь, хоть они далеко не дети, а направленный в лицо пистолет гораздо опаснее пластмассовой лопатки, не получалось переступить через вросшее под самую кожу правило.

Немного позднее, теряя сознание от дикой боли, Ютака пытался вспомнить, что именно толкнуло его к Савитри и заставило сбить с ног. За всю свою жизнь он не ударил ни одну квинли и ни одного квимана, но его вдруг швырнуло в сторону Савитри, когда она на пару секунд отвела взгляд в сторону.

Они оба покатились по снегу. Пистолет отлетел в сторону. Савитри дралась, как кошка, оно и понятно — всё-таки её боевой опыт несравним с опытом Ютаки. Но он был сильнее и потому сделал единственное, что мог сделать, чтобы не причинить квинли больше вреда — прижал её всем телом к земле, оплёл руками и ногами так плотно, чтобы его было невозможно сбросить.

— Все в грузовик! Быстро! — закричал он, сражаясь с бешеной пантерой в лице Савитри. Быть может, он даже успеет… — Кто-нибудь один — за руль!

Молодой ван, потерявший партнёра, выскочил из кузова и запрыгнул в кабину водителя. Когда грузовик взревел, Ютака вскочил на ноги и бросился в сторону машины.

Ему оставалось всего два прыжка, как прогремело два выстрела с разных сторон. Его левый висок и глаз взорвались болью. Ютака завыл и рухнул бы, как подкошенный, если бы руки ванов не подхватили его и не затащили в кузов.

— Он умрёт? — послышалось сверху.

— Конечно нет, идиот, если мы постараемся, — ответил другой голос.

— А эта… — спросил кто-то с тревогой.

— Вряд ли сдохла. Я только в плечо ей попал. Кто же знал, что у этой психанутой был запасной пистолет! — прозвучал ответ, и говорящий сплюнул в сторону. — Хватит разговоров. Давайте подлатаем нашего друга.

А после — и голоса, и рёв машины, и все остальные звуки, и весь мир медленно отступили в молочно-белый туман.


	18. И худшее однажды закончится

Когда Джун спал, он поджимал одну ногу к животу, а носок другой натягивал, как балерина. Обе руки, перекрещенные перед лицом, скрывали от настырного наблюдателя печальное выражение, которое не сходило уже долгое время ни днём, ни ночью. Справа от него спала, свернувшись калачиком под тёплым одеялом, дочь, а в изголовье стояла замена люльки — деревянный ящик с твёрдым матрасиком на дне — там сопел девятимесячный сын. Достаточно было потянуть за край тяжёлую штору между двумя «комнатками», чтобы серый кусок ткани с вышивкой и заплатками на местах прорех скрыл всю троицу от четвёртого члена семьи.

Кенджи вздохнул и задвинул штору, оставаясь в одиночестве на ещё одну ночь. Ничего удивительного, что Джун совсем отстранился от него, но удивительно — что прилип к детям даже сильнее, чем раньше. Ведь недавно он и думать забыл об их существовании, а теперь будто навёрствывал упущенное, пытался дать детям всю ту любовь, которой они не получали, пока он возился с приёмышем. Спохватившаяся «мать»-кукушка.

Ладно, если быть честным (в том числе с самим собой) Кенджи и сам ловил себя на мысли, что, возможно, во всей этой ситуации с Юджи была доля и его вины. Начать хотя бы с того, что в самом начале он не проявил необходимую жёсткость. Проявил бы — и вот этого выражения вселенской скорби на лице Джуна можно было избежать.

Промаявшись несколько дней от полной неспособности подбирать нужные слова, Кенджи наконец смог за завтраком (это точно была суббота — на завтрак Джун каждому дал по кусочку шоколада) начать сложный, но необходимый им обоим разговор.

— Знаешь… я должен перед тобой извиниться, — сказал Кенджи, разглядывая кофе в кружке. На пожелтевшей жести были видны въевшиеся следы.

Джун поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Прости, что?.. — переспросил он. Кенджи и не думал, что будет так рад услышать его бархатный, тёплый, как вязаный шарф в осеннюю стужу, голос. Саюми, сидевшая у него на руках, перестала жевать овсянку и перевела непонимающий взгляд с одного отца на другого.

— Извиниться. За то, что произошло с тобой. С нами. Нашей семьёй, — Кенджи чувствовал себя идиотом. Не потому, что извинялся, а потому, что даже этого не мог сделать нормально. Булькал только невнятными словами. — За Юджи тоже. Я всё пустил на самотёк, думал, само как-нибудь разрешится, а оно привело чёрт знает к чему.

Джун молча скормил дочери ещё одну ложку каши. Пахло вялеными персиками.

— На самотёк, значит… — сказал он тихо после паузы и опустил глаза. — А я думал, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я набил себе шишек и убедился, что ты был (конечно же) прав с самого начала и что нечего мне, безмозглому квиману, вообще принимать какие-либо решения. Разве нет?

Сообразительный. Непривычно сообразительный, будто и не Джун вовсе. Кенджи хотел уточнить, не украли ли Джуна инопланетяне, но для шуток было совсем не время.

Кенджи потянулся к нему и взял за руку. Кожа словно излучала солнечное тепло, которого они все не видели уже очень давно.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это и для меня стало неожиданным испытанием? — заговорил он очень ласково, в очередной раз приручая заново. — Я оказался не готов к появлению Юджи в нашей жизни. Я хотел обезопасить тебя, наших детей, самого Юджи… Но я не знал, как донести это до тебя. Ты меня совсем не слушал…

— О, конечно. Всё-таки виноват оказался я? — Джун отдёрнул руку и обнял Саюми. Теперь как ни пытайся, уже не прикоснёшься к тёплой ладони с длинными пальцами. — Не послушал такого мудрого и внимательного партнёра, а партнёру пришлось со всем разбираться!

— Мы оба хороши, — Кенджи терпеливо пытался до него достучаться. — Я должен был настойчивее тебе всё объяснять, должен был взять всю ответственность на себя, но ничего не замечал и не делал, чтобы тебе помочь. Джун, пожалуйста… — он протянул обе руки ладонями вверх. — Давай помиримся? Я буду внимательнее к тебе, обещаю.

Джун посмотрел из-под ресниц. Нашёл время кокетничать, а! Но красивый же… Дыхание перехватило на мгновение, как в дни юности, когда Кенджи был влюблён до тумана в голове. И наплевать, что Джун за время эвакуации сильно похудел, избавившись от набранного после родов веса, и теперь не выглядел мягким, как сдобное тесто. Наплевать, что посерел, не видя солнца, что волосы стали тусклыми и ломкими из-за плохой воды. Он всё ещё был потрясающим. И всё ещё принадлежал Кенджи.

Джун не ответил на извинения. Но улыбнулся и положил тёплую руку на раскрытые ладони. На большом пальце поблёскивало кольцо, в последнее время начавшее спадать с безымянного. Тонкое серебряное напоминание, что они несколько лет назад обещали друг другу: любить, беречь и не позволять жизненным трудностям разрушать их связь.

Саюми засмеялась и шлёпнула крохотными ладошками по их переплетённым рукам. Вряд ли дочь понимала, что именно происходило, но от всего детского сердца радовалась, что любимые отцы больше не будут ссориться. Её эти ссоры тоже утомили — ведь дети всегда чутко реагируют на разлад между родителями.

— Скажи, Кенджи, — Джун в задумчивости гладил его пальцы. — Если бы у нас не было запрета на усыновление, мы смогли бы забрать Юджи?..

Кенджи вздохнул.

— В этом случае не было бы и запрета на секс до Выбора. И Юджи не забрали бы у нас шесть лет назад.

— Но всё же…

— Мы бы обязательно его забрали, — сказал Кенджи с ласковой улыбкой, лишь бы только Джун перестал задавать идиотские вопросы и забыл уже наконец про этого Юджи. Чего толку думать о том, чего никогда не произойдёт?

Разве что Третья Зона перестанет быть Третьей Зоной, а в это время будет уже совсем не до запретов и законов. И — можно быть уверенным — когда всё начнёт рушиться, Джун и не вспомнит о Юджи, как не вспоминал о нём раньше, приходя лишь раз в год к приюту, чтобы посмотреть, как сын становится старше.

Но ссориться после того, как едва помирились, Кенджи не хотел. Джуну не навредит эта маленькая ложь, а им обоим будет спокойнее.

Однако даже после этого разговора, после тёплой ночи бок о бок друг с другом, после десятка самых чувственных поцелуев, их хрупкий мир так и не пришёл в благостное равновесие.

И дело было вовсе не в том, что они снова начали ссориться. Напротив, жизнь в эвакуации текла своим спокойным чередом. Быт давно был налажен, новости исправно приходили, ситуация на поверхности склонялась в наилучшую сторону.

Ваны были воодушевлены: ещё бы, ведь скоро их заточение под землёй придёт к концу! Они вернутся на поверхность, в уцелевшие (непременно уцелевшие) дома в цветущих кварталах. Снова увидят солнечный свет, сгенерированный защитным куполом над Ванахеймом. Снова вдохнуть полной грудью отфильтрованный чистейший воздух, полный запаха магнолий, рододендронов, лилий и роз. Это всё теперь было совсем близко — ваны гудели в предвкушении, словно пчелиный рой, обсуждая друг с другом скорое будущее.

Кенджи ощущал всеобщую радость, но не мог её разделить. Улыбался в ответ на утешительные новости, которые ему, захлебываясь от счастья, пересказывал Джун. Кивал, даже не слушая тысячу и один план на то, что стоит сделать после возвращения («Да, Джун, конечно мы сходим в то кафе на Площади Спокойствия и съедим наше любимое пирожное, обещаю»), и ловил себя на мысли, что не может быть всё настолько хорошо.

Это могло называться, как угодно — интуицией или дурным предчувствием, но Кенджи впервые, пожалуй, за всё время эвакуации испытывал страх перед будущим. Но что именно так его пугало — объяснить не получалось.

Совсем случайно по подземному городу вдруг прокатился слух: асы объединились с утгардцами. Третья Зона потерпела поражение в войне, которую так долго вела.

Слух вспыхнул в районе одного из медицинских отсеков, и оттуда разошёлся, как круги на воде от упавшего в неё куска скалы. Один из вернувшихся корундов тронулся умом после пережитого на поверхности — всю ночь выл в подушку, проклиная Третью Зону и признаваясь в любви своему партнёру. Наутро корунд задушил сам себя, затянув на шее ремень.

Его звали Ши Юцинь, он был из китайской диаспоры. Кенджи никогда не работал с ним, но имя всё равно врезалось в память. Их лаборатория почтила память незнакомого корунда синхронным касанием двух пальцев до губ, прежде чем приступить к работе. Однако никто не был уверен, что Третьей Зоне и асам всё ещё нужны стимуляторы, химические бомбы, пули с ядом, горючие жидкости и разъедающий кожу газ.

Третья Зона уже проиграла. Всё?..

— Ведь всё, правда? — нарушила гробовое молчание Рейчел и отодвинула от себя набитый доверху ящик с крохотными бомбочками, которые распыляли вокруг себя яд, уничтожающий лёгкие в считанные мгновения.

Кенджи не ответил. Ричард тоже. Юстас тихо пробормотал что-то, но никто его не услышал, хотя Кенджи показалось, что корунд просто крепко выругался, не зная, что тут ещё сказать.

Можно было ожидать, что Джун после таких новостей захандрит, засядет в жилом отсеке и будет молиться всем известным богам и силам о спасении. Но он даже не обмолвился, что слух о поражении Третьей Зоны дошёл до него — не хотел зазря беспокоить детей тревожным выражением лица. Но улыбаться перестал, как и делиться планами на будущее. Потому что — даже Джун это осознавал — такого будущего, о котором они мечтали, им уже не дождаться.

Через несколько дней слух подтвердился и в считанные часы оброс домыслами, как камень на дне океана обрастает уродливыми рапанами. В каждом жилом и рабочем блоке, в каждом отсеке — все ваны шелестящим от ужаса шёпотом по кругу обсасывали новость, будто от тысячного раза горькая реальность вдруг изменится.

— Я слышал, — поделился глубокой ночью Джун, не способный уснуть от тревог и переживаний, — слышал, что утгардцы будут убивать нас… Квиманов и манна. Они считают нас неправильными и потому — недостойными жить.

Кенджи закутал его, мелко дрожащего, в шерстяное клетчатое одеяло и обхватил закоченевшие ступни своими ногами.

— Никто никого не убьёт, — прошептал Кенджи и в утешение гладил выгнутую колесом спину и напряжённые плечи. — Никто не посмеет прикоснуться к тебе, Саюми или Дану. Никогда. Я буду защищать вас.

Но Джун продолжал дрожать. Уткнувшись лбом в широкую грудь, он трясся, как загнанный псами кролик, и, кажется, не слышал ни одного успокаивающего слова. Эмоции столь сильно переполняли его, сверхчувствительного квимана, что не оставалось места для здравого смысла.

Именно поэтому его здравым смыслом должен был стать Кенджи. И он стал — терпеливо продолжал успокаивать, но уже не словами, а прикосновениями. «Эй, Джун, ты можешь меня не слушать, но ты должен чувствовать: я рядом, я держу тебя в своих руках, ты в безопасности, я обещаю, просто поверь мне!» — напоминал Кенджи каждым касанием к спине и плечам, к лохматым волосам, влажным щекам и горячим губам.

_ «Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. _

_ Джун. Просто доверься мне. _

_ Слышишь?..» _

— Знаешь, Кенджи, — сказал Джун. Голос звучал глухо, потому что рот прикрывал край одеяла. Пришлось немного — совсем чуть-чуть — отодвинуться, не размыкая объятий. — Я недавно ходил к Шо. Сразу после того, как эрад Юцинь «ушёл». Ведь раз с поверхности начали возвращать корундов, значит и аметистов — тоже должны. Шо так обеспокоен… Я совсем его не узнаю. И он почему-то всё время повторяет, что мне его не понять, — Джун поднял голову. Глаза в темноте отсека блестели, как драгоценные камни. — Он прав. Мне не понять, что значит остаться в такое время без партнёра. Я бы не пережил, если бы тебя отправили на поверхность.

— Меня бы ни за что туда не отправили, — ласково шепнул Кенджи. — Асы сражались наверху, чтобы защищать вас, квинли и квиманов, рождающих детей. Когда асов стало не хватать — позвали ванов, но лишь тех, кто ещё не принёс пользы. Они, как муравьи-солдаты при муравьиной королеве — воевали вдали, не подпуская врагов близко. А нас, ваших партнёров и «отцов» ваших детей, назначили последним рубежом. Только вообрази, Джун, что было бы, попади утгардцы сюда? Кто встал бы у них на пути? Именно мы, защищающие неприкосновенность наших «королев», — Кенджи погладил Джуна, который смотрел из темноты, по голове и опустил руку ему на шею. Под тонкой кожей чувствовался ровный пульс. — Ничего страшного, что ты не понял Шо. Он ведь тоже не понял бы многих из твоих переживаний.

Джун высвободил руку из-под одеяла, чтобы накрыть тёплой ладонью пальцы Кенджи на своей шее.

— Ты можешь предугадать, что нас ждёт дальше? — спросил он тоном, с которым Саюми каждый вечер требовала сказку на ночь. Дочь считала, что сказка создаёт вокруг неё волшебный кокон, сплетённый голосами родителей, и этот кокон защищает от таящихся в ночной темноте монстров. Джун тоже хотел такой кокон. Хотя бы на одну ночь.

Тогда Кенджи тихо заговорил:

— Мы вернёмся домой. Поднимемся на большом лифте обратно на поверхность, где нас встретит ясное небо и тёплое солнце. Ведь в Ванахейме всегда тепло, верно? Потом просто пойдём домой. Ты будешь нести на руках Дана, а я — Саюми. Третья Зона, какой бы она ни стала, по-прежнему будет оберегать нас, потому что мы — её будущее после этой войны. Вернее — ты и твои дети. На вас ляжет большая ответственность, какая когда-то легла на плечи наших предков — вернуть в Третью Зону жизнь. А я буду защищать тебя и жизнь, созданную тобой.

Кенджи замолчал и поцеловал уснувшего Джуна в лоб. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы хоть что-то из того, что он нафантазировал, оказалось правдой. Или просто — чтобы будущее выдалось не таким мрачным, каким представлялось всем ванам — ведь напуганы были все. Просто показывать это могли не все — только не самые стойкие муравьи-солдаты.


	19. Мы  —  это мы

Белый туман превратился в темноту, и она продолжалась почти две вечности. Темнота была полна слабых, едва слышных звуков, которые раздражали слух невозможностью понять, что они из себя представляют. Помесь разговоров, шорохов и стуков, вызывающая тошноту, щекочущая темноту с изнанки, где находился состоящий из света мир.

Ютака хотел к свету. Запертый в темноте, в мясной клетке тела, которое ныло и болело, он поддерживал в себе искру жизни единственной мыслью о свете, который ждал его.

У света, конечно же, было имя. Лёгкое, похожее на летний ветер, имя. Ютака никогда ещё так не желал произнести это имя и почувствовать его сливочный вкус на кончике языка.

Но даже самая глубокая темнота не могла длиться бесконечно. И Ютака всё же поборол её, хоть для этого и потребовалось стесать кулаком пару алмазных гор. И проснулся.

Проснулся он в медицинской палатке — судя по зелёному потолку над головой и едкому запаху лекарств вокруг. Здесь было темно и тихо. Сбоку кто-то сипло дышал во сне.

Голова раскалывалась, будто её сначала раздробили, а потом пересобрали, как костяную мозаику. Особенно сильной боль была с левой стороны, там, где на глазу что-то мешалось. Ютака не без труда поднял руку и коснулся глаза. Пальцы наткнулись на толстую повязку.

Ах да, вспомнил Ютака, его же ранили. За всю войну он не получил ни одного ранения, всё мелкие царапины, но под конец — нате — задело. Кажется, пуля Савитри прошла по касательной, только чиркнула по виску, но этого вполне могло хватить, чтобы загреметь в госпиталь.

Ютака не знал точно, добрались ли ваны до пункта эвакуации и попали ли обратно в подземный город. Если всё удалось, то он в безопасности. Нужно только дождаться утра, когда аметисты начнут обход, и расспросить их обо всём.

Самое главное — попросить их сообщить о его возвращении Шо. Ведь Шо наверняка все эти месяцы не находил себе места от беспокойства. А может и нет — Ютака помнил, в каком состоянии оставил Шо, утонувшего в своём горе и боли, и потому сомневался, что этот квинли способен был после такого потрясения переживать ещё больше. И даже если он не переживал, это можно было понять.

_ А, чёрт побери… Голова сейчас разорвётся… Эй, есть ли здесь хоть кто-то?!.. _

Ютака застонал и повёл рукой в сторону в смутном желании найти кнопку вызова аметистов (разумеется, таких не было под землёй, но несусветная боль мешала мыслить внятно). Рукой он смахнул с ящика, который заменял прикроватный столик, чашку. Она упала на утрамбованный пол и с оглушительным дребезгом разлетелась на осколки.

Через несколько секунд, похожих на ещё одну вечность, в палатке будто из воздуха возникла квинли. Её крупные нежные руки погладили Ютаку по голове.

— О, как мы рады, что вы пришли в себя! — заговорила она торопливо. — Всё в порядке. Потерпите секунду, я введу обезболивающее.

В руку вонзилась тонкая игла. На фоне головной боли дырка в коже была сущим пустяком.

— Где я?.. — выдавил Ютака, едва ворочая языком. Голос квинли звучал с левой стороны, там, где глаз был закрыт повязкой.

— Не переживайте, вы в медотсеке «Зверобой», — говорила она тихонько и держала тёплую ладонь у него на лбу. Головная боль будто всасывалась в ладонь и медленно отступала. — Вы прибыли сюда почти две недели назад с группой ванов. С вашими друзьями всё в порядке, они все живы.

Голос убаюкивал. Ютака хотел было спросить, как далеко находится отсек «Трилистник», но провалился в сон раньше, чем успел протолкнуть на язык хоть одно слово.

Второй раз его разбудила суматоха вокруг. Ютака открыл глаза (вернее, один здоровый глаз) и попытался понять, что происходит. Аметисты и простые ваны сновали туда-сюда, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания.

— Эй!.. Что… про… исх… одит?.. — просипел Ютака. Горло пересохло так, что больно было даже глотать слюну. Один из аметистов остановился рядом.

— Очнулся? Сейчас позову эрад Даниэля! — сообщил он и сразу исчез из поля зрения, растворился среди людей. Ютака снова застонал и попытался встать. Тело двигалось, как заржавевшее, и каждое движение отзывалось болью во всех мышцах. Ничего не вышло. На что он только рассчитывал…

Аметист Даниэль возник со стороны здорового глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он громко, чтобы перекрыть шум вокруг.

— Дайте воды… — выдавил Ютака. Аметист вытащил из широкого кармана флягу и приставил её к губам. Тёплая вода полилась в рот. Ютака жадно глотал её, торопился, боясь, что этот источник иссякнет прежде, чем он утолит жажду.

Однако воды хватило, чтобы напиться вволю. После этого аметист повторил вопрос.

— Ютака… Меня зовут Ютака, — был ему хриплый ответ. — Что происходит?

— Небольшой переполох на поверхности, тебя это не касается, — Даниэль посветил фонариком ему в глаз. — Хорошо меня видишь?

Ютака сощурился. Даниэль выглядел нечётким, контуры тела немного расплывались, но в целом можно было различить острые черты вытянутого, как у лошади, лица.

— Более-менее. У меня разное зрение на обоих глазах, — признался Ютака. — Левый видит гораздо лучше.

Даниэль поджал губы.

— Боюсь, придётся научиться жить только с правым глазом, — сказал он очень мягко. И продолжил, хотя мог закончить на этом: — Левый выбило выстрелом. Тот, кто в тебя стрелял, немного промахнулся. Ещё немного, и тебе прошило бы мозг. Отделался раной в виске и выбитым глазом. Мы боялись, ты не выкарабкаешься…

Ютака поднял руку и снова потрогал толстую повязку. Левая часть лица ныла, кость и мышцы дёргало под медленно нарастающей кожей.

— А… — только и смог он сказать. — Вот как…

Значит аметистом ему больше не быть. Кто его допустит теперь, полуслепого? И вообще, будто ему есть, куда возвращаться. Что с этим миром, который недавно стоял на краю пропасти?

— Что происходит наверху?

— Страшные вещи, — ответил Даниэль. — Кто твой партнёр? Я сообщу ему про тебя…

— Только что ты сказал, что наверху «небольшой переполох». Теперь уже «страшные вещи»? — Ютака сдвинул брови к переносице. — Расскажи, что…

— Кто твой партнёр? — Даниэль перебил его, повысив голос. Отвечать он явно не собирался, а Ютака был слишком слаб, чтобы требовать от него правду.

— Шо Мегуми Кирюин. Мы жили в «Трилистнике».

Даниэль кивнул.

— Мы найдём его.

И ушёл быстрым шагом, чуть сгорбившись, стремясь смешаться с другими аметистами в сиреневых халатах и обычными ванами, которые то заходили в медицинскую палатку, то выходили прочь и всё говорили на повышенных тонах так быстро, что Ютака не успевал сообразить, о чём шла речь.

В голове был туман. Мысли вспыхивали и гасли, и ни одну из них не удавалось додумать толком до конца.

Он ослеп на один глаз и в сущности потерял работу. Вот только имела ли смысл работа, если на поверхности происходит что-то? А… как шумно вокруг, как шумно… Наверху Крысолов и утгардцы сражаются против ётунов. Кто-то должен победить. Кто-то уже победил?  _ Можно узнать у Шо. Его ведь найдут, Даниэль обещал. Что ему сказать? «Эй, Шо, я живой»? Этого хватит? _ Маттиас присматривал за ним. Надо было попросить ещё, чтобы нашли Маттиаса, ведь именно он виноват, что Ютака попал на поверхность и стал частью этой бессмысленной войны. Бессмысленной ли?  _ Для ванов — может быть. Для асов и утгардцев смысла в ней куда больше, чем в моей жизни.  _ Кем он теперь будет в этом новом мире, который ждал их всех наверху? А самое главное — какой мир теперь там? Геноцид ли их ждёт, свобода ли?  _ Что, если победит мир слепого и глухого до людских страданий бога, жаждущего лишь жертв во Имя Своё, а не любви, безусловной в своей сущности? Что, если мне в самом деле придётся смотреть, как помешанные на слепой вере ётуны истребят всё, что я так люблю? Могу ли я испытывать страх? Или я уже боюсь? Я уже и не помню, что значит «действительно быть напуганным». _

Ютака хотел ответов на свои вопросы. Хотел, чтобы стих гул вокруг, перестал ныть омертвевший глаз, утихла ошеломляющая головная боль; чтобы вернулся Даниэль и привёл с собой Шо, которого можно обнять, прижать к груди, зарыться носом в растрёпанные волосы и забыть, забыть ко всем чертям всё, что происходило на поверхности. Убедить себя, что это был отвратительный длинный сон, но теперь — всё реально, всё в порядке, и  _ Шо, послушай, я так редко говорил, что не представляю без тебя жизни, ты ведь и не знал, верно? И вот говорю. Готов сказать столько раз, сколько захочешь, потому что я понял это за время этого дурного сна. Он позади. Ты рядом. Если бы ты только мог представить, как невыносимо мне было там, в этом чёртовом сне, без тебя. _

Шо привели к нему, когда Ютака уже успел перебрать в голове по меньшей мере полсотни вариантов, почему его партнёра ищут так долго. В числе этих вариантов были как невинные (слишком большой список поиска, ведь Ютака всё же не единственный пациент), так и те, о которых хотелось думать в самую последнюю очередь.

И всё-таки Шо пришёл, семеня вслед за Даниэлем. Ютака думал, что Шо при всей своей квимановской сверхэмоциональности должен броситься к нему и заплакать в голос, но нет. Шо просто остановился рядом с лежанкой.

— Я оставлю вас ненадолго, — сказал Даниэль и поспешил уйти. Ютака не обратил на него внимания.

Шо изменился. Похудел больше прежнего и выцвел, как растение, запертое в тёмном подвале. Чёрные глаза казались ещё больше на осунувшемся лице и смотрели на Ютаку с недоверием и надеждой.

Ютака протянул ему руку.

— Эй. Иди сюда.

Тонкие холодные пальцы ухватились за протянутую руку. Глаза Шо заблестели от слёз.

— Живой.

— Я ведь обещал, — Ютака улыбнулся уголками рта и потянул Шо ближе к себе, заставляя сесть на край лежанки.

Они просто держались за руки и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Со стороны могло показаться, что они прощаются навсегда, но это было ошибочно. Наконец по прошествии больше полугода долгое путешествие домой было закончено, и можно было позволить себе тихо насладиться самой ценной наградой: ощущением руки в руке.

Те, кто не знал Шо, фыркнули бы, мол, слишком уж ты спокойный для того, у кого партнёр вернулся с того света. Но эти люди не держали Шо за руку и не чувствовали, как он стискивал надёжные пальцы Ютаки, и не видели, сколько отчаяния плескалось в чёрных глазах. Ютака гладил впадинку между большим и указательным пальцами и пытался понять, как давно Шо смертельно устал переживать за него. Быть может, с тех пор, как Ютака потерял возможность передавать ему письма…

— Совсем отощал… — укорил его Ютака с нежностью. Шо втянул голову в плечи, не отводя взгляда.

— Прости.

— Всё хорошо, — и вот здесь пришлось чуть крепче сжать прохладные пальцы. — Это решаемо.

И смотреть, смотреть на Шо во все глаза, потому что не было сейчас большего счастья, кроме этого. Не было и раньше, только за время войны открылось, насколько это бесценное сокровище — видеть того, кого любишь, живым, прикасаться к нему, ощущать пульс под тонкой до синевы кожей.

— Как Маттиас? Джун? Кенджи?

— Кажется, в порядке… — Шо сделал безуспешную попытку приподнять уголки рта в улыбке. — Я не знаю. Не помню.

«Я думал только о тебе всё это время», — прочитал Ютака по его несчастному-счастливому взгляду. И ладно. У них теперь есть время всё наверстать. Даже если этого времени у них всех осталось совсем немного.

Даниэль вернулся к ним, как показалось по ощущениям, всего через пару минут после воссоединения и сказал, что эрад Ютаке необходимо отдохнуть. И хотя Ютака не чувствовал никакой усталости и желания отдыхать, он нехотя выпустил пальцы Шо из своей руки. Шо сделался ещё несчастнее, чем раньше.

— Я хочу остаться, — попросил он очень тихо.

— Я хочу, чтобы он остался, — сказал Ютака чуть громче.

Даниэль же сделал вид, что не услышал просьб и, положив ладонь на плечо, мягко и настойчиво увёл Шо прочь из палатки. Тот Шо, которого Ютака знал ранее, ни за что не позволил бы себя увести так покорно. Кричал бы, плакал, вырывался из рук так, что пришлось бы применять силу. Но нынешний Шо был слишком потрясён и разбит, чтобы проявлять характер.

«Маттиас… Маттиас, что ты натворил?! Что ты сделал с ним?!» — встревоженно подумал Ютака, глядя Шо вслед. Если бы он только мог сам вскочить и броситься вдогонку. Но тело было ещё слишком слабым, а голова кружилась так сильно, что мир переворачивался вверх тормашками, стоило только подняться на ноги.

На следующий день спозаранку Шо пришёл сам — Ютака только проснулся, а Шо уже держал его за руку и блуждал взглядом по лицу, черты которого успел подзабыть. Ютака улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

Ответом ему было касание щеки к щеке вместо поцелуя.

— Ты побелел ещё больше, — заметил Шо. Он коснулся было спутанных волос, но отдёрнул руку. — А… тебе ведь не нравится…

— Сейчас мне нравится любое твоё прикосновение. За последнее время их, знаешь ли, было немного, — Ютака усмехнулся. Шо робко погладил его по голове. От ощущения маленькой ладони разбегались волны щекочущих мурашек.

— Эрад Даниэль рассказал про твой глаз… Мне так жаль, Ютака, — ладонь легла ему на щёку со стороны повязки на ослепшем глазу. — Мне так жаль… — повторил Шо в два раза тише, будто утешал в чём-то самого себя. Как будто это он был виноват в этом ранении, в том, что Ютаку отправили наверх и оставили одного; как будто во всём, что происходило с Ютакой был виноват он один, этот маленький квиман, в какой-то момент от всего сердца пожелавший своему партнёру тех же мучений, что испытал сам, потеряв долгожданного ребёнка. Взял — и из-за собственных капризов накликал беду на головы их обоих.

Сглазил. Кажется, это так называлось во времена, пока религия и верования ещё играли большую роль?..

— Маттиас присматривал за тобой, верно? — попытался отвлечь его Ютака. Шо дёрнул головой, не определившись, кивнуть ему или покачать из стороны в сторону.

— Он приносил мне еду, лекарства и твои письма… — Шо нервно обернулся на вход в палатку, будто боялся, что Маттиас сейчас зайдёт. — Он присматривал, да. Но по-другому, не как ты.

Узнать об этом Ютака решил у самого Маттиаса. Слишком уж напуганным выглядел Шо, когда говорил о нём. Когда-нибудь потом, когда это станет важнее спокойствия в компании друг друга.

_ — И что нас ждёт теперь?.. _

_ — Если бы я только знал, дорогой. Я, как и ты, погружён в неведение. Могу утешить тебя лишь обещанием, что буду рядом, несмотря ни на что. _

_ — Как думаешь, этот новый мир, который строят утгардцы, станет лучше нашего, разрушенного? _

_ — Я не думаю об этом. Мне хватает того, что я думаю о нас. И у нас двоих забот по горло. Не забивай себе голову ерундой. _

_ — Разве ты — ерунда? _

_ — Для кого-то уж точно. _

_ — Но не для меня. _

Жизнь в эвакуации после возвращения с поверхности не шла ни в какое сравнение с той жизнью, которая была до неё. Ютака маялся, как дикий зверь в слишком тесной для него клетке. Он хотел обратно, туда, где грохотали взрывы и воняло кровью и порохом. Тесные каменные отсеки давили со всех сторон. Даже просто находиться в подземелье было невмоготу, не то, что жить здесь дни напролёт. Попробовав поле боя на вкус, Ютака уже не мог забыть тот раздирающий на части восторг, который испытывал тогда.

Да, рядом был Шо. Жался к надёжной груди, обвивал тонкими руками шею, затягивал на затылке края повязки, закрывающей искалеченный глаз и целовал в шрам на левом виске. Милый, светлый Шо, к которому Ютака так стремился вернуться и которого почти был готов променять на дозу адреналина.

Ютака загрубел. Война запекла его нежность внутри. Он почти разучился дарить ласку, разучился ворковать милые глупости на ухо и баюкать Шо в объятиях. Он любил Шо, конечно же, всё ещё любил так, что щемило сердце, но больше не получалось высказать, проявить эту любовь. Будто бы любовь была теперь, как вода в пустыне. Нельзя тратить слишком быстро, иначе останешься с пустой флягой в самое пекло.

И лишь Шо не собирался экономить свою любовь. Он одаривал ею щедро, давал напиться ею из самых рук, сложенных горсточкой, пытался заполнить пустоту, требующую встряски, покоем. Ютака так и не смог объяснить, почему эту пустоту не заполнить тем, от переизбытка чего она и возникла в своё время.

Иногда Шо тяготил его своими чувствами, которые отдавал бесконтрольно и беспрерывно. Тогда Ютака, улучив момент, сбегал от него и искал спокойствия в компании Маттиаса. В каком-то смысле Маттиас стал ему ближе, чем Шо. Недостаточно близко, чтобы тосковать по нему, но достаточно, чтобы утешаться рядом с ним.

— Расскажи, что ты сделал с Шо? — спросил его Ютака в первую встречу, после того, как они обменялись скупыми объятиями и радостью по возвращению. — Я не узнаю его.

Маттиас разлил по жестяным кружкам кипяток и кинул в каждую несколько листьев чая, размолотых в пыль. Потом развернул свою сладкую часть пайка — четыре дольки шоколада с белым налётом — и подтолкнул на середину стола, предлагая Ютаке угоститься.

— Я просто дал ему понять, что ты не всегда можешь быть рядом, — улыбнулся Маттиас с привычной нежностью. — Передал ему твою записку, пообещал приносить паёк и лекарства. Заниматься собой ему пришлось бы самостоятельно.

— Он был таким беспомощным… — Ютака вспомнил белую куклу, которая куталась в тёплое одеяло и отказывалась от еды. — Невозможно, чтобы он вдруг выкарабкался из этого состояния только потому, что ты бросил его на самого себя!

— Я не оставлял, — заметил Маттиас. — Первое время рядом с эрад Шо были я или мой партнёр. Но мы присматривали, как я и обещал, а не нянчились. Давали в руки еду, но не кормили. Клали таблетки рядом с водой, но не заталкивали насильно. Я только уколы делал, потому что это единственное, что эрад Шо не мог сделать сам. Со всем остальным он вполне справлялся.

Ютака смотрел на него с недоверием.

— У меня не получалось так.

— Ты слишком задушил его заботой, — Маттиас откусил от шоколадной дольки уголок. — Его капризы были лишь попыткой наказать тебя, дать почувствовать, что в его боли виноват только ты. Я нисколько не умаляю его настоящую боль и отчаяние, но они были не настолько велики, чтобы превратиться в то, что ты видел.

— Шо не из тех, кто будет манипулировать, — Ютака отказывался верить Маттиасу. Впрочем, Маттиаса это не особенно задело. Он пожал плечами и откусил ещё немного шоколада.

— Я не настаиваю на вере моим словам. Главное, что эрад Шо теперь в порядке, верно?

Ютака кивнул. Кружка с кипятком обжигала ему руки, но он не обращал на это внимания.

— Он боится говорить о тебе… Я спрашивал, но Шо не отвечал.

— Думаю, он просто хочет забыть этот период ожидания. Ты исчез так неожиданно, писал ему, но всё-таки был далеко и в опасности, — Маттиас теперь говорил тихо, с сожалением. — Я потом уже понял, что не нужно было так резко отрывать вас друг от друга. Ты оказался слишком важен для эрад Шо. Утратив тебя, эрад Шо чувствовал себя одиноко, беспокоился так сильно, что я не раз порывался написать наверх и попросить вернуть тебя. И где-то около месяца назад всё-таки написал, но ответа не дождался.

Воспоминания вспыхнули огнём. Ютака отставил кружку в сторону и встряхнул головой, закрыв ладонью здоровый глаз, чтобы прогнать видения, которые замельтешили в мыслях картинками, сменяющими друг друга с тошнотворной скоростью.

— Меня схватили тогда… — выдавил он. — Утгардцы… забрали меня к себе, чтобы защитить от ётунов. Ты вообще знаешь, что происходит?

Маттиас вздохнул.

— К сожалению, знаю лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Мне жаль, что ты всё-таки оказался в опасности.

— Что нас ждёт дальше?

— Ничего хорошего, эрад Ютака. Но всегда можно надеяться на лучшее.

Ютака пригубил чай и скривился. Горько. И привкус какой-то дряни — видимо, пыли. Остатки чая никогда не были приятными или хотя бы терпимыми.

Потом, вдруг кое-что вспомнив, цыкнул в раздражении.

— Чёрт побери… Тетрадь и письмо…

Маттиас с сочувствием посмотрел на него, разозлённого на свою бестолковость (это ж надо, потерять самое ценное, что было, на поверхности!), и пододвинул ближе дольки шоколада.

— Что бы ты не потерял, оно определённо не настолько ценное, как твоя жизнь. А вот она осталась при тебе.

Не согласиться с этим было трудно.

Ваны оставались в эвакуации ещё некоторое время после того, как сверху пришли новости об окончании войны. Утгард поднял над Ратушей свой флаг — белую крысу на красном фоне.

Не знающие, чего ожидать от этого исхода, ваны замерли в отчаянии и тихой панике. Больше не было слышно песен — смолкли жизнерадостные итальянцы, и романтичные французы, и пылкие испанцы, и все остальные диаспоры, до этого украшавшие музыкой серые будни. И будни действительно стали серее даже тех, что были в самом начале.

Все ждали. Покорно и смирно, точно отара овец, судьбу которой решали, выбирая из двух исходов: забить или откармливать дальше. Настроения под землёй качались от одной горькой чаши к другой.

Ютака вместе с Шо стоял в очереди на выдачу ежедневного пайка. Никто не разговаривал. Только переглядывались и прятали покрасневшие от пыли и усталости глаза. Шо крепко вцепился со слепой стороны — Ютаке приходилось поворачивать голову в его сторону. Шо, чувствуя взгляд, тоже смотрел на него и улыбался. Возможно, он единственный в эвакуации улыбался так спокойно и ласково, будто ничего страшного не стряслось.

Над головами вдруг зашумел динамик громкой связи, который до этого никогда не включался. Все, стоявшие в очереди, задрали головы наверх.

— _ Дорогие ваны. Пожалуйста, соберите свои вещи и проследуйте к выходам из эвакуационных подземелий. Третья Зона готова снова дать вам защиту и дом. Не паникуйте. Не торопитесь. По выходу на поверхность вас сопроводят к вашим домам и расскажут о новой Третьей Зоне, которую мы будем строить вместе! — _

сообщил громкий голос и повторил объявление ещё раз, неуклюже запинаясь на простых словах. Ютаке показалось, что человека заставляли говорить что-то заранее написанное, приставив к виску дуло пистолета — уж больно натянуто звучало каждое слово. И, судя по недоверию на лицах вокруг, не у него одного промелькнула такая мысль.

Шо прильнул к нему.

— Мы возвращаемся домой, да?..

Ютака прижал его голову к своему плечу и коснулся губами тёплого лба.

— Да… — ответил он. — Домой.

Что бы это ни значило.


	20. Носители жизни

В открытое нараспашку окно задувал ледяной северный ветер. От его диких метаний дрожала витражная дверь на кухню, а выцветшие оранжевые шторы надувались, будто паруса разбившегося о берег корабля.

Несколько лет назад этот корабль неторопливо плыл по волнам жизни, не причиняя никому вреда, не требуя ничего за своё существование. Просто плыл и бережно нёс на своём борту двоих человек, которые любовались безмятежным океаном, позолоченным солнечным светом.

Опираясь локтями на облупившийся подоконник, Ютака наблюдал, как ветер гоняет по пустой улице осенние листья, и медленно докуривал вторую сигарету. Сигареты были горькими и крепкими, в горле от них першило, но отказаться от них не получалось. После того, как сигареты разрешили, те, кто никогда в жизни не курил, пристрастились к ним из-за коротких мгновений умиротворения и приятного головокружения, которые дарил табак. Вот уже почти второй год это было одной из немногих возможностей ненадолго забыться.

— Скоро зима… — сказал за его спиной Кенджи и звякнул пустой чашкой о блюдце. — Снова.

— Ага, — ответил Ютака. Он постучал пальцем по сигарете, стряхивая пепел в прозрачную пепельницу. Их вторая настоящая зима, подумать только.

А ведь казалось, Вармсиркель рухнул только вчера, и только вчера они едва пережили свою первую зиму. И вот уже — снова наступают холода, будто не было никакой цветущей весны и дождливого лета. Будто они лишь немного отдохнули от морозов, таких сильных, что трещали стены дома и лопались обветренные губы; от метелей, столь яростных и снежных, что за окном не было видно ничего, только белоснежную пелену снега, и не было слышно ничего, кроме скорбного воя ветра в печной трубе. И вот уже снова — зима дышала им в спины.

Вармсиркель рухнул два года назад. Рухнул и он, и граница между Асгардом и Ванахеймом, и весь мир, такой понятный и привычный тысячам людей. Рухнула Третья Зона — тихий северный оазис, где всё было создано для того, чтобы сделать всех счастливыми.

Ютака плохо помнил год после падения Третьей Зоны. Кажется, только пережив весну и отогревшись под солнцем, он начал понимать, что произошло, что за мир теперь вокруг них. Что теперь для этого мира значит и он, и все остальные ваны.

Ах да… Ванов тоже больше не было. Были «мидгардцы» — ведь теперь все совершенно равны. Нет кого-то, кто более важен, или кого-то, кем можно пренебречь. Нет неприкосновенных и нет изгоев. Нет границ и нет Выбора, и выбора нет — никакого и ни для кого.

Об этом говорил Крысолов в тот день, когда ванов подняли из эвакуации. Он стоял на захваченной Ратуше, на балконе, охватившем её кольцом, и с видом победителя смотрел на колышущееся под ним море. Ослеплённые солнцем, которого давно не видели, ослабленные от плохой еды и отсутствия движения, ваны были вынуждены стоять и слушать, что их ждёт дальше. Ютака помнил, что в тот день в толпе громко рыдали дети, но звонкий голос Крысолова, усиленный мегафоном, заглушал их.

Ютака закрыл окно. Ветер швырнул в стекло жёлтые листья, и через несколько мгновений заморосил мелкий, противный дождь.

— Ещё чаю? — спросил Кенджи.

— Да, пожалуй… — Ютака обвёл взглядом круглый стол, на котором стояли две чашки, плетёная корзинка с домашним печеньем (гостинец от Джуна, который сейчас был в гостиной вместе с Шо) и початая бутылка коньяка. — Да, определённо, я хочу ещё чаю.

Кенджи усмехнулся и залил в заварочный чайник кипяток. Подождал немного, помешивая листья длинной ложкой, потом разлил насыщенный чай по чашкам. Ютака добавил в каждую из них коньяк. Алкоголь, как и сигареты, обрёл среди бывших ванов огромную популярность, потому что дарил самое главное — возможность забыть, что всё происходящее было теперь их новой реальностью.

— Повезло тебе, — сказал вдруг Ютака, на самом деле не собиравшийся говорить о том, что наболело. — У Джуна ведь уже трое детей. По факту.

Кенджи кивнул.

— Сочувствую. Но ведь у Шо фактически тоже будут третьи роды?

— Э, нет… — Ютака помрачнел, вспомнив, какое издевательство придумал Совет Мидгарда во главе с Крысоловом для фертильных ванов. — Считаются только живые дети. И, если уж на то пошло, Кенджи, я боюсь, что Шо не разрешится.

Крысолов недалеко ушёл от «Селенита», который создал Третью Зону. Он тоже, как и они, пришёл к выводу, что после войны новому миру нужны дети. Бывшие утгардцы злорадно улюлюкали, пока Крысолов объявлял новые порядки.

Ваны как самая привилегированная часть павшей Третьей Зоны должны были искупить свою вину. Ютака как раньше, так и сейчас не понимал, в чём они провинились — только ли в том, что подчинялись действовавшим тогда законам? Но Крысолов не ответил на его невысказанный вопрос. Он объявил, что каждый ван, будь он квинли или квиманом (ах да… этих названий тоже уже не было… теперь всех бывших ванов, способных к деторождению, называли «матками» — вроде бы всё ещё «муравьиные королевы», но звучало уже не так гордо); так вот, каждая «матка» должна была подарить Мидгарду хотя бы троих детей. Только после этого «матка» станет обычным мидгардцем и сможет снять почётный (на самом деле унизительный) знак бывшего вана — диадему-обруч с украшением в виде муравья.

Кенджи мог быть спокоен — Джун выполнил это требование, даже несмотря на то, что Юджи забрали после рождения. Крысолов отменил идиотский закон на запрет секса до совершеннолетия и не менее идиотский закон на усыновление детей. И Джун, и Кенджи сразу получили свои ID-браслеты, какие давали каждому мидгардцу. Ютака и Шо остались по другую сторону пропасти.

— Ты ведь знаешь, он чертовски хрупкий, — сказал Ютака, продолжая мысль, и потёр занывший висок со стороны слепого глаза. Видимо, погода изменится, голова всегда болела на изменения. — Шо с трудом вынашивал одного ребёнка, а сейчас… Он же едва двигается!

Кенджи хмыкнул. Да уж, миниатюрный Шо, носящий под сердцем двойню, был тем ещё шариком на ножках. С седьмого месяца он уже не мог ходить без помощи, и теперь передвигался исключительно в кресле на колёсиках. Если бы Ютака не был настолько погружён в беспокойство, он бы заметил, насколько Шо счастлив — будто бы ничего не стряслось, будто вокруг всё ещё прекрасная Третья Зона, а идиотская диадема не сдавливает неудобно голову каждый раз, когда Шо собирается на прогулку. К счастью, дома её можно было не носить, но если «матку» без диадемы заставали на улице — грозил огромный штраф. Вопреки всем заверениям Крысолова, что теперь-то все равны, ранее неприкосновенные «королевы» стали совершенно бесправными «матками» до тех пор, пока не докажут свою пользу для нового мира.

— Разве ты не рад, что у тебя наконец появятся дети? — спросил Кенджи с улыбкой. Ютака криво усмехнулся в ответ.

— Если мои дети появятся в обмен на жизнь Шо, я прокляну их и утоплю, как котят.

Кенджи обернулся на дверь кухни, надеясь, что эту угрозу не было слышно в гостиной. Но из-за двери доносился заливистый смех Саюми, которой весной исполнилось шесть лет, и громкая болтовня Джуна, развлекавшего Шо. Сказанное на кухне оставалось только здесь.

— Поосторожнее с этим, ладно? — попросил Кенджи со всей серьёзностью. — С таким сейчас шутить нельзя.

— А я и не шутил. Я был на этой войне. Я помогал чёртову Крысолову, думал, он примирит Асгард с Ванахеймом, думал, что ничего не изменится, а в итоге? Посмотри, что творится сейчас! — Ютака схватил бутылку с коньяком и сделал большой глоток прямо из горла. Потом с громким стуком поставил бутылку на стол. — Чёрт побери… — он сухо всхлипнул и закрыл слепой глаз рукой. — Это не то, что я хотел… Я не хотел, чтобы из Шо сделали грёбаную свиноматку… Думаешь, Кенджи, его спасут, если что-то пойдёт не так? Где прекрасная техника для акушеров? Где медикаменты, способные облегчить боль? Где врачи с умелыми руками?! На всё это у Мидгарда нет денег. Больницы нищие, в них можно умереть даже от простуды! А всё потому что одному чёртову Крысолову приспичило поиграть в войну!

Он махнул рукой — и чашка со стола упала на пол. На крик и громкий звон в кухню прибежал Джун. Шо прикатил следом на своём кресле.

— Что у вас здесь происходит?! — ахнул Джун.

— Ничего. Идите обратно, не мешайте, — отмахнулся Кенджи, собирая осколки с пола. Шо пытался заглянуть на кухню из-за широкой спины друга, но у него это не получалось.

— Ютака! — позвал он с тревогой.

Этот зов сумел выдернуть Ютаку из бездны эмоций, опьянённых табаком и алкоголем, обратно в реальность, в холодную кухню, где за окном шёл осенний дождь, а внутри пахло травяным чаем.

Джун отошёл с прохода, и Шо въехал на кухню. Он был совсем круглый, как мячик, — должен был разрешиться уже совсем скоро, и каждый день Ютака дёргался от любого шороха, боясь пропустить момент, когда всё начнётся.

Маленькие, прохладные ладони Шо обхватили Ютаку за руку — ту, которой он закрывал глаз, перетянутый чёрной повязкой, как у пирата. Его тихая нежность вышибла остатки опьянения. Ютака вздохнул.

— Прости. Я вспылил.

После войны он поймал себя на понимании, что довольно часто выходит из себя. Конечно, каждый раз для этого были поводы.

Взять хотя бы тот день, когда Шо примчался к нему с радостной новостью, размахивая тестом с двумя полосками. Ютака кружил его, смеющегося, по гостиной и целовал, не умея подобрать слов, чтобы выразить своё счастье. Ведь он был практически уверен, что после того злополучного аборта Шо не захочет больше и пытаться завести ребёнка — даже если для этого придётся до самой смерти носить унизительную диадему с муравьём.

Шо так и не узнал, что Ютака ему изменил. Не получилось однажды набраться смелости и сознаться в содеянном. Ютака решил, что лишившись глаза искупил малую часть своей глубочайшей вины перед человеком, так ему доверявшим. Только глаза, конечно, недостаточно. Но взять и признаться было всё равно невозможно.

В это же время по телевизору объявили, что через несколько дней на Площади Милосердия Крысолов проведёт показательный суд над ётунами, примкнувшими к ним асами и утгардцами и над бывшим Советом Третьей Зоны. Каждому виновнику будет подобрана подходящая по тяжести его преступления казнь.

Прижимаясь к Ютаке, млея под прикосновениями к волосам, Шо тихо попросил:

«Давай сходим, а?.. Может, там будут те, кто убил маму Мегуми?»

Он знал, что его вторая мать мертва — Ютака рассказал и извинился, что потерял её письмо, но пересказал ему их разговор. Шо этого хватило. Соединив руки на груди в замок и закрыв глаза, он на долгие пять минут погрузился в себя, принося матери мысленные извинения, а после — заплакал с облегчением, отпуская свою обиду и горечь на волю.

Но Ютака не оценил его порыв наведаться туда, где убивали людей. Пусть виновных, пусть негодяев и подонков, но убивали, возомнив себя единственной истиной.

«Даже не думай, — сказал он холодно. — Нечего тебе там делать».

«Но…» — Шо попытался было его переубедить, но Ютака спокойно посмотрел на него единственным глазом.

«В том, как умирают люди, нет ничего приятного. Поверь мне. Я был на этой войне и видел, как у человека из развороченного живота вываливаются кишки. И видел, как от пули голова взрывается, как воздушный шарик. Ещё видел, как бомба разрывает такого квимана, как ты, на вот такие, — он показал фалангу пальца, — кусочки. Видишь, ты побледнел от одних описаний, и, я уверен, что тебя затошнило. Поэтому будь солнышком и забудь об этих казнях».

Ютака был уверен: кто бы ни встретил души этих людей после смерти, он даст им именно то наказание, которое они заслужили. А Крысолов и его шайка не имели ни малейшего права судить и убивать по законам, придуманным ими же для оправдания своей жестокости. Даже если сами ётуны были убийцами, Ютака не разделял принципа «око за око».

В конце концов, ётуны и асы-фанатики сделали за свою ублюдочную жизнь единственное доброе дело — они не уничтожили жилые кварталы Ванахейма, хотя точно проходили здесь и разворовали, что смогли. Они взрывали исторический центр, не оставляя от прекрасных зданий камня на камне, и расстреливали каменные статуи, до глубины души оскорблённые их красотой. Но жилые дома остались в целости. Ютака недосчитался только украшений в шкатулках, пары фарфоровых ваз (их осколки он потом обнаружил на заднем дворе) и продуктов в холодильнике — но последнее его даже порадовало, всё-таки пусть лучше еду съест враг, чем она пропадёт зазря.

Когда война закончилась, ванов ждали родные дома: выстуженные ветрами, заваленные пылью, сухими листьями и лепестками, экскрементами мышей и бродячих животных, но всё же — родные. На улицах кварталов утомлённые ваны не чувствовали себя разделёнными на «маток» и мидгардцев. Они были вместе. Были дома. Были живыми.

Счастливее всех, кажется, был Джун, которого на пороге дома встретила отощавшая, но всё-таки живая кошка. Она бросилась к ногам хозяев, мурлыча на все лады. Черепаховая шубка потускнела, от кошки неприятно пахло, но она не погибла, как Джун считал всю эвакуацию. Обнимая любимицу, которая лизала ему лицо и руки шершавым языком, Джун был почти готов поверить в существование ангелов-хранителей — или кого-то подобного. Ведь иначе, как чудом, возвращение кошки было не назвать.

Его счастье стало только сильнее, когда он узнал, что запрет на усыновление приютских детей больше не действует. Об этом тоже рассказали в новостях, и Джун повернулся к сидевшему рядом Кенджи с таким полным воодушевления и радости лицом, что от нежности даже защемило в груди. Кенджи смотрел на него, будто видел впервые в жизни, и влюблялся в это бесконечное счастье, которое делало Джуна ещё прекраснее.

Кенджи поцеловал его — со всей любовью, переполнявшей сердце, со всем сожалением, не имеющим оправданий. Ведь там, в эвакуации, он соврал, что если бы не запрет, они несомненно забрали бы Юджи к себе. И вот теперь запрет исчез, но выполнить это обещание — Джун наверняка воспринял это как обещание — всё равно бы не смог.

«Я счастлив, что Юджи теперь найдёт себе любящую семью, — прошептал Джун, мягко разорвав поцелуй. — Ведь если запрета нет, его сможет кто-то приютить? Я надеюсь, это будут хорошие люди… Лучше, чем я».

Кенджи с изумлением уставился на него.

«Я думал, ты сам хочешь его усыновить».

Но Джун обвил его шею руками и прильнул тесно-тесно — так, что чувствовалось, как быстро бьётся его сердце.

«У меня был второй шанс, но я его упустил. Я не смог сделать Юджи счастливым, поэтому очень хочу, чтобы кто-то другой смог подарить ему ощущение настоящей семьи… — он вздохнул и заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда Кенджи обнял его. — Хочу, чтобы он ощущал себя, как я, когда мама Фумико заботилась обо мне».

«Ты уверен, Джун? Ты ведь так хотел быть с Юджи», — Кенджи держал его в руках, как бабочку, готовую упорхнуть от единственного резкого движения. Но Джун никуда не улетал.

«Я уверен, — выдохнул он Кенджи в шею. — Полностью уверен. У меня было много времени, чтобы всё обдумать».

Они тоже не ходили на показательную казнь. Включили телевизор с трансляцией, но передумали, когда вышел первый осуждённый. Им оказался одноклассник Джуна — Хиро, который ушёл в Утгард следом за своим избранником, не нашедшим себе места ни в Ванахейме, ни в Асгарде. Джун заметил на Хиро тонкий плетёный браслет из бирюзового бисера, признак траура, и сдавленым шёпотом попросил:

«Его партнёр погиб. Хиро осудят за то, что он примкнул к этим фанатикам, обещавшим ему избавление от боли… Выключи. Я не могу это смотреть».

Джун и Кенджи, Шо и Ютака — они вчетвером стали общаться лишь теснее, несмотря на жизнь на двух противоположных берегах. Будто демонстрировали всем вокруг, что не имеет значения, кто мидгардец, а кто «матка» — все равны, и никаким выдумкам Крысолова не сломать их дружбу. Сначала соседи косились на них с опаской, думая, что такое общение может повлечь за собой санкции со стороны хмурых наблюдателей, пришедших вместо магнетитов. Но никого не волновала эта дружба, и это не могло не радовать.

Выпроводив Джуна и Шо из кухни, Кенджи вернулся за стол. Ютака долил ещё немного кипятка в заварочный чайник и теперь медленно помешивал листья. Чай пах изумительно.

— Я думаю, нам надо бежать из Мидгарда, — сказал вдруг Кенджи. Он сцепил руки в замок и упёрся в них подбородком. — Крысолов упивается властью. Сейчас он ещё действует мягко, но кто знает, что будет потом. Я слышал, в итальянском квартале попытались поднять бунт, но наблюдатели скрутили их и увезли в Ратушу. Рейчел рассказывала, её дом граничит с итальянском кварталом.

— Бежать? — Ютака горько усмехнулся. — Куда бежать, Кенджи? В Первую Зону? В Шестую? Думаешь, хоть где-то нам будут рады? Где гарантия, что они не сдадут нас обратно?

— Лучше попытаться, чем гнить здесь. Мы с Джуном ещё пока в безопасности. А ты… Что ты будешь делать, если Шо разрешится успешно сейчас, но не переживёт следующий раз? Что, если Крысолов потребует от него и от других «маток» рожать детей столько, сколько возможно. Превратит их в ходячий инкубатор, не считаясь с их здоровьем? Ютака, мы можем сбежать все вместе. Я найду способ. У меня есть связи как у корунда. Мы…

— У нас дети, Кенджи, — Ютака посмотрел на него. Единственный глаз не выражал ничего, кроме бесконечной усталости. — Если бы мы были только вчетвером, смогли бы сбежать хоть на край света. Дану четвёртый год, Саюми — шесть, а у Шо на руках будет два младенца. Нам некуда бежать. Мы будем гнить здесь, пока не задохнёмся под властью Крысолова.

Кенджи положил руку ему на плечо и сжал.

— Я не сдамся, — сказал он твёрдо. — Если ты не хочешь искать способ выбраться, я сам его найду.

Ютака не успел ничего ответить. Джун вошёл на кухню, светясь спокойствием и уверенностью.

— Кенджи, вызывай врачей. Ютака, собери вещи для больницы — халат, полотенце… Не мне тебя учить, в общем, — он безмятежно улыбнулся. — Шо буквально только что придумал, что назовёт детей Сей и Сейи [1]. Успел вовремя!

Ютака оцепенел — и через мгновение услышал, как в гостиной жалобно стонет и зовёт его Шо.

— В… в смысле?.. — задал Ютака самый идиотский вопрос из всех, что мог задать сейчас. Джун в возмущении шлёпнул его по затылку.

— Поторопись, эрад Ютака! Вернее, уже эрад папа Ютака, верно?

Над Мидгардом клонилось к вечеру серое, дождливое и промозглое семнадцатое октября.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "...назовёт детей Сей и Сейи". — В скандинавской мифологии единственными людьми, которые пережили Рагнарёк, были Лив и Ливтрасир. Имя первой переводится с исландского, как «жизнь», а второго - «возлюбленый Лив, любитель жизни, жаждущий жизни». Так как Шо относится к японской диаспоре, для него естественно придумать для детей привычные его уху имена, поэтому он выбрал имена Лив и Ливтрасира, но перевёл их, как сумел, на японский язык.


End file.
